Falsa Traición
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Ambientado en la Guerra de las Malvinas. La desesperación conllevaba medidas desesperadas; pero el remedio resultó ser peor que la enfermedad. La impotencia de saberse atado de manos era abrumadora, y la ambición de un viejo conocido lo puso entre la espada y la pared. ¿Existe, realmente, la mínima diferencia de afecto entre sus dos amores? ArgChi; UKChi; UKArg.
1. Prólogo: La supuesta Salvación

_Hola otra vez :D! En esta ocasión les traigo una idea que hace muchos días me andaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Es algo especial, pues creo que es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido xD, aunque no sean más que estupideces que se me salen de un segundo a otro._

_Este Fanfic tiene contenidos a cerca de POLÍTICA. Sí señores, quise tocar este delicado tema en mi fic. Por favor, si alguien se siente ofendido MIL DISCULPAS, pero consideré que era importante tocar el tema no sólo por la guerra y las relaciones entre Chile y Argentina históricamente, sino que también el acceso del neoliberalismo y la Guerra Fría a Latinoamérica. Si crees que no es correcto tocar esos temas, pulsa el botón "atrás" y todos felices._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Esto lo escribo por amor a su historia. Chile y Argentina pertenecen a las niñas de LiveJournal. Sí, nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, salvo la idea xD_

_Bien, no los molesto más. Espero que disfruten leyendo esto tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo._

* * *

**I**

_Año 1974, Santiago, Chile._

El mismo bar, el mismo ambiente y la misma música. Todos a su alrededor en silencio, percatándose de sus miradas esquivas y sus comentarios nerviosos. Y él, solo como nunca y como siempre, bebía de su vino sumiendo su mente en la copa elegante, disfrutando de su textura y sabor, dirigiéndose hacia todo eso que lo rodeaba y comprendía como una nación. Una más que había caído, a pesar de todo, en la inmensa mayoría.

Y es que Chile siempre fue una nación única, con sus hermosos paisajes plasmados en una gama de estilos artísticos. El norte seco y árido, el sur con sus cielos fríos y lluviosos, plagados de turistas europeos recorriendo sus faldas y admirándose de la belleza tan variada y única, concentrando todo lo que los viejos europeos siempre desearon tener en sus encantos.

Sí, era hermoso para todos. Chile era codiciado tanto por Alfred como por Arthur, por Francis, por Antonio aún. Tan únicamente latino, tan distinto y al mismo tiempo parecido a sus hermanos, innatamente hermoso.

Juraba que cualquier nación desearía tener en sus divinidades todo lo que Chile tenía. Parecía, paranoicamente, incluso, que todos lo deseaban, menos él.

Vendería todo eso por ver a su gente libre. Poder vislumbrarlas caminar libremente por las noches en las calles tan desesperadamente ordenadas de Santiago.

Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar todo ello.

Dio un sorbo a su copa, tomó su chaqueta militar y se retiró del lugar, dedicándose a pasear por las calles e intentando perderse entre ellas, como queriendo ocultarse de algo o de alguien…

Sentía la represión encogiendo su pecho. A lo lejos, dos militares se paseaban por Plaza de Armas, impotentes y poderosos. Algo pareció distraerlos, yendo corriendo hacia donde venía el ruido que González también había escuchado. Los siguió, y vio allí a sus hijos golpeándose entre ellos mismos.

¿Hacia donde los había conducido la desesperación?...

Lloró, y toda la impotencia pareció demacrar su angelical apariencia de los eternos 18 años. Salió corriendo de allí, dirigiéndose a La Moneda, donde en su cama, dedicó en sus escritos toda la ira que un año infernal de tortura, por influencia de ajenos, de afanes ideológicos y de guerras que jamás obligaron a los guerreros a apuntarse con armas uno frente a otro lo habían conducido sin poder evitarlo.

Socialismo. Esa palabra marcaba su mente una y otra vez, penetrando sus pensamientos e invadiendo las buenas intenciones que tenía por salvar a los hijos de su tierra. Había dinero, pero no cosas para comprar. Las eternas filas por obtener un miserable kilo de harina para hacer pan. Jóvenes, mujeres y niños amaneciendo en las calles con dinero en mano para comprar. Y mientras tanto, él iba muriendo poco a poco.

Hasta que alguien apareció, como una luz al final del túnel, el ángel de la salvación.

Parecía lo mejor, lo más extraordinario que pudo haber pasado. El capitalismo tomaría el poder de Chile y así, aliado con Alfred, saldría de esa horrible condición.

¡Sí! ¡Nada podría salir mal!

—_Are you sure, Chile?— Decía el norteamericano entregándole el lápiz para firmar. ¿Firmar qué? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba firmando con ese gringo odioso?_

—_Lo que sea por sacar a mis hijos de la miseria…_

Error fatal.

Lo que sea… Lo que fuera…

—_Esto, por ahora, puede ser tu más grande salvación. Pero tú sabes que las cosas que hoy nos dan alegría, mañana pueden traernos el peor de los llantos…_

_No meditó en ello ni un solo instante, y sólo firmó, dejándose llevar por la desesperación y los impulsos nerviosos._

Le había entregado todas sus esperanzas a Estados Unidos.

Y ya su mente descansó, olvidándose de todo y desconectándose de su cuerpo. Pronto se encontró en una habitación lujosa llena de decoraciones donde le quitaron la ropa, una boca estadounidense le besaba con lujuria y deseo y sus piernas se abrían a recibir a Washington en sus entrañas.

Sacudió su cabeza, nervioso, intentando evadir esos pensamientos. Ahora que los veía tan lejanos, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Y ahora, su superior. Ese ser odioso que asesinaba a los hijos de Chile sólo por pensar diferente. ¿Cómo demonios Estados Unidos pudo ser cómplice de algo así?

—_Sólo veo el beneficio que puedo sacar de países como tú, Chile. El socialismo no puede expandirse entre tus hermanos, ni tú puedes regirte por él tampoco. Si es así, te estás yendo en contra de la más grande de las potencias. Y tú sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Verdad? Así que más te vale mantenerte alejado de Rusia y todos los que tengan que ver con él. Iván es malo, Chile. Sólo quiere destruirnos porque sabe que nuestro régimen hace feliz a nuestros hijos. El comunismo es, al fin y al cabo, igual que el nazismo y el fascismo. Y supongo que tú no quieres un régimen totalitario gobernándote, or am I wrong?_

Las palabras de Alfred lo torturaban desde adentro hacia afuera. En ese entonces fue fácil de convencerse. Estaba desesperado.

La desesperación, ese maldito sentimiento que lo había llevado a tomar las decisiones más imbéciles de su vida.

Y allí, en Guerra Civil, mirando por la ventana de su Casa de Gobierno hacia todos sus territorios, se disculpó con sus hijos, siendo cómplice del dolor y de la angustia, sintiendo su corazón encogerse entre suspiros llorosos y lágrimas que quemaban sus mejillas.

No tenía voz ni voto. Sólo podía obedecer a sus superiores, y esos estúpidos ministros que no hacían otra cosa más que actuar y hablar como robots programados para someterse sin rechistar.

Abrió la ventana, como cuando daba los discursos a través de ella para dirigirse a su gente, a esas personas que construyeron lo que en ese momento era orgullosamente Chile.

—Libertad de expresión…

Un débil susurro que la brisa de aquella noche se llevó como la más vulgar de las hojas otoñales.

—… _y tú no quieres un régimen totalitario gobernándote, Chile._

¿A caso no resultaba lo mismo? ¡¿De qué demonios había valido el hecho de aliarse con Estados Unidos y los demás países capitalistas?

Lloró con más fuerza por la impotencia que se expandía como un cáncer dentro de su corazón. Aquel que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos como la impotente ciudad, la impotente capital de Santiago.

—Libertad de expresión…

Repetía la frase como una grabadora sin sentirla como quería realmente.

"Todos son iguales…"

Y gritos por todos lados.

Las calles vacías.

Y su corazón explotando de ira.

—Nunca quise esto para mis hijos. Jamás…

¿De qué servían las buenas intenciones?

—Las intenciones son tan frágiles y vanas que se las lleva el viento—Se dijo. Intentaba justificarse, excusarse, pensando al mismo tiempo que la excusa agravaba la falta—. Lo que importa son las consecuencias. La intención no es más que el plano que realiza el arquitecto para construir la mansión.

La experiencia se lo había enseñado a latigazos.

—Los planos pueden resultar confusos a la primera, pero luego el resultado es imponente cuando se expanden en tierra. Para que un plano quede bien no debe haber desesperación, sino sutileza y dedicación.

Y eso fue, justamente, lo que a Chile le faltó al momento de pensar en sus acciones.

Fue allí cuando mostró su parte más humana de todas.

—Pero cuando el plano se construye bajo presión, el resultado es…

No se atrevió a pensarlo si quiera. Dolía, dolía mucho hacerlo.

—Una catástrofe para quienes más amo…

Golpeó con rabia el ventanal cerrando sus ojos. Sus puños, sostenedor de miles de armas en incontables ocasiones, cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo.

La conciencia le pesaba como la peor de las mochilas. Y el sentimiento de culpabilidad era inapagable, quemándole las sonrisas una por una hasta convertirlo en un alma gris más.

El Golpe de Estado estaba en su máximo apogeo, y difícilmente la situación se revolcaría.

—Por la cresta…— Suspiró pesadamente, y se inclinó hacia adelante ocultando su rostro en su antebrazo apoyado en el balcón.

Y lo que era peor, ¿qué podría pasar más adelante si ni su gente ni el mismo Chile podía opinar?

**II**

_Año 1977, Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Lo que hacía unos años se veía tan imposible e inalcanzable en sus tierras, había invadido su casa. Su situación no era demasiado diferente a aquel que comúnmente dormía a su lado en noches de desvelo y necesidad de calor _humano_.

Sin hablar, sin mirar, sin escuchar. Atado de manos al igual que su vecino, siendo golpeado por el hacha de la dictadura.

Ahora, era exactamente igual a todo lo que ocurría tras la cordillera.

Y pues, no vale la pena explicar demasiado. Maltratos entre sus hijos que opacaban sus ojos verdes esmeralda, haciéndolos profundamente tristes.

Tristes como ellos solos.

Indiferentes unos con otros.

Apoyado en el balcón de la Casa Rosada, meditaba en todos los cortos siglos que como nación había vivido, con su joven historia y la leve huella que dejaba en el eterno camino de su hogar: Latinoamérica.

Parecía que fue ayer cuando corría libre por los bosques del sur en compañía de Manuel. No era dependiente uno de otro, sin embargo la ayuda estaba siempre presente, como una rama que jamás se consumía a pesar del fuego abrasador que luchaba contra su resistencia.

Y Antonio invadiendo lo que consideraban suyo e íntimo. Todo había pasado tan rápido, la Conquista, los virreinatos… ¿Cómo los eventos de hace cientos de años estaban tan frescos en su memoria? ¿Sería la nostalgia de saber que aquellos tiempos jamás volverían? ¿Sería la resignación ante la verdad irrefutable de que todos esos días eran mil veces mejores que los actuales?

No supo responderse. A pesar de todas las cosas, sabía, muy dentro de su corazón, que Chile y los demás todavía se consideraban entre sí como hermanos.

Hermanos Latinoamericanos.

Qué hermoso sonaba, ¡qué hermoso se vería el título escrito en muros eternos que se perderían en el horizonte argentino!

Pero no.

Aunque todos supieran, aunque todos lo pensaran así, cada uno velaba por sí mismo, y no había nadie más fuera de las fronteras nacionales.

Y así poco a poco, la soledad de las naciones fue cobrando vida hasta hacerse imposible de vencer, de descolocar. Estaba allí restregándoles la verdad en la cara a cada uno, aunque muchas veces se ignorara aquel hecho.

Pues es que Martín Hernández había caído también.

—Señor, la Nueva Constitución está lista. Debe reunirse con su superior para organizarlas y re-editarlas. —La voz del anciano ministro del Interior resonó en sus pensamientos una y otra vez, chocando con las paredes de su cabeza.

—Iré en un momento—Contestó desganado. Esa noche no tenía ni la más mínima intención de resolver problemas de etiqueta, aunque fuera algo tan simple como ello—. Decíle al superior que en cinco minutos estaré allí.

El ministro se retiró, dejando sola a su patria. Argentina siguió mirando hacia su ciudad, y sus ojos presenciaron la misma escena que Chile odiaba mirar en Santiago: una enfermiza tranquilidad.

Una cruel, aniquiladora y asesina tranquilidad.

Las calles trazadas en forma de ajedrez en la tierra producían silencio. Ese que se burlaba de su soledad, de su desamparo, de su ingenuidad al ver a Estados Unidos como un héroe.

Al final, tan distinto de Chile no era.

Recordó la Guerra del Pacífico al ver la Patagonia desde su ventana. Recordó la cara orgullosa de Chile por la victoria y la ganancia de las regiones de Tarapacá y Antofagasta.

Era un país muy fuerte, y al mismo tiempo, uno tremendamente débil.

Alfred sólo necesitaba convencer a los superiores para implantar el neoliberalismo y el bloqueo al socialismo. Era la manera más fácil y la única disponible para mantener a su América Latina bajo su dominio, bajo su influencia y sus redes de comercio y aprovechamiento.

Eso era. Nada más que eso. Alfred nunca fue un héroe ni un salvador. Ni para Argentina ni para Chile.

Sólo vio la oportunidad, y supo aprovecharla de la manera perfecta.

—Martín, ya bajá, che_._ —La misma voz del anciano volvió a invadir sus pensamientos, y no le quedó otra más que obedecer.

Se resignó y bajó al primer piso de la Casa Rosada, donde allí lo esperaba su superior.

Lo miró a los ojos y sólo esperó a que sus palabras atravesaran su mente.

—Te ves cansado, Hernández. —Dijo el superior, sin preocuparse demasiado por la apariencia del argentino.

—No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo. —Respondió su patria, más seco que nunca.

El superior siguió revisando papeles que curiosamente a Martín no le importaban demasiado.

Ya no quería saber nada de nada.

—Los exiliados políticos de Uruguay y Chile albergados aquí son demasiados. La cantidad ha ascendido considerablemente, y no sé si podremos ayudarlos a todos. Te recuerdo que tenemos nuestro propio problema político actualmente. El tiempo y los países capitalistas avanzan de manera rápida…

Siguió hablando, y poco a poco las palabras fueron haciéndose humo. La ira comenzó a invadirlo por dentro y apretó sus puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de desquitarse con alguien.

Y ese estúpido superior que tan tranquilamente hablaba de cuando se trataba de Chile y Uruguay, y que se desesperaba por Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña, Francia y todos esos charlatanes que se llenaban la boca con el concepto de Libertad, y que cada vez que podían se la arrebataban a los más débiles.

¡¿Cómo demonios podía actuar así?

Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, bloqueando la boca del superior y mirándolo con odio.

—¡Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña y los demás pueden irse al carajo!—Sentenció, perdiendo completamente la paciencia—. Estamos en aprietos igual que todos los demás. Chile está en las mismas, Brasil, Uruguay… ¡¿Y tú te preocupás por los que incitaron a asesinar a mis hijos sólo por impedir una ideología distinta a ellos? ¡¿En dónde mierda vives?

—Vivo en la tierra, Hernández. —Contestó el superior, sin molestarse demasiado por la actitud de su nación. Argentina seguía fulminándolo con los ojos, aunque no tomó lo dicho por el hombre como una burla, sino como una advertencia. —Vivo en ti, en un lugar que debe valerse por sí mismo y rascarse con sus propias uñas. Mucho podés querer a tus hermanos y viceversa, pero primero está tu gente, primero estás vos. Si no querés ver más sangre manchando las calles de Buenos Aires, cooperá con Norteamérica, y así todos felices.

—Todos felices...—Repitió, con una sonrisa triste. —Todos, menos nosotros, las naciones.

—Debes ser egoísta, Argentina. Es por tu bien, ni siquiera es por el mío. Si vos estás bien, yo también lo estoy. Y tus hijos serán felices bajo el nuevo Gobierno.

—¡Esto no es felicidad, la puta madre! ¡Es un lavado de cerebro! —Gritó exasperado.

—¿Y qué es felicidad? No podés gozar de ella si no eres un pelotudo que no cuestiona, investiga ni piensa en nada, sólo en su egoísmo —El superior se puso de pie, encarando al argentino.

—Yo no quiero ser uno de esos…

—Te guste o no, debes serlo. Es la vida de ellos—Y apuntó hacia la ventana, que mostraba aún las calles vacías de Buenos Aires. —la que querés proteger. Así que hacé un sacrificio y dejá a Chile y a Uruguay resolver sus asuntos. Se nos vienen problemas mayores ahora.

Hernández dio la media vuelta para salir. Puso la mano en la manilla de la puerta, y la voz del superior volvió a hacer eco en sus pensamientos.

—Tanto que te preocupás por Chile, Argentina. No sé ni me importa qué clase relación tenés con él, pero sólo espero que toda esa preocupación valga la pena, y no termine saliéndote el tiro por la culata.

—No será así. Se lo aseguro. —Respondió, volviendo el trato tradicional que tenía Martín para con su superior.

"Espero…"

Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación, mandando al demonio el verdadero motivo por el que había sido llamado. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó sus codos en los muslos, acariciando su rostro con pesadez.

"Te extraño tanto, _boludo_…"

No pudo evitar pensarlo. En su mente nació la idea de ir a verlo o algo para por lo menos abrazarlo, pero no. Sería demasiado arriesgado hacer algo así.

Se durmió sobre la cama sin siquiera haber tomado una ducha o acostarse debajo de las sábanas. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer todo eso.

"Chile…" Alcanzó a pronunciar en su mente antes de sucumbir al sueño que ya lo llamaba con demasiada fuerza.

Y la noche lo abrazó, llevándose por un miserable instante de sueño todas sus penas.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_:3 Ojalá les haya gustado. Es complicado escribir a cerca de esto como ya mencioné. Dediqué mucho tiempo a indagar a cerca de fechas y acontecimientos históricos, mis conocimientos previos no eran suficientes xD_

_Les recuerdo que ésto es sólo el comienzo. La historia se irá desarrollando de a poco (espero). Tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, pero los iré subiendo cada tanto._

_Sobre lo del socialismo y comunismo: Nunca, NUNCA he comprendido bien la diferencia determinante entre ambos xD pero al ser ideologías de izquierda y características de la Unión Soviética quise tomarlas como sinónimos. Claro, si ustedes saben la diferencia por favor háganmelo saber para arreglarlo en mis próximos capítulos._

_Lo de los superiores de Chile y Argentina: No quiero dar nombres xD! eso sería extraño. Además daría la idea de que tengo cierta simpatía con alguna ideología y NO ES ASÍ e_é sólo quería adaptar los sentimientos de cada personaje a la idea del fanfic._

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Un millón de gracias por llegar hasta acá xD, pero más que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer mis estupideces._

_¡Nos vemos! :D_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


	2. I: La noticia, los recuerdos

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic tiene contenidos acerca de política.

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_"La noticia, los recuerdos."_

* * *

**Año 1980, Santiago, Chile.**

* * *

El sol de la mañana atravesó su ventana chocando con violencia contra sus ojos, asesinando el sueño tranquilo que le quitaba esa preocupación y la angustia por la situación de su gente.

Se levantó y duchó, siendo apurado por los jefes de las fuerzas armadas, que no paraban de golpearle la puerta produciéndole un horrible dolor de cabeza para empezar otro monótono y triste día en la vida del chileno.

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó exasperado, colocándose rápidamente su uniforme militar característico de su gobierno y salió, mostrándose claramente agotado, cansado.

Aburrido.

El jefe de la Aviación pareció irse, pero no se escucharon los sonidos de pasos característicos de las botas militares al pisar el suelo cerámico de La Moneda.

González abrió la puerta y, sorprendido, se quedó quieto al ver la figura del jefe frente a él, mirándolo con desagrado.

—Tu superior quiere hablar contigo. Te espera en la sala.

"Ese _conchesumadre_…"

—Voy. —Contestó, dejando tranquilo al otro y se retiró.

Cuando desapareció, González fue hacia la oficina de su superior, exasperado por la idea de empezar con las reuniones a la primera hora de la mañana. No quería escuchar sermones políticos hipócritas… por lo menos no hoy, no en un día luego de ya 6 infernales años de dictadura.

Golpeó la puerta respetuosamente, fingiendo lo mejor que podía. El permiso se escuchó desde adentro y Chile obedeció, entrando, nervioso.

—¿Necesita algo, señor? —Costaba… costaba mucho fingir respeto ante ese ser repugnante. Pero así debía actuar si no quería más muertes, más desaparecidos, más exilios o más escapes de sus tierras hacia lugares tan lejanos como lo era China.

—Hay algo que debo informarte—Comenzó a hablar, sin siquiera mirar a su patria a los ojos.

—Hable, entonces…

El superior acomodó unos papeles en la mesa cuadriculando los bordes, y González rodeó la habitación con los ojos. Los jefes de la Armada y del Ejército, situados a la izquierda y derecha de su superior respectivamente, lo miraban inmunes, como estatuas de piedra, tan fríos como el hielo y tan estáticos como antiguas obras greco-romanas.

—En unos meses vendrá el embajador de Gran Bretaña a visitarnos por rutina. Espero que sepas atenderlo y…

No había terminado de hablar y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa tan cálida e inmensa que no le caía en la cara. Sonrió como hace seis infernales años no lo hacía.

Sus ojos brillaron. ¿Inglaterra vendría a verlo? ¡Eso era! ¡Era lo que necesitaba para desahogarse!

"Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, Inglaterra…"

—No se preocupe, señor—Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el respeto que presentaba ante su superior no era fingido. O quizás sí, pero la felicidad por la noticia recién sabida no le daba espacio en el corazón como para odiar a ese ser que con expresión neutra, lo miraba. —Inglaterra pasará aquí los mejores días de su vida.

"Como hace siglos… cuando recorría mis costas en sus barcos ingleses e impotentes…"

—Espero que así sea, Chile—Respondió el anciano—. Bien sabes que con los de la OTAN no te conviene tener problemas.

Su felicidad decayó un poco. Se le estaba olvidando que Reino Unido formaba parte de ellos, y que aún era aliado de…

"Basta. No voy a dejar que Estados Unidos arruine este momento".

Estaba decidido.

La visita de Inglaterra sería grandiosa.

—Claro, señor—Dijo casi en un susurro.

El silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación y como si su superior no se diera cuenta, volvió al asunto de sus documentos, y los jefes que estaban al lado lo seguían mirando, igual de inmunes que antes.

Igual de fríos que siempre.

Como cuando salían a las calles luego del 11 de Septiembre de hacía 6 años…

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vete ya! —Dijo de repente casi asustándolo, y González obedeció sin chistar.

Quiso salir a recorrer las calles de Santiago, pasando por ellas como si jamás hubiese pasado nada. La felicidad se expandía dentro de él, tocando hasta el rincón más escondido de su corazón. ¿De verdad Inglaterra vendría? ¡Qué maravilla!

Como el niño que solía ser hace siglos, pensaba en cómo sorprenderlo, cómo hacer que su estadía en Chile fuera lo más grata posible. ¿Qué lugares lo llevaría a recorrer? ¿Las minas de Lota y Coronel? ¿Las playas de Viña del Mar? ¡Si tuviera el suficiente tiempo haría que Inglaterra lo recorriera por completo!

De norte a sur.

Desde el Pacífico hasta la Cordillera de los Andes.

De pronto, una idea se le ocurrió. Detuvo su caminata en medio de Plaza de Armas para pensarlo.

"Tengo que contárselo a Argentina… ¡De seguro él estará tan feliz como yo de ver a Inglaterra!"

Y volvió a La Moneda, tomó el teléfono más cercano que tenía a la puerta principal y marcó el número de cierto rubio que hacía mucho tiempo deseaba ver.

Sería un alivio por lo menos escuchar su voz a través del teléfono…

* * *

Era una de las pocas tardes en las que el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza en el cielo, iluminando su cabello rubio como queriendo competir con él.

Sus ojos verdes se mostraban cansados y sus manos que sostenían el mate estaban frías como rocas.

A pesar de que el sol daba la ilusión de un día caluroso, el frío se lo comía por dentro, encontrando sólo una solución: su bien amado mate.

Amaba tomarlo en su antejardín, donde miraba sus flores y su bandera flamear impotente en las alturas. Los vehículos pasar en las calles, tranquilos en la tarde y ya apurados en la noche.

Extrañaba ese alboroto de algunos de sus hijos en la calle.

—Señor Hernández, lo buscan en el teléfono.

¿Quién demonios lo llamaba?

No se negó y entró a la casa para contestar.

—¿Hola?

—_Martín, hueón_—Inmediatamente reconoció ese acento. Esas palabras eran únicas en su especie. Eran tan únicas como quien las pronunciaba. —_Tengo algo que contarte…_

—Ni siquiera me _preguntás_ cómo estoy… _Sos_ un mal educado boludo. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Es lo mínimo.

—_Ya oh, hueón dramático. ¿Cómo estay?_ —Preguntó para salir del apuro.

—Igual de _grosso_ que siempre, che. —Respondió orgulloso. Chile suspiró pesadamente en el otro lado de la línea, pero sonrió de todas formas, pues ese argentino engreído no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que se vieron. —Ahora _contame_. ¿Qué sucedió?

—_No Martín, tengo que contártelo en persona. ¿Juntémonos hoy? Voy a ir a verte en un rato._

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad. Por fin vendría a verlo, ¡por fin lo vería de nuevo!

—Feliz te recibo, boludito mío…—Susurró, en un tono que oscilaba entre la felicidad y el deseo.

—_Cá-cállate hueón…_—Dijo, y Martín supo de inmediato que Manuel se había sonrojado. —_Nos vemos entonces, Martín._

—Adiós, Manu…

—_Chao._

Y la comunicación se cortó.

Colgó el teléfono con entusiasmo. ¿Qué sería eso que quería contarle? ¿Acaso se había decidido ya a reconocer que sentía lo mismo que Argentina por él?

Más ilusión lo embargó, y feliz de la vida, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba, salió a caminar.

Su sonrisa radiante hacía que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarlo. Se sentía uno más entre sus hijos, como un funcionario más, un joven más que disfrutaba de la vida.

Fue como si esa llamada le devolviera toda la imagen real de sus eternos 19 años.

* * *

El vehículo se detuvo justo en frente de la casa de Martín. Bajó del auto y esperó pacientemente a que llegara a abrirle, pero no.

Le abrió otra persona, un extraño. Jamás lo había visto, pero decidió no cuestionar y atendió la invitación a pasar que éste le ofrecía.

Entró a la casa y tomó asiento en la sala de estar luego de que ese señor se lo indicara.

Le dijo que Argentina llegaría en un momento, y Chile asintió sin objetar.

Pronto quedó solo en la enorme habitación, y no resistió la tentación de caminar por ella a paso lento, mirando las paredes, los cuadros, las mesitas y las decoraciones que llenaban el espacio. Unas pequeñas, otras grandes. Unas sencillas, otras extravagantes. La mayoría de ellas eran blancas o celestes, colores característicos de la bandera argentina. Chile las miraba y su mente trabajaba sin parar, recordando cuantas veces había roto tantos objetos decorativos de porcelana en la casa de Argentina producto de los besos desenfrenados que protagonizaban ambos. Sin importar cuantas veces chocaran torpemente con las paredes, botando cuadros y figuritas al piso. Lo importante era llegar al sofá gigante que había en la sala, o sino salir de allí e ir a la cama.

Eran recuerdos vagos que lo hacían sonreír avergonzado.

Miró por la ventana para ver si Argentina venía, pero ni rastro. ¿Dónde cresta andaba ese _hueón_? Bueno, mejor así. Sería más tiempo para recorrer la casa y embargarse de los recuerdos.

Subió por la escalera y llegó a la habitación de Martín. Los criados lo saludaron con cortesía y él respondía de la misma forma mientras caminaba por los pasillos, hasta que entró en la alcoba.

La cama estaba desordenada y había ropa tirada por todos lados. Algo llamó su atención: el uniforme militar de Argentina estaba tirado en el piso. ¿No andaba en la calle con su uniforme? ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

"Quizás acá ese asunto es más liberal…"

—Todos los golpes de Estado son iguales…

Se respondió a sí mismo, apagando toda luz de esperanza de que Argentina no sufriera lo mismo que él sufría. Lo que sus labios habían pronunciado hace unos segundos tenían toda la razón del mundo.

Miró la cama, y casi de forma automática su cabeza le fue dibujando una a una todas esas escenas de pasión y locura desenfrenadas. Las respiraciones agitadas, el sudor de sus cuerpos, los parpados entreabiertos, los labios rojos por tantos besos hambrientos. Los movimientos acelerados y apasionados entre gimoteos placenteros que llenaban el aire de la habitación.

Y él, danzando con gracia sobre las caderas argentinas, rogándole más caricias, más placer…

Más locura.

Menos explicaciones, menos razones.

Sólo lo hacían, y eso era todo.

Movió su cabeza delicadamente, evadiendo todos esos recuerdos. Habían otras cosas más importantes que sentir.

Abandonó la habitación y bajó al primer piso, donde se sentó otra vez a esperar a Martin. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegara.

—¡Manu! —Gritó emocionadísimo, abalanzándose sobre él y provocando una caída de ambos sobre el sofá. —¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, _boludo_!

—Martín_, hueón_… yo también me alegro pero no _exagerís_ tanto _poh_…—Decía un sofocado Manuel, entre Argentina y el sofá.

Pero no tardó en responder el abrazo. Pronto se sentaron bien, uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a charlar de cosas triviales. Martín le ofreció mate y Manuel aceptó con gusto.

—Y bien, Manu—Dijo Argentina de repente, luego de un silencio repentino que se formó entre ambos—. _Contame_ lo que querías decirme.

Chile sonrió feliz, realmente feliz.

Como lo había hecho mil veces ese día.

Los ojos verdes lo escrutaron hasta lo más profundo de su _alma_. ¿Qué significaba esa chispa en los ojos miel? ¿Tan emocionante, tan importante era lo que Chile quería hacerle saber?

—Verás, Martín—Dijo, comenzando con un tono neutro y hasta preocupante—… ¡Arthur viene para acá! ¡Viene a verme!

Escupió el mate que tenía en la boca, y Chile lo miró preocupado, cosa que Argentina no notó.

—¿Ese cejudo? ¿Qué mierda viene a hacer aquí? —Preguntó serio, irritado. No le agradaba para nada ese inglés con apariencia de caballero pero que en el fondo seguía siendo el pirata saqueador de las costas argentinas de hacia un siglo.

—No lo sé. Mi superior dijo que era una visita de rutina. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé a qué cresta se refiere con eso… Bueno, pero la cosa es que viene y quería contártelo porque Arthur es tan importante para mí así como para ti…

—¿Cuándo llega? —Preguntó seco. Lo interrumpió, y le dolió más al rubio que al moreno hacerlo. Pues en sus ojos castaños un dejo de preocupación brilló al escuchar la dura voz de Martín asesinar sus palabras.

—Tampoco sé. ¡Eso era lo que iba a preguntarle a mi superior! ¡Por la cresta! Cuando vuelva a mi casa voy a preguntarle.

Argentina clavó sus esmeraldas en la mesita de centro, huyendo de las palabras de González.

"Ese malnacido…"

Las relaciones entre Argentina e Inglaterra eran tensas. Chile lo ignoraba, pues ninguno de los dos se lo había comunicado nunca.

Y era precisamente por eso que no entendía la reacción del rubio frente a la noticia. Cuando ambos eran niños amaban estar con el pirata. Escuchar historias de tesoros perdidos, de sirenas, de monstruos marinos, era fascinante; pues los dos pares de ojitos latinoamericanos brillaban con intensidad. Arthur sonreía satisfecho, a pesar de que luego se llevara el sermón de su vida por parte de Antonio, quien decía que no era bueno meterle historias de fantasías absurdas a los niños.

—¿Por qué no _estay_ contento? —Indagó, curioso.

Argentina lo miró, pero ya sus ojos no brillaban.

—Por nada. No te preocupes.

Igual de seco que antes.

Miró su reloj que ya marcaba las 21:40. ¿Cómo se había hecho tan tarde? En fin. Se puso de pie y acomodó su chaqueta, intentando alejarse de la atmósfera tan incómoda que Argentina había producido entre ambos.

—Bien, Martín. Debo irme… tengo unos asuntos que tratar y…

Guardó silencio al ver que Argentina se ponía de pie frente a él, y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Una fuerza que no creía que poseía.

Con su rostro clavado en el cuello del chileno. Preocupado como nunca, sólo se dedicó a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Inglaterra no podía venir. No en esos momentos tan tensos e incómodos…

¿Qué demonios buscaba con eso?

Por el momento no le importó.

Chile respondió el abrazo, preocupadísimo.

—Martín…

—_Quedáte _conmigo…—Pidió en un hilo de voz.

—No puedo, _hueón_… no te _pongai _fleto ahora…

—Por favor, che…

Frunció el seño en señal de inquietud. Tomó la cabeza del argentino entre sus manos e hizo que sus ojos verdes enfrentaran su miel.

Martín lloraba.

¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

—Martín, no me _pongai_ esa cara…

—Por favor…—Volvió a rogar, ya sin poder resistirse.

Y de pronto, un beso.

Un beso. Uno largo y apasionado. Hacía años que no se besaban así y fue hasta ese momento que lo recordaron. Sus lenguas bailando en el espacio compartido de sus bocas y sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro, saboreándose como hacía seis años.

Se extrañaban tanto, tanto…

Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de oro, olvidándose del resto. Mandó al demonio por un momento la preocupación por su gente, el odio por su superior, la tristeza por saberse tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Argentina.

Todo quedó atrás en ese beso.

Y se sintió pleno.

Pleno, como cuando se independizó aquel 18 de Septiembre de 1810.

No tardaron en subir al segundo piso, quitarse la ropa y recrear las miles de escenas eróticas que tantas veces habían protagonizado. Rogando caricias, besos, abrazos… ¡decirse que se necesitaban con ahínco!

Y lanzar gemidos al aire con incoherencias de todo tipo.

Cantar con sensualidad cada nota salida de sus labios con toda la vehemencia del mundo.

Así era como deseaban estar. Juntos, unidos, como hace seis años lo estuvieron miles de veces sin temerle a nada ni a nadie. Sin dar explicaciones.

Amarse a su manera única, sólo porque se les antojaba.

_Amarse _porque sí.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Acá está el primer capítulo :3 es aquí realmente donde esta historia comienza. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

Hay algunos puntos que quiero especificar. Si alguno de ustedes no sabe lo que es OTAN, es a fin de cuentas la Organización Tratado del Atlántico Norte; es decir, lo contrario al Pacto de Varsovia xD. OTAN es el conjunto de países aliados de Estados Unidos durante la Guerra Fría, y que su sistema político-económico es el Democrático Liberal, es decir, Capitalismo.

No quiero meterme demasiado en ese tema xD ustedes comprenderán.

Otra cosa importante es la aparición (y casi protagonismo) del superior de Chile en esta historia -que por cierto, ya todos sabemos quién es xD pero lo dejaremos como un secreto a voces (?)-. Por favor, si alguien se siente ofendido, lo siento mucho, pero no se puede tratar con los países propiamentetal en mi fanfic, TENGO que incluir a por lo menos este personaje.

_Un millón de gracias por leer._

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


	3. II: La demanda del reencuentro

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic tiene contenidos acerca de política.

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_La exigencia del reencuentro._

* * *

Gemidos alocados, cargados de deseo. Martín lo hacía gozar como nadie, y se lo demostraba gritando su nombre entre respiraciones agitadas y jadeos desesperados. El rubio lo miraba, mientras el chileno, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, se abrazaba a su cuello casi colgándose de él, suplicando no alejarse nunca más.

Aunque claramente, lo que deseaba, lo que pedía… era imposible.

Era triste, humillante y desgarradoramente imposible.

Gimoteó al acabar, mientras Argentina hacía lo mismo dentro de él. Rodó y quedó a un lado del chileno, quien en un instante se puso de pie y se vistió, colocándose su uniforme militar otra vez, acomodando sus botas y su cinturón de cuero que marcaba su cintura.

Miró por la ventana y el sol comenzaba a salir otra vez, indicando el inicio de ese día jueves invernal.

—Ahora sí que debo irme, Martín.

No hubo respuesta. Como Argentina le daba la espalda, no supo descifrar si era porque simplemente lo ignoraba o porque dormía.

Sonrió resignado. Se acercó a él, besó su mejilla sin molestarse en ver por qué lo había ignorado.

—Te amo_, hueón…_

Se le hacía horriblemente difícil decírselo, pero mientras Argentina no le prestaba atención era mucho más sencillo. Y sin nada más que hacer allí, se colocó su gorro de forma extrañamente triangular con extrañas figuras en él, y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Ah… Chile. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había venido a esas zonas de Latinoamérica? Siglos completos, se contestó. Y todo lucía tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan característicamente chileno. La Moneda era un lugar hermoso. Chile lo era.

Conversaba entusiasmado con el superior del chileno. No solía conversar con los superiores de otras naciones, pero extrañamente, con ese que hablaba tan eufóricamente en contra del comunismo no se le hacía para nada difícil.

Quizás era porque de alguna forma le recordaba a Alfred…

Sacudió su cabeza. No quiso pensar más allá del nombre de quien por mucho tiempo fue su hermanito menor.

De repente la puerta principal de La Moneda se abrió, y Chile entró apuradísimo. Apenas volteó, vio a quien desde hacía algunas horas esperaba ver.

—¡Arthur! —Gritó emocionado.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó tirándosele encima, a lo que Inglaterra respondió con una sonrisa y dejándose abrazar, lanzando un quejido leve por sentir el peso del cuerpo del chileno sobre sí.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos…—Respondió, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien_, thanks_. ¿Y tú?

No supo cómo responder. Se sentó en el sofá para quedar al lado del británico, mirando de reojo a su superior. Éste no tardó en ponerse de pie y despedirse cordialmente del inglés para retirarse a su oficina.

Chile agachó la cabeza, enterrando sus ojos en sus botas militares negras y largas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—No sé. No sé como mierda estoy…

Inglaterra arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Por tantas cosas…

Reino Unido sonrió de una forma diabólicamente retorcida. Chile no se dio cuenta de ello y lo agradeció, sino las miles de preguntas lo hubiesen cubierto por completo y salir disparado de ese lugar hubiera sido lo mejor para hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas. Cosas que a ti no te importan…

—¿Qué no me importan? ¡Claro que me importa! Tratándose de ti, claro que me importa…

Tomó su mano, y el chileno, como nunca esperó recibir el contacto del inglés, la sintió terroríficamente fría. Era como si el jefe de la Armada o del Ejército le hubiesen dado la mano… ¿Qué demonios significaba esa sonrisa tan extraña en su querido amigo británico?

Lo sintió hipócrita y horriblemente falso.

Sarcástico con todas sus letras.

¿Qué era ese brillo extraño en los ojos verdes más llamativos que las gruesas cejas que estaban sobre ellos?

—¿Es lo del Golpe, verdad? —Preguntó al fin el inglés, intentando adivinar.

¿Adivinar? ¡Ya sabía a la perfección de qué se trataba ese asunto que a Chile aquejaba tanto!

—Sí.

—Oh… qué lástima.

Y ese maldito sarcasmo otra vez.

Se sintió burlado por el británico. La sonrisa que mostraba los dientes ingleses volvió a su rostro, perturbándolo.

—Vamos a tu alcoba. Tengo algo que conversar contigo.

Tragó saliva, pero accedió al fin y al cabo. De seguro esos sentimientos extraños eran puras cosas suyas y que no tenían nada que ver con lo que de verdad Inglaterra intentaba demostrarle.

Inglaterra entró primero, y Chile cerró la puerta por dentro. Caminó hacia el balcón y miró desde La Moneda el hermoso paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus esmeraldas siniestras, pasando como una película el cambio que el tiempo había producido en las calles, las plazas…

Las personas. La gente de Chile.

Seguía dándole la espalda a González, quien se mantenía detrás mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Sé que tu superior te dijo que vendría por una visita de rutina.

—Sí, y aún no sé a qué cresta se refiere con eso.

—Te mintió.

—¿Qué?...

Algo extraño sucedía y lo percibió a la perfección. Inglaterra no era el mismo.

Sus pupilas marrones temblaron, mientras en su mente recobraba las imágenes vivas de Alfred.

Allí en la Casa Blanca… cuando Estados Unidos y él…

"Basta…"

¿Por qué recordaba a Alfred en un momento que debería estar lleno de risas y bromas constantes entre Inglaterra y él?

El aire se volvió denso en la habitación, y el silencio asesinó todo sentimiento grato que había sentido desde que le comunicaron la visita de Gran Bretaña.

—No vine simplemente a verte, Chile.

Tan rápido como un gato, tomó su brazo derecho y lo acercó a él, colocándolo entre el balcón y el cuerpo de Inglaterra, mirándolo de tan cerca que su aliento chocaba constantemente contra su nariz.

Era un aliento frío y casi sin vida…

—Inglaterra… ¿qué mierda te pasa?

Lo miró de pies a cabeza, y clavó sus esmeraldas en la miel de los ojos de González.

—Nada. Sólo quiero pedirte un favor.

Frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación.

—¿Un favor? —¿Qué clase de favor era ese que Chile podía hacerle a Inglaterra?

—_Yes._

Su cuerpo tembló, y Reino Unido se acercó más aún.

Fue la viva imagen de Alfred.

Acababa de convencerse.

Alfred y Arthur eran iguales.

Imperialistas, ambiciosos…

—_Bien sabes que con los de la OTAN no te conviene tener problemas._

—¿Qué… qué _querís_? —Preguntó, haciéndose el valiente. El recuerdo de Norteamérica asechándolo y chantajeándolo no lo dejaba pensar ni hablar con claridad.

Inglaterra aclaró su garganta y sonrió otra vez. Como un felino, deslizó su rostro por el cuello del chileno, ronroneando frases en su idioma y que Chile no pudo comprender a la perfección.

—Es un asunto militar.

Y todo su mundo cayó, todo se quebró a su alrededor.

Sólo era Arthur y él.

Sólo era Alfred en Arthur, y él…

—No puedo ayudarte si _querís_ enfrentarte a alguien…

—Claro que puedes, porque aunque de forma indirecta, no estarás solo.

Más acertijos. Ya estaba hartándose de esa situación.

Todo comenzó a caer, a derretirse.

—Ya eres parte de nosotros.

Cerró los ojos, enfurecido.

No necesitaba que se lo sacaran en cara, maldita sea…

—No te puedes negar, Chile. Bien sabes por qué…

"Inglaterra… tú no… por favor, no…"

Rogaba, suplicaba que por lo menos él fuera distinto a los otros, pero al igual que todos los demás, era uno más.

Como lo era Chile, como lo era Argentina también.

Mucho podía negarse él, pero bien sabía que los que mandaban no eran las naciones, sino sus superiores.

—Dime de qué se trata entonces.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que rendirse.

—De las Islas Malvinas…

* * *

Se había levantado tarde. Había comido tarde, había asistido a las reuniones tarde, y todo porque Chile no lo despertó en la mañana cuando se fue.

Chile…

El hermoso recuerdo del chileno debajo de su cuerpo abrazándolo, besando todo lo que sus labios alcanzaban a tocar…

Lo había echado tanto de menos…

Pero el recuerdo maravilloso de la noche anterior se esfumó de inmediato, y en su lugar quedó el de los ojos brillantes chilenos que le comunicaban con tanto ahínco la visita del inglés.

¿Por qué tenía que venir a invadir sus espacios otra vez?

Dio un sorbo a su mate mientras miraba por la ventana, y observaba la lluvia caer frente a él a través de los vidrios.

El cielo negro no parecía darle respuesta a nada.

Y como un rayo, el pensamiento que no debió jamás tener, asechó su cabeza.

—_Tanto que te preocupás por Chile, Argentina. No sé ni me importa qué clase de relación tenés con él, pero sólo espero que toda esa preocupación valga la pena, y no termine saliéndote el tiro por la culata._

—Inglaterra…

No. ¡No, no, no! Eso no podía ser…

—Las Malvinas…

Sujetó su cabeza con sus manos, dejando caer el mate al suelo. Fue un mareo, un destello en blanco, azul y rojo.

De inmediato llegó un criado a preguntarle qué demonios sucedía. Argentina lo miró e inmediatamente se aferró a él buscando poder mantenerse de pie.

"Las Malvinas…"

—Eso no… no puede tratarse de eso la visita de…

La respiración comenzó a hacerle falta. Se estaba desesperando. Necesitaba ver en ese instante a Chile, preguntarle qué demonios sucedía…

¡No podía permanecer un segundo más allí con esa intriga!

—Tengo que ir a ver a Chile…

—Señor, tendría que ir ya mañana…

No escuchaba nada, sólo sus pensamientos que le gritaban una y otra vez la frase dicha en la voz de su superior: te lo dije.

¡No!

Chile no podía hacer algo así…

Y como si no hubiera esperanza a nada, cayó rendido sobre el sofá sin responder las incesantes preguntas de su criado.

Su corazón pareció dejar de latir.

* * *

—No puedo ayudarte con eso…—Respondió de inmediato, consiguiendo salir al fin de la prisión que Inglaterra le había hecho.

Fue precisamente en ese momento cuando comprendió la reacción de Argentina ante la noticia que Manuel, con un entusiasmo infantil, había ido a comunicarle.

—Oh, claro que sí puedes. Y no sólo puedes: DEBES ayudarme. ¿Qué pasaría si Estados Unidos se entera de que me negaste ayuda? —Dijo, girando a mirarlo mientras Chile parecía huir de sus palabras.

Tembló. Su voz, sus manos, sus labios. Todo se movió frenéticamente en contra de su voluntad. ¿Por qué demonios actuaba de esa forma frente a Inglaterra? ¡Chile no era así!

—Me _estay_ chantajeando, _hueón_… caíste muy bajo.

—No. Te estoy advirtiendo. —Respondió, siendo testigo del brillo imperialista que los ojos y dientes ingleses le mostraban, gritándole sin palabras que cuando Inglaterra ponía el pie en alguna tierra, tierra inglesa era.

"Maldito… eres igual que tu hermano menor…"

Todo ese entusiasmo había quedado lejos, a kilómetros de él. Ya no era lo mismo… ¿por qué?

¿Por qué había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

¿O es que en verdad siempre había sido así y sólo era que no se había dado cuenta?

—Abre tus costas a mis soldados para atacar a Argentina por ambos flancos. —Dijo, exigiéndolo, como si Chile fuera una colonia más.

—¡Antes muerto!

No pareció inmutarse siquiera. Sólo sonrió con altanería, y volvió a abrir su odiosa boca.

—Bien, si es así, ya veremos quienes pagarán las consecuencias—Y miró por el balcón hacia la calle, donde la noche volvía a caer con la misma calma aniquiladora.

Lloró por dentro.

—Te dejaré pensarlo, Chile. Por mientras, iré a ver a tu vecino. Hace mucho que no lo veo…

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo decir eso.

Era obvio que sólo buscaba burlarse…

—Vendré mañana a esta misma hora. Si aún insistes en no cooperar, lo siento mucho. Pero no será precisamente Argentina el más dañado…

Apretó sus puños con furia, clavado sus uñas en sus palmas. Sus dientes rechinaron por la ira, la impotencia de saberse indefenso frente al Imperio Británico.

—Eres un egoísta.

—Soy europeo, Chile. Y a los europeos sólo nos importan los europeos.

Y lo abandonó para dirigirse hacia donde había dicho.

Se tiró en la cama y lloró. ¿Cómo demonios iba a lidiar con eso?

¿Cómo iba a convivir consigo mismo si es que llegaba a obedecer las órdenes?

"Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer… ¡por la cresta!"

Necesitaba aire. En esas situaciones La Moneda se le hacía demasiado pequeña, así que salió a caminar para perderse entre los barrios bajos de Santiago, entre las ausentes personas.

Nadie mirándolo. Nadie conversando en las plazas… ¡nadie haciendo nada!

Sólo eran fantasmas que caminaban de un lugar a otro, y él, como intentando evitar ser quien era, sólo caminaba.

Buscó entre las calles la idea de ser otro. Cualquier nación, menos Chile.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_¡Holas! aquí el segundo cap x3! Espero que les haya gustado._

_No tengo mucho que decir sobre éste xD ahora la historia comienza a tomar forma! :D es algo emocionante para mí xD_

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá. Muchísimas gracias._

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


	4. III: La decisión más difícil

******Advertencia: **Este fanfic tiene contenidos acerca de política.

* * *

_Capítulo III_

_La decisión más difícil_

* * *

Dormía sobre el sillón luego de la horrible sensación que se le vino al pecho al pensar en todo lo anterior.

Chile, Inglaterra, Las Malvinas…

Golpearon su puerta repentinamente con agresividad. Frunció el seño al escucharlo entresueños. Uno de sus criados fue a abrir la puerta, y con caballerosidad, unos pasos distintivos se escucharon contra el suelo de la Casa Rosada.

—Buenas noches. Busco a…

No necesitó escuchar nada más para identificar esos tonos de voz. Era el británico, era el idiota de habla inglesa que toma té como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era Inglaterra.

El criado lo hizo pasar, y como intentando huir de allí, Hernández se puso inmediatamente de pie llegando a marearse por la repentina acción. Inglaterra se acercó a él, extendiéndole la mano cordialmente, sonriendo con ironía. Una que lo descolocaba.

—_Good night_, Argentina—Lo saludó personalmente. Martín miró a su criado que permanecía junto a la puerta, y le hizo un gesto para que los dejara solo, a lo que el hombre no se negó.

Sus ojos verdes y jóvenes se clavaron en los otros más antiguos, enfrentándolos.

—¿Qué querés? —Preguntó de mala gana.

—Oh, _c'mon _Argentina… No tengas esas actitudes tan poco diplomáticas conmigo. —Dijo, con la ironía escapándosele de la boca como lo hacían las palabras. —Salúdame como corresponde.

Giró, rechazando la petición del inglés. Gran Bretaña sonrió divertido, dejando caer su brazo.

"Latinos. Siempre tan inmaduros".

—Te pregunté qué querés. —Insistió el rubio más joven. —No tenés nada que hacer aquí. Si viniste sólo por hincharme las pelotas podés ir-…

—No vine a eso—Respondió de inmediato, interrumpiendo las hirientes palabras de Martín. Éste volvió a girar para mirarlo, volver a enfrentar verde con verde.

—¿Entonces?

—_What?_ ¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte sólo porque quería?

—Nunca hacés las cosas porque sí. Siempre hay algo detrás de ti, siempre.

Pareció meditar irritablemente en eso. Puso su mano en su mentón, fingiendo pensar. —Puede ser… Pero en esta ocasión no_. You know_, vine a ver a Chile por asuntos de rutina, y pasé a verte, y darme cuenta de cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que…

—Calláte. —Y ahora fue él quien lo interrumpió.

—Que nos vimos.

Volvieron a mirarse. Uno con indiferencia, el otro con ira.

¿Qué demonios buscaba con esa visita tan repentina?

—¿Acaso no recuerdas esos años, Hernández?

Le dio la espalda, escapando de sus recuerdos. Esos recuerdos invasores que asechaban su calma y que asesinaban la plenitud que Chile siempre le dejaba cada vez que se veían.

—Cuando era niño. —Dijo, y sus puños se cerraron de impotencia. —Cuando Chile y yo alucinábamos por tus historias de piratas. Siempre atentos escuchándote. Y cuando las horas se hacían segundos en tu compañía…

—No me refería exactamente a _esos _años. Hablo de años más cercanos. Hace un siglo, más o menos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Se acercó a él, quedándose detrás. Lo abrazó por la cintura y apegó su boca al cuello blancuzco de Hernández.

Su aliento chocó de lleno contra la piel, arrancándole temblores frenéticos y haciéndolo sentir sensaciones extrañas.

—Sigues igual de delicioso que antes, Argentina. Los años no pasan en vano por tu cuerpo…

Cerró los ojos con frustración, obligando a su cuerpo a no responder ante esos impulsos desfachatados del inglés.

Ese engreído era un caballero—o eso decía—, pero cuando quería seducir, vaya que lo hacía bien…

Buen testigo fue de eso durante años sin poder resistirse.

—¿Por qué viniste a ver a Chile? —Preguntó, alejándose de él y abandonando los labios británicos que recorrían su cuello. Seguía dándole la espalda. Sabía que si se enfrentaba ante esos ojos irónicos y poderosos, no soportaría los deseos de darle un puñetazo.

—Sólo digamos que hay negocios que quiero tratar con él.

Más misterios. ¿Qué demonios buscaba?

—En los que te incluyes, Martín.

—¿Qué?...

—Un favor que hace mucho tiempo quería pedirle.

Giró otra vez, y al verlo pudo apaciguar el deseo de romperle la cara a patadas. Ahora era otra cosa la que tenía en mente.

Fue acercándose otra vez hasta estar tan cerca que sus narices pudieron tocarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron, adivinando al instante de qué se trataba.

Todas sus dudas fueron resueltas. Era obvio que se trataba de…

—Las Malvinas serán mías. Definitivamente mías.

—Chile no te apoyaría…

—Oh, ya veremos, Hernández. Por mientras ve haciéndote a la idea de que así como estás, es difícil que puedas irte en mi contra. Recuerda que soy un aliado más de Estados Unidos. Y tú eres uno más de nosotros, al igual que tu amado vecino.

La sangre en sus venas corría mil veces más rápido. Sus puños volvieron a cerrarse.

—Esas islas ya me pertenecen. Sólo falta hacerlo oficial.

—Cerrá la boca, pirata.

—Y estás cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia. —Agregó con una sonrisa.

Maldito el día en que Inglaterra aprendió a usar el sarcasmo con tanta propiedad. Eso lo hacía enfurecer más.

Relamió sus labios y, con una odiosa insolencia, besó fugazmente la boca argentina antes de retirarse.

* * *

Por la cresta… no podía ponerse a llover ahora. No en el momento en que disfrutaba tanto de sus calles. A pesar de lo grueso de su ropa era seguro que pescaría un resfriado.

Mas prefirió eso y no volver a su casa. Prefería las calles y la lluvia, la lluvia y las calles. Tranquilas y tensas como ellas solas desde hace seis años. Miró a su alrededor y los muros se veían puros y limpios. Ninguna raya, ninguna objeción, ¡nadie opinando ni diciendo nada! ¿Cómo demonios su gente podía vivir así de sumisa? ¡¿Cómo soportaría él un día más así de sumiso frente a otros?

Siguió caminando. Caminó por el centro. Agradeció por un segundo llevar puesto su uniforme militar: pasaba como un guardia de La Moneda más entre los edificios rotos y el horizonte perdiendo los límites de Santiago.

Y lloró.

Las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia resbalando por su uniforme. El viento las desviaba, alejándolas de él. El sonido del silencio asechando la calma de sus pensamientos: ninguna fiesta en los fines de semana, y eso que ya era la madrugada del viernes.

Necesitó un abrazo de Argentina, así como en otros tiempos lo hubiese necesitado de Estados Unidos o de Inglaterra.

"Inglaterra…"

El cambio…

¿Tan fuerte era la influencia de Alfred en las demás naciones? ¿Cómo era posible que siendo Inglaterra el hermano mayor del norteamericano, fuera más influenciado que todos los demás?

¿Cuál era su interés en esas islas?

Y lo que era más intrigante: ¿por qué debía ser él quien lo ayudara? ¿Por qué no Perú o Uruguay?

"Porque sabe la influencia que él ejerce sobre mí…"

Tantas preguntas, y tan poco tiempo para responderlas. Debía entregar una respuesta mañana si no quería más derramamiento de sangre en las calles de Santiago.

Sí. Definitivamente, primero estaba su gente y después él…

Después Argentina…

Qué falso resultaba ese orden.

Dolía elegir entre sus dos _amores._ Dolía demasiado. Antes de elegir entre lo uno o lo otro prefería estar muerto.

¿Y si era egoísta por una vez en su vida? ¿Qué pasaría?

"¿Qué más puede hacerme Alfred? Ya tomó lo que quería de mí. Me usó y me abandonó. Latinoamérica es y seguirá siendo un pueblito al sur de Estados Unidos, haga lo que haga"

¡No!. ¡Primero su gente!, ¡sus hijos!, luego lo demás.

"Martín…"

Luego Argentina.

"Martín…"

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con sus puños y haciendo que los charcos de agua chocaran de lleno contra su cuerpo. Estaba atrapado.

Entre la espada y la pared.

O era más sangre, o era más lejanía entre quien tanto estimaba y él mismo.

* * *

Necesitaba armar todo ese crucigrama en ese mismo instante. Con su chaqueta militar en mano se dirigió a ver a Chile. Debía, no… necesitaba aclarar todo ese asunto.

En otros momentos, esos instantes en que cruzaba la cordillera de los Andes para ir a verlo, se le hacían segundos. Era demasiado hermoso mirar los límites de Chile y los propios, siendo testigo de la belleza latinoamericana, de sus riquezas culturales, de su gente, de su historia.

De sus deberes como países americanos también…

Pero ese no era el caso. El camino se le hizo eterno, y si había algo que lo desesperaba en ese momento era que no encontraba a Chile por ningún lado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Pronto se encontró en un barrio bajo de Santiago. Y allí estaba él, contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando como un niño regañado, como en los años de la Colonia cuando España lo encontraba haciendo travesuras. Y se conmovió. Quiso correr, sentarse a su lado y llorar con él, pero no podía permitirse ser tan débil.

Caminó despacio, haciendo que su sombra cubriera la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la piel del chileno. Éste lo miró hacia arriba, sin poder evitar sonreír al mirarlo.

—¿Qué mierda _estay_ haciendo aquí? —Intentó sonar rudo e indiferente, pero bien sabía que esa sonrisa idiota que se le había formado en la cara decía todo lo contrario.

—Necesitaba verte. Inglaterra fue a verme hace algunas horas y me habló de…

—Ya sé de qué te habló. Por la _cresta_… no sé qué _chucha_ hacer…—Y volvió a enterrar su rostro en sus manos, cubriendo su avergonzada expresión del argentino. Odiaba que lo vieran llorar.

¿Qué era eso de que no sabía qué hacer? ¿Qué había entremedio de todo eso?

¿Cuál era el plan de Arthur?

—Manuel, este no es un buen lugar para hablar. Vamos a algún lado. Necesito preguntarte algo…

Todo comenzaba a calzar de a poco. Pero anhelaba escucharlo de la boca de él. Hasta que no lo hiciera, lo que Inglaterra decía no eran más que estupideces.

Ayudó a Chile a ponerse de pie, y caminaron juntos hasta la casa de González. Entraron, se secaron rápidamente junto a una pequeña estufa, y Hernández no tardó en tocar el tema que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Además de querer verlo, claro.

—¿Por qué dijiste hace un rato que no sabés qué carajo hacer? —Ni un solo segundo esperó para calmar esa intriga, esa angustia que le apretaba el pecho y le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Era estrictamente necesario aclarar todo, ahora. Ya.

Chile se sobresaltó. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

¿Por qué cresta se le había salido? ¡Cómo tan _hueón_!

—No sé por dónde empezar…

Los ojos argentinos lo miraron, y la oscuridad brotaba de los propios. ¿Cómo demonios decidir?

¿Cómo?...

—Por el principio, che…

Se miraron otra vez, y Chile, como queriendo escapar del mundo, se apegó al cuerpo de Argentina, buscando calor.

Fue extraña la reacción, pero no iba a negarse. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos diciéndole cosas extrañas. Acariciaba su cabello marrón y con la otra correspondió el abrazo. ¿Qué era todo eso?

¿Desde cuándo Chile actuaba así?

Todo el entorno había terminado por destruir gran parte de su esencia.

—Inglaterra me amenazó…

Fue todo.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se arrepintió por no darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando lo tuvo al frente.

—Especificá.

—Quiere Las Malvinas, y si no lo ayudo a conseguirlas mi gente será…—No pudo continuar. No resistió la idea de sólo decirlo o pensarlo. No podía aceptar la idea de que más extravíos, más tortura, más muertes habrían. Más aún, y el único afectado por eso sería él. Ni siquiera su superior movería un dedo por evitarlo.

Todo lo contrario…

—Es un cobarde hijo de puta.

Por un segundo saberse entre los brazos de Martín, siendo consolado como una niñita llorona lo hizo sentir débil y humillado; mas no tenía energías para seguir haciéndose el fuerte. Necesitaba de él, más que nunca.

—Y no sé qué mierda hacer… No puedo permitir que mis _cabros_ sigan sufriendo… ¡Son mis hijos!, ¡hijos de mi tierra!, ¡ellos me dan la existencia!

Y volvió a llorar en el pecho de su amado Argentina. Apretó con sus puños la ropa militar del rubio, y sollozó con potencia. Hernández no sabía qué demonios hacer. No podía reprocharle…

—Y tampoco puedo traicionarte porque…

Volvió a guardar silencio. El llanto lo hacía hablar demasiado. Ahora lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no? —Insistió, intentando sacarle más palabras de sus labios de cobre.

—Porque… yo…

¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?

"No _podí_ decirle _hueón_, no _podí_…"

—Si tú _sabí _oh… no me _hagai _decirlo…—Y se alejó de él limpiando sus lágrimas, tomando conciencia recién ahí de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Pero sería bonito escucharte decírmelo, Chile…—Dijo, acercándose por detrás y apegando la espalda chilena al pecho argentino. —Dale Manu… decílo…

"Esto se está desviando totalmente del motivo que me hizo venir" No pudo evitar pensarlo. Era cierto.

Pero eso era mucho mejor que estar discutiendo con él por un pelotudo tan imbécil como Reino Unido.

—Martín, yo…

Lo escuchó atento, y eso lo hizo temblar.

Le daba demasiado miedo decirlo. Pronunciar esa frase era condenarse… ¡Era ser débil!

"¿Qué más débil puedo ser?..."

Sin embargo esos ojos verdes, ese cabello de oro tan brillante como el sol… ese sol que se ocultaba tras el océano pacífico que bañaba sus costas, lo hacía dudar tremendamente.

Y necesitó decirlo. Esa boca que ahora hacía chocar su aliento contra su cuello, terminó por comprarlo.

No iba a traicionarlo. No, claro que no.

Entendió en ese momento que antes de cualquier cosa, estaba Argentina.

Sí, claro que sí. Argentina, y luego lo demás. ¿Qué más podría hacerle Alfred? Se volvió a preguntar. Ya no podía tomar nada más de él. Todo lo tenía bajo su control.

Inglaterra podía irse a la _chucha _con su amenaza. Él iba a estar con Argentina para siempre porque…

Porque…

—No voy a traicionarte, _hueón_…—Dijo por fin, sintiendo la mirada acogedora de Argentina en sus ojos marrones que no respondían de la misma forma. Pero necesitó hacerlo luego de unos segundos…—No voy a traicionarte, porque…

—Decíme, Manu…—Y esa boca otra vez, convenciéndolo. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del contacto con su lengua, con sus labios, cerrando sus ojos.

Y todo lo vio claro como el agua, como sus costas, como los ojos verdes que se cerraban víctimas del placer abrumador que sentían al tocar ese cuello chileno la boca argentina.

—Porque te amo_, hueón_ fleto…

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Chan! lo dijo, lo dijo! xD! por fin le dijo y no pudo negarse a sí mismo e_é!_

El lío de Argentina e Inglaterra es un tanto confuso... la verdad es que en este fic también habrá un tantiiiiiiiito de UKArg, se me hizo imposible no agregar esta pareja, ya que me gusta tanto como el UKChi e_é

En fin, gracias por leer y por seguir esta idea loca~ es una alegría inmensa saberme leída :3

Nos vemos a la próxima!

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


	5. IV: Jamás

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic tiene contenidos a cerca de política.

* * *

_Capítulo IV_

_Jamás_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos verdes luego de escucharlo, como si a sus oídos llegara el tango más hermoso. Sonrió casi sin querer, pues la dulce melodía de las sílabas en la boca del chileno eran más que deleitantes. Por fin, luego de años, había conseguido oír esas maravillosas palabras.

Aunque claro, no lo esperaba con los próximos dos adjetivos. Pero lo había logrado al fin.

—Yo también te amo, Manu…—Respondió, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma a mar y a pólvora que desprendía su ropa, y que luego de años se había impregnado en su piel, volviéndose parte de su esencia.

Él giró, mirándolo a los ojos. Enfrentando la miel con las esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad, buscando encontrar en las hermosas pupilas chilenas la respuesta al anhelo.

Supo entonces, que Inglaterra mentía.

¿Por qué lo hacía?, le importó un bledo el motivo. Lo importante era que Chile no lo traicionaría. No iba a renunciar a él.

Acarició su mejilla con dulzura, sonriéndole de la misma forma. Limpió las lágrimas hirientes con sus dedos retirándolas de allí, para que ya no estorbaran en la linda escena que ambos protagonizaban.

—Me _hacés_ tan bien…—Confesó, contagiándole la sonrisa al otro. Chile tomó las manos de Argentina y posteriormente tomó su rostro, imitando la acción del rubio. —Inglaterra puede irse al carajo. Vos siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. —Respondió, sin dudar ni un solo segundo. — Y tú conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Manu… siempre.

Y sus bocas volvieron a tocarse con la misma intensidad de la noche anterior. Sus labios siendo atrapados por los del otro, sus lenguas tocándose y luchando por tener el control…

¿Cómo demonios Inglaterra podía pensar en destruir algo tan único, tan fuerte y tan hermoso?

Al separarse se miraron, y ya no había angustia en los ojos de Argentina ni desesperación en los de Chile.

Sólo eran dos naciones mirándose, amándose.

Y así, envueltos en fuego, como sólo dos naciones pueden quemarse por la pasión, volvieron a unir sus territorios, ignorando a la Cordillera de los Andes que desde siempre los había separado.

* * *

El hotel era uno de los más lujosos de Santiago. La decoración y el orden lo hacían sentir como si aquel lugar se tratara de Manchester o del mismísimo Londres. Al parecer Chile tenía razón cuando dijo que su estadía sería inolvidable.

Pero a pesar de que el hotel era hermoso y tranquilo, donde podía disfrutar de su té a cada hora con total calma; prefería pasar la noche en _otros _lugares.

No en el hotel, no en un departamento…

Prefería La Moneda, ese lugar donde Chile siempre estaba.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo deseaba. Anhelaba sentirlo entre sus brazos para estrecharlo con ellos, mientras juraba ya sentir las piernas chilenas enredándose en su cintura. Y esa voz que podía sonar tranquila y confiable, pero que al primer peligro se erizaba y mostraba insultos particulares y, a sus oídos, jocosos. Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en su memoria, soñándolos entrecerrados igual que su boca jadeante y húmeda.

Era imposible no desearlo. Cómo no hacerlo, cada uno de esos mocosos latinoamericanos era único, tan tentadores como ellos solos.

Pero Chile, en ese momento por lo menos, era especial.

Su temperatura corporal comenzó a aumentar y el té que sostenía entre sus manos se vio abandonado de pronto en su mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la calle por la ventana que tenía en frente, viendo la belleza del cielo negro chileno y la luna llena iluminando la habitación.

La luz era destructiva para sus ojos verdes que ardían de deseo y que se entrecerraban víctimas del poder exterior hacia sus orbes. Anhelaba tocarlo, ahora… ya…

Necesitaba acariciar todo ese territorio tan árido como el desierto de Atacama, y sentir la tierra húmeda del lluvioso sur; con la yema de sus dedos.

Solo imaginarse toda esa extensión de valles a su merced lo hacía cerrar los ojos sin poder soportar el dolor que su sexo en ascenso hacía contra sus pantalones.

Y gimió tocándose, sin saber si esas manos que rodeaban su capital eran chilenas, o inglesas.

* * *

La mañana del viernes era nublada. El sol parecía huir de ellos cuando abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, enfrentándose los chilenos con los argentinos, sin poder evitar sonreírse. La noche anterior había sido tan placentera y al mismo tiempo única. Jamás lo habían hecho mientras se repetían una y otra, y otra, y otra vez "te amo".

Era, por supuesto, el mejor recuerdo que el trasandino tenía de su vecino. Más que las expresiones, eran las palabras.

A pesar de que se diga que una imagen vale más que mil de ellas.

—¿En qué _pensai _tanto? —Le preguntó de repente, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo divertido su cabeza hacia un lado.

—En vos y yo—Respondió sin chistar—. Fue muy bonito lo de anoche, Manu…

El susodicho se sonrojó, apartando la vista—Como si fuera la primera vez que _tiramos_.

Argentina se incorporó a medio cuerpo, buscando los ojitos marrones con sus esmeraldas. Le extrañó esa actitud, aunque no lo hubiese dicho con mala intención. —No me refiero a eso, boludo. —"Bueno, también eso" Pensó sin poder evitarlo—. Hablo de lo que me dijiste. Fue bonito… No se me va a olvidar jamás.

—Y pobre de ti si se te olvida o me _hacís_ repetírtelo porque te _vay_ a arrepentir de haber nacido— Era divertido y juguetón cuando quería, y ese era el momento en que quería divertirse con el rubio.

—Te voy a obligar a decírmelo cada vez que se me antoje, boludito mío…—Respondió, sonriendo con picardía.

—Oblígame si _podís poh_—Dijo desafiándolo, sonriendo de la misma forma.

No bastó mucho para que Argentina se le tirara encima y comenzara una batalla de cosquillas. Rodaron por la cama envueltos en risas de niños, entre caricias camufladas y besos disimulados. Ambos desnudos, sin nada que ocultar, mostrando todo lo que eran: un par de naciones de joven historia que se amaban con locura, a pesar de todo.

El argentino quedó sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos con ternura, y una sonrisa imposible de apagarse.

Chile también sonreía de forma sincera. Así lo sintió el rubio y él mismo también. Luego de años pudo sonreírle a _él _de la forma que sonreía casi todos los días cuando eran un par de revoltosos adolescentes.

El moreno giró su cabeza desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, y Argentina hizo lo mismo. La lluvia comenzó a caer mojando los grandes ventanales de la casa. No era violenta, sólo se dedicaba a caer con delicadeza en el suelo agrietado y chileno.

—¿No _deberíai_ volver a tu casa? Tu superior debe andar con el alma en un hilo si es que ya sabe que no _estay_—Dijo, volvieron a mirarlo.

—¿Me estás echando? —Preguntó divertido, arqueando una ceja y mirándolo con picardía.

Chile se sonrojó—¡No, _hueón_!, es sólo que…

—¿Entonces querés que me quede?

Cuando se lo proponía, ese fleto podía ser muy hostigoso. No es que lo fuera en ese momento—era hasta divertido—, pero a pesar de querer pasar más momentos juntos y todo lo demás, también habían deberes que ambos debían cumplir como naciones.

—Sólo quiero que _volvai _para que no te hagan problemas…

Argentina sonrió enternecido. Ver a Chile así de tímido era una sensación muy agradable, un deleite único.

Y por mientras, estando debajo del cuerpo trasandino, esos "deberes" de los que su mente le recordaba, lo llenaron de angustia.

La preocupación, la desesperación y la ira parecían querer tomar control de sus sentidos y pensamientos. Pero no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera. Ya se había decidido, y si Reino Unido no estaba de acuerdo, mala suerte por él; pero Chile no iba a dejar a Argentina perder como chino frente a los fuertes del Tratado del Atlántico Norte.

En la noche de ese día viernes, vería a Inglaterra de nuevo. Le diría, con ironía, que lo sentía, pero Chile y Argentina eran vecinos, _hermanos_, y lo más importante de todo era…

Era…

"que lo amo…"

¿Y cómo demonios puede traicionarse así a alguien que se ama? Hay seres que lo hacen y nunca pudo explicárselo, pero él no lo iba a hacer.

Además, esos ojitos verdes y brillantes no permitían una traición después de tantas cosas juntos.

No iba a dejar que ese brillo se apagara.

No iba a permitir que quien hacía brillar esos ojos argentinos dejara de ser el motivo para que dejaran de brillar.

Esos ojos siempre, SIEMPRE, debían brillar por Chile, y por nadie más.

Nunca por Inglaterra o Italia, nunca por Estados Unidos o por España. Sólo por Chile.

Y ese brillo fue el mismo que vio la noche anterior, cuando lo vio aparecer frente a él mientras lloraba de impotencia en sus calles.

—Hoy debo darle la respuesta a Inglaterra—Susurró de repente, desviando el anterior tema de conversación. El ambiente se volvió tenso, y es que era imposible que el aire flotara con libertad en esas situaciones tan extrañas en las que sacaba el tema del británico. En ese día por lo menos.

—¿Irás a verlo o él vendrá a verte? —Preguntó. Chile, con una habilidad sorprendente, logró captar cierto tono de celos en la voz trasandina.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero sin querer ocultarlo tampoco— Él vendrá. —Dijo, en un tono extraño.

—Si querés puedo acompañarte mientras hablas con ese cejudo.

—No Martín. No es necesario. Sé defenderme solo.

Esa era la actitud. ¡Ese era Manuel González! ¡Ese que tenía aprisionado contra el colchón de la cama era el verdadero Chile!, a quien amaba con locura. Se sintió orgulloso de él, estando cien por ciento convencido de que aquellas palabras no podían ser más ciertas.

Chile era fuerte y decidido.

¿Quién no sería feliz en el lugar de Argentina?

—Está bien. Espero que todo resulte como deba ser.

—Así será. Inglaterra no se saldrá con la suya. Ni él ni ninguno de esos que financiaron la condena de mis hijos.

Ya no más resentimiento, ya no más rabia. Ahora había decisión y altanería en su voz. La voz del Chile que se levanta a pesar de todas las cosas.

Y Argentina, más orgulloso que nunca, le sonrió de la forma más sincera y cómplice posible.

Eso era precisamente lo que él esperaba sentir sobre sí mismo y sus hijos, su tierra, lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Serían uno. No Chile ni Argentina, sino una sola gran nación.

Entonces se convenció de que juntos eran tremendamente fuertes.

Los hijos de Chile y los propios.

—Y la de los míos.

Se besaron con dulzura y complicidad, cerrando sus ojos llevados hacia el más extraño de los placeres: el de unir sus cuerpos sin culpas.

* * *

La noche se le había hecho horriblemente larga. Eran demasiados los sueños extraños que su mente le presentaba. Todos eran diferentes, pero compartían el mismo deseo: poseerlo.

Horas completas girando de un lado a otro entre las sábanas que rozaban una y otra vez su piel blanca y desnuda, intentando crear distancia entre su cabeza y esos deseos posesivos y sucios para con el chileno.

Claro que no era el único. No era sólo él quien la noche anterior había sucumbido en su mente. Argentina solía visitarlo en sueños, se desnudaba frente a sus ojos hambrientos, obligándolo sin palabras a tirársele encima y encerrarlo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Los recuerdos de siglos pasados eran maravillosos. Donde él, en sus barcos piratas llevaba al argentino a recorrer los océanos, siendo sólo un niño. Luego, cuando ya comenzaba a crecer y a formarse como una nación a la joven edad aparente de los 17 años, por primera vez tuvo la dicha de tocarlo.

Disfrutar de un cuerpo tan joven y hermoso. De las maravillas recién descubiertas en territorios argentinos. Toda esa maravillosa extensión de tierra recientemente explorada para ser ultrajada por sus manos con olor a metal y a pólvora, características de las armas que siempre traía en sus trajes piratas.

Frotó su rostro con pesadez. Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió con el mismo traje militar que siempre traía puesto: el típico verde haciendo juego con las esmeraldas ubicadas debajo de sus cejas que fueron desde siempre su marca registrada.

Inevitablemente, esos ojos verdes dibujados virtualmente en el espejo le recordaban a los argentinos, pero en una versión mucho más inocente e infantil. Era adorable. Pero cuando ya la apariencia angelical del niño colonial fue quedando de lado y a su paso fue dejando la del muchacho, la tentación era insoportable.

Y fue entonces que sin resistirlo, fue él quien arrebató la pureza de las tierras argentinas.

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada por evitarlo. Ambos lo deseaban, Inglaterra lo sabía. Fue entonces al pensarlo que su boca se torció en una sonrisa indescifrable.

Anhelaba también volver a tocar esos terrenos. Los recuerdos no eran suficientes por sí solos. Debía revivirlos a como diera lugar.

Aunque eso implicara el arrebatamiento definitivo de las islas.

Anhelaba la atención de esos dos. Necesitaba tenerlos. Fue cómico, por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo como Francia cuando deseaba convertir a todos los demás en territorio francés.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba actuando de la misma forma. Egoísta, igual que siempre.

Igual que en la Edad Media, en el Renacimiento. Como durante la Guerra de los Cien años, como en los enfrentamientos marítimos con España y Francia.

Siempre egoísta. Primero Inglaterra, primero los ingleses. Luego los demás.

El egoísmo se anteponía ante todo lo noble que intentaba ser o hacer.

Pero era imposible irse en contra de su misma esencia. Era imposible luchar contra lo que más lo identificaba.

Y era por eso precisamente que buscaba también poseer algo mínimo de Chile.

Por lo menos una caricia atrevida, un beso apasionado…

Una sola noche, y volvería a sentirse pleno como en sus años de piratería.

Sólo eso. Sólo un miserable tacto para sentir lo que Estados Unidos alguna vez sintió también.

Una vista general de su cuerpo. Una mirada burlista y deseosa a sus áridas regiones nortinas, ganadas en siglos anteriores por guerras en las que, quizás indirectamente, también participó.

Pero ya no tenía caso pensar en tiempos pasados. Ahora debía concentrarse en el presente, en que por motivos egoístas se encontraba allí, al asecho. Como en la Cordillera de los Andes, deleitándose con el paisaje hacia ambos lados.

Jugando a ser el villano.

Y recordó entonces que esa noche debía recibir la respuesta del chileno.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió tranquilo. Estaba confiado, pues bien sabía que no había nada más grande que el amor de Chile hacia su gente, y si los hijos de su tierra estaban en juego, no importaba venderle el _alma _al diablo con tal de no verlos otra vez como en _esos _años.

Esos años que conocía casi tanto como Estados Unidos.

Si Chile aceptaba, podría obtener lo que tanto deseaba. Sino… bueno, él se lo había advertido ya.

O era Argentina, o era su gente. Pero no ambas, ni tampoco podía ser neutral.

Qué situación más conveniente para lograr su cometido. Las cosas no pudieron presentarse mejor. Inglaterra sería el legítimo y único propietario de las Islas Malvinas—O como a él le gustaba llamarles, _The Falklands Islands_—, y Chile sería, por lo menos una noche, de su propiedad.

La más preciada en ese momento.

Argentina y Chile serían toda la realidad de sus deseos. Sin negarse, sin chistar.

Serían quienes representarían frente a sus ojos y no frente a sus pensamientos todas las fantasías. Las más lascivas de todas.

Y estando aliado con Alfred, aquel deseo no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Entonces, convencido plenamente de sí mismo, lo profetizó frente a su espejo, en una voz que seduciría a cualquiera, pero que para quienes lo conocían, sonaba infinitamente sádica.

—Las Malvinas serán mías. Y Chile conocerá por primera vez en su historia lo que es disfrutar verdaderamente de un pirata inglés.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Cuarto cap :3 espero que les haya gustado._

_No hay mucho que aclarar xD y bueno... muchas gracias por leer hasta acá. Significa mucho para mí._

_¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya


	6. V: Rebeldía

_**Advertencia: **Este fanfic tiene contenidos acerca de política.  
_

* * *

_Capítulo V_

_"Rebeldía"_

* * *

La noche estaba llegando otra vez, haciendo avanzar sus días como una tradición más que una dicha. El sol que salió a iluminar el paisaje de sus tierras, se ocultaba ahora tras el mar, dejando en su lugar la eterna oscuridad del cielo estrellado.

Oscurecía rápido en invierno. Qué desperdicio.

Martín ya había vuelto a la Argentina luego de que Chile prácticamente se lo suplicara. Era cierto que era muy bonito estar juntos, pero había deberes que cumplir, reuniones a las que asistir, conversaciones en las que participar.

Era fastidioso, pero las naciones tienen mayores responsabilidades que los humanos.

Su cama estaba horriblemente desordenada, con las sábanas haciendo más acto de presencia en el piso que en el colchón. Sonrió divertido y nostálgico. Era retorcido, pero Chile podía concentrar ambos sentimientos en una sonrisa, pues estaba acostumbrado ya a guardar las apariencias. Frente a su superior, a los ministros, a los jefes de la Armada, del Ejército y de la Aviación.

Su uniforme militar lucía arrugado. Y cómo no, luego de que Argentina se lo tironeara para arrancárselo con desesperación quedó muy estropeado. Mas no se molestó demasiado por ello. Era cierto que intentaba lucir siempre elegante, y más todavía luego del comienzo del régimen.

Era extraño, pero hasta en esas pequeñeces mostraba cambios bruscos.

Esos seis años no habían pasado en vano.

Se acercó a su balcón, olvidándose del estado de su cama. Miró su bandera flamear majestuosa en las alturas, perturbada por el viento. Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que marcaba las 22:47. Faltaba menos de 15 minutos para que Inglaterra interrumpiera su tranquilidad.

Qué tranquilidad. No había tranquilidad para él en ningún momento. Ni siquiera al momento de cerrar los ojos en la noche para olvidarse de ser él, para soñar ser otro, ser cualquiera…

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza. Esos pensamientos significaban cobardía. No quería huir de sus problemas, sino enfrentarse cara a cara a ellos.

Sólo les pedía a todos los santos no flaquear ni tranzar con su promesa. Iba a estar de lado de Argentina, y juntos le harían frente a Inglaterra.

Y a Estados Unidos dibujado perfectamente en la mirada del británico.

Qué vueltas más confusas eran las que la vida le mostraba, burlándose de sus lágrimas que mojaban su rostro. Era difícil decir algo así. Era difícil pensar en enfrentarse a ese que lo abastecía militarmente.

Se sintió como el alumno principiante y ingenuo que se quiere enfrentar lo más rápidamente a su maestro.

Qué humillación.

* * *

No quería irse. No quería abandonarlo. Era horrible pensar en que en unos minutos Chile estaría solo con Inglaterra, sucumbiendo ante sus amenazas baratas. Bien sabía Argentina que Manuel era ingenuo, y no costaría demasiado convencerlo para irse hacia el otro bando.

Bajó de su vehículo y rápidamente introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y entró. El frío de la calle era cruel, y parecía mucho más intenso sin la presencia de las personas.

Cuánto extrañaba ver a sus hijos pasear por la vereda, conduciendo sus coches o simplemente escucharlos conversar en cualquier esquina mientras disfrutaban de algún trago o algo.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría de pasar para volver a ver esa maravillosa escena frente a sus ojos y no en su imaginación ni en sus recuerdos borrosos.

La dictadura le hacía olvidar todo lo bueno.

La sala de estar lucía exactamente igual. Los sirvientes estaban todos ya en sus camas, o eso supuso, pues no había ningún rastro de vida en ninguna de las habitaciones.

"Todos se duermen tan temprano en esta casa…" Pensó.

Fue hacia la cocina y puso a calentar el agua. Quería mate, le calmaba los nervios. Quería olvidarse de que tendría que esperar hasta el otro día para volver a ver a su chilenito. ¡No había pasado ni media hora y ya lo extrañaba! Se estaba volviendo loco y lo sabía, mas no le importó. Si estaba loco, Chile tenía la culpa; no Argentina.

Subió a su habitación luego de terminar con su ya tercer mate. Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, pensando en lo que se vendría a futuro.

No quería recordarlo, pero las palabras que su superior le había dicho hace algunos años vinieron a su memoria como un disparo, evadiendo todo recuerdo maravilloso de las noches anteriores en compañía del chileno.

—_Tanto que te preocupás por Chile, Argentina. No sé ni me importa qué clase relación tenés con él, pero sólo espero que toda esa preocupación valga la pena, y no termine saliéndote el tiro por la culata._

Sonrió confiado.

—Qué boludo es este superior mío…—Se dijo, con total convicción—. Chile nunca me traicionaría. Jamás. Menos ahora que escuché de su propia boca lo que tanto tiempo me costó sacarle.

La felicidad por recordarlo decir aquello volvió tan intensamente como en el primer instante en que las había oído. Nada podría cambiar la promesa. Ni siquiera la más absurda de las amenazas de Inglaterra o Estados Unidos.

Chile era decidido.

Pudo confirmárselo entre gemidos ahogados por besos desesperados.

Y nada, absolutamente nada cambiaría el pacto que ambos juraron cumplir.

Juntos eran fuertes.

Y prefirió olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Si Inglaterra iba a ver a Chile, sabría controlar la situación. No había nada que temer.

—Ese cejudo se llevará la sorpresa de su vida cuando Chile le diga que no va a ayudarlo—Susurró en tono burlesco—. Será mejor que vaya a romperles las pelotas a otros países, y que deje a Manu y a mis islas en paz.

Lo último había sonado más amenazante que jocoso. Lo supo, y no le importó ni un bledo.

Pero a pesar de todo, prefería pensar en otra cosa antes que en el inglés.

Era mejor recordar a Chile antes que pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Nada podía ocultar la dicha que sentía, ni siquiera Gran Bretaña.

Y ni por un solo instante, a partir de ese momento, dejó que su confianza en la promesa, en las palabras de Manu y en las locuras hechas; huyera de su corazón.

Todo parecía tan bonito pensándolo así…

Se dirigió a su baño personal y se duchó rápidamente dispuesto a dormir. Estaba cansado luego de tantas emociones para unas miserables 24 horas. Lo mejor sería acostarse temprano para al otro día comenzar con lo que ya bien conocía: su trabajo.

* * *

Se movía nervioso por su habitación. Caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentaba en la cama, iba a su baño a mojarse la cara, se miraba en el espejo y se daba fuerzas a sí mismo; y el círculo vicioso se repetía una y otra, y otra vez.

Era demasiada presión. ¡Demasiado miedo! No lo iba a negar: estaba atemorizado. Pálido hasta el punto de estar irreconocible.

Y de repente se quedó quieto.

"_Conchesumadre_… no pensé que llegaría tan rápido…" Fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

Sintió que la puerta de un vehículo se cerraba con fuerza desde afuera. No se atrevió a bajar al primer piso, pues el corto pero punzante dolor en su estómago no le permitió ejercer movimiento alguno, salvo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

Los pasos comenzaron a sonar en las escaleras, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Su corazón se iba encogiendo cada vez más, y el temor comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro.

Se sentía peor que cuando los militares salían en las primeras noches del Régimen Militar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó que golpearon su puerta. Miró por enésima vez en esa noche su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que eran justo las 23:00 hrs.

"Inglaterra y su puntualidad _culiá_"

—Adelante. —Dijo en un tono que le pareció extraño, entre nervioso y altanero; intentando estar lo más seguro de sí mismo posible. Era difícil con toda esa presión.

¿Por qué cresta era él quien tenía que estar en esa situación tan difícil?

¿Por qué no otro?

Sentía que todo le jugaba en contra. Como nunca lo había captado, pensó que todo eso era la más grande de las injusticias.

La más cruel de todas…

La puerta fue abriéndose poco a poco. Lo único que quería era tirarse por la ventana y salir corriendo, huir de allí…

No quería ver a Inglaterra a la cara. Sería demasiado difícil.

Pero debía enfrentarlo.

El rubio entró, mirándolo a la cara. Sonreía posesivo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Odiaba verlo con esa sonrisa tan irónica.

Se estaba burlando. ¿Qué otra cosa más sino?

—_Good Night_, Chile—Dijo, estirando su mano para saludarlo. González lo miró despectivo, insultándolo con los ojos.

Ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de estrechar esa mano con la suya.

—Qué malos modales les enseñó Antonio a ustedes dos—Opinó dejando caer su brazo; con la sola intención de provocarlo. A pesar de que su mera presencia ya resultaba horriblemente odiosa—. Argentina hizo lo mismo cuando lo saludé.

—No viniste hasta acá para hablarme de modales, ¿o sí? —Esa voz tan desafiantemente chilena lo estaba excitando, y no sentía culpa al admitirlo.

—Oh, no, claro que no. —Respondió, sarcástico como siempre.

Se dedicó a observarlo desde arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba. Lucía demasiado tentador con ese traje militar azul oscuro, con ese sombrero extraño y del mismo color. Mordió disimuladamente su labio intentando guardarse los comentarios que ya exigían salir de su boca.

Supo entonces que no soportaría demasiado tiempo mirándolo sin poder tocar.

Se sintió extraño ante esa mirada. Era como si lo estuvieran desnudando con los ojos, ¡igual que Alfred!

Casi se desmaya ahí mismo. Lo que menos quería era acordarse de él…

No en ese momento… si era así, no lo soportaría.

Sería demasiado volver a ver a Alfred en los ojos verdes de Arthur.

—¿Y bien, Chile? —Dijo, rompiendo por fin el silencio. Poniendo en claro de forma implícita su _verdadero _motivo para estar allí—¿te decidiste al fin?

González sonrió, evadiendo sus pensamientos anteriores. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa se posaba en su boca.

Arthur parecía muy seguro.

No eran más que dos muros de piedra enfrentándose con sonrisas irónicas y miradas altaneras.

Acompañadas de pensamientos lascivos por parte de Inglaterra.

No podía evitarlo. Chile era hermoso desde donde se le mirara.

—Sí. —Respondió, dándole la espalda al británico. Se quiso hacer el interesante por un momento.

Ya el miedo había quedado atrás. Ahora volvía a ser el mismo Chile de siempre: el que no inclinaba su cabeza ante órdenes, el que opinaba y daba a conocer su voz.

Así era él, y así siempre sería.

—¿Si, qué? —Preguntó como un idiota. Lo reconoció: estaba siendo hechizado por ese cuerpo esbelto y que se notaba a leguas, bien formado.

Mirarlo desde esa perspectiva no ayudaba en absolutamente nada a reprimir sus impulsos carnales.

—Que ya decidí—Respondió un tanto hostigado. Ese intercambio de preguntas y respuestas lo estaba poniendo histérico.

Inglaterra sonrió levantando aún más su rostro. Estaba más que convencido de que Chile no se negaría.

—_Well_, estoy esperando tu respuesta.

—No voy a ayudarte.

Y todo en su interior se quebró, sucumbió. Su entorno pareció temblar con sus palabras. ¿O era Arthur quien en realidad temblaba?

"No es posible…"

Su corazón se detuvo por un mísero instante.

—_WHAT?!_ —Gritó fuera de sí.

—Lo que escuchaste, Arthur—Continuó el otro, con el mismo tono soberbio—. Tus amenazas no me van a convencer.

No… ¡no, no, no! ¡Chile no podía estar actuando así frente a él! ¡¿Quién demonios se creía ese mocoso?!

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un engreído, un agrandado!

—No. Sólo digo lo que me parece justo—Articuló, orgulloso.

—¡Estás loco, Chile!

—Piensa lo que _querái_. A mí me da lo mismo.

Arthur frotó su rostro con pesadez. No sabía si darle preferencia a su enojo o a su incontrolable excitación. ¡Esa actitud altanera lo volvía loco!

Prefirió intentar persuadirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias que esto te podría traer? —Preguntó en un tono amenazante.

Chile sonrió pesadamente. —¿Qué más puede hacerme Alfred? —Respondió resignado.

Lo último no había sonado soberbio, sino triste.

Y otra vez mostró su lado débil.

—No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo, mocoso engreído.

—Ya te dije, Arthur. Tus amenazas no me van a convencer. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

Inglaterra rió fría y exageradamente. Eso había sido espeluznante.

—¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada que perder? —Preguntó amenazante—. Ahora dices eso, pero luego te arrepentirás. Te lo juro. —Continuó, soberbio.

—No—Y para convencerse más a sí mismo, giró otra vez, encontrando a Inglaterra a escasos centímetros de él—, no voy a arrepentirme de esto. Yo estaré del lado de Argentina, sin importar las consecuencias.

Esa devoción hacia su vecino le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Ya no quería que Chile pensara en el argentino. ¡Lo quería para sí y para nadie más!

—Insisto, González. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que haces.

Chile guardó silencio ante esas palabras, pues la mirada sádica de Inglaterra no lo dejó hablar. Una de las manos británicas se posó en la boca chilena, acariciando los tiernos labios con los dedos.

—Tan ingenuo como siempre, Chile. —Agregó, relamiéndose los labios.

Sus ojos preguntones y brillantes se lo gritaban.

—Eso es lo que tanto te diferencia de tus hermanos. Eres orgulloso e ingenuo. Cualquiera diría que esos conceptos son difíciles de combinar, pero tú lo haces con tanta gracia… ¿Cómo esperas que una nación tan deliciosa como tú se pierda por ir en contra de Estados Unidos?

La mano descendió hasta su cuello, luego a su pecho. Ésta temblaba de pura ansiedad por arrancarle ese maldito uniforme y dejar a su boca arrastrarse por la piel blancuzca y deleitosa.

Apartó a Arthur de él. No quería enfrentar esos ojos verdes que mostraban toda su ferocidad y crueldad, así que caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—No me _vai_ a convencer—Volvió a asegurar—. Así que mejor sal de aquí y déjanos en paz.

Inglaterra avanzó hasta la salida de la habitación con una sonrisa indescifrable en sus labios, enfrentando directamente sus orbes verdes a los ojos miel del chileno. —Te vas a arrepentir, Chile. _I swear._ —Y sin ya nada más que hacer allí, se retiró.

Manuel cerró la puerta, cerró los ojos y apegó su espalda a la pared. Su nuca chocó contra el muro y sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo negro de aquella noche. Había podido enfrentar a Inglaterra, y se sentía más fuerte e indestructible que nunca.

"Lo hice… ¡Lo hice!" Pensó orgulloso de sí mismo.

¿Realmente había sido así?

Suspiró tranquilo. Ahora, por fin luego de tanto tiempo, volvería a estar en paz consigo.

La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la presión abandonando su pecho y la impotencia que desapareció completamente; lo hicieron reír con energía. ¡Ya nada se iba a interponer!

Ahora, definitivamente, todo estaba resuelto.

Por fin tranquilidad.

Por fin…

Se acostó en su cama desordenada luego de desvestirse completamente. Abrazó su almohada y cerró sus ojos en paz, sabiendo y teniendo la seguridad de que esa noche sería la primera de muchas noches tranquilas que vendrían.

Inglaterra se iría lejos con su amenaza. Ya nada le importaba, sólo esperar hasta el otro día para comunicárselo a Martín.

Y así, teniendo ese plan en mente; la noche y el sueño tranquilo que esperaba tener, lo abrazaron.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Cap 5 entregado :3_

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


	7. VI: Un deseo Egoísta

**********Advertencia:** Este fanfic tiene contenidos acerca de política.

* * *

_Capítulo VI_

_"Un deseo Egoísta"_

* * *

No podía creerlo. ¡Es que simplemente no podía ser!

"Maldito mocoso..."

Era imposible concebir la idea de que se le hubiese rebelado de esa forma. Ir en contra del Imperio Británico no era algo de lo que pudieras salir ileso.

Ahora, la idea de tenerlo consigo se le iba de las manos, se alejaba cada vez más de su realidad… ¡no iba a permitir que ese deseo siguiera siendo simplemente deseo!

Cuando salió de la habitación de Manuel y bajó las escaleras se apegó al muro. Suspiró con pesadez. Definitivamente no le gustaba perder, menos si se trataba de algo tan importante como tener a Chile en su cama por lo menos una vez en su vida. Tenía que hacer algo. Quedarse de brazos cruzados no estaba en sus planes.

Golpeó la pared con sus puños hecho una furia, rechinó los dientes y se martirizó, pensando que en esa situación no podría ser posible…

No podía dejar que Chile se alejara de él más de lo que ya estaba.

Necesitaba cumplir ese capricho, más que hacerse dueño de las Malvinas.

Todo su plan se había ido por la borda por esa estúpida e inmadura respuesta. ¡Todo estaba saliendo demasiado perfecto!

Tan perfecto, que parecía no ser real.

Se sentía frustrado, burlado. Era lógico que Chile se lo diría a Argentina y se burlarían juntos de la _derrota_ del inglés.

Todo eso era una locura. El lugar empezó a girar a su alrededor haciéndose algo bizarro ante sus ojos orgullosos y vencidos.

Pero sus esmeraldas no seguirían luciendo así por mucho tiempo.

Si no era por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas.

Si Chile no quería cooperar con él, mala suerte. Pero lo haría de todas formas.

Y conocía la forma perfecta para convencerlo.

"Se cree muy listo, ¿no?, ya verá lo que le sucede a los que se niegan a mis caprichos".

Sonrió siniestro, como en sus años de piratería.

—Te juro que vas a ser mío, cueste lo que cueste.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente, dejando ver la extraña figura del superior del chileno. Lo reconoció fácilmente por el traje que traía, muy similar al de Manuel, pero con la diferencia de que a través de su torso, la banda presidencial se cruzaba majestuosamente.

—Señor embajador, es un honor tenerlo por aquí a estas altas horas de la noche—Dijo en un tono que le costó descifrar; acercándose a él y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

Sonrió ante el acto.

"Al parece hay por lo menos una persona que tiene modales en este continente".

Respondió al saludo de la misma forma, soltando luego de unos segundos la mano del hombre.

—Señor General, un gusto volver a verlo—Caballero como siempre. Un halago nunca estaba demás.

—¿A qué se debe su visita? ¿Quiere presentar alguna queja? ¡Ah! Ese muchacho revoltoso lo ha hecho disgustarse. Le dije que debía ser cortés con usted.

—Preferiría hablar de ello en otro lugar. Usted sabe, las paredes tienen oídos, señor General—Dijo, apuntando hacia la habitación de Manuel.

Fueron hacia el despacho del superior, e Inglaterra se paró frente al escritorio luego de cerrar la puerta por dentro. Quien lo acompañaba se sentó detrás de la escribanía con las manos entrelazadas sobre ella.

—Soy todo oídos. —Dijo, invitándolo a hablar.

Gran Bretaña volvió a sonreír.

—Se negó a brindarme ayuda. —Dijo, con una tranquilidad espeluznante.

Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar esas sílabas, y el superior de Chile no pudo abrir más sus ojos por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Se atrevió a desobedecer mis órdenes?

—Así parece, señor. Pareciera ser que la influencia externa ha ayudado mucho a Chile en su decisión.

—¿Externa?

—Hablo de Argentina. —el hombre detrás del escritorio desvió su rostro hacia un lado.

—Qué ironía. Argentina no tiene mucho que opinar en una situación como la nuestra—Articuló, refiriéndose a la propia con Inglaterra. —. Se encuentra exactamente igual que su vecino.

—Es algo que va mucho más allá de lo que es la política. Usted comprenderá, no quiero dar demasiados detalles. —Eso último sonó extraño. Había dejado ver sus deseos lascivos en su voz, aunque el otro hombre no lo notó en ningún momento.

—Aún así es ridículo. —Opinó—. ¿Quién se cree ese muchacho? —Dijo, refiriéndose a su nación— Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él.

Y dispuesto a ponerse de pie, Inglaterra lo detuvo.

—No. Créame, yo sé manejar situaciones como ésta. —Informó.

—Pero es que no concibo la idea de que ese chiquillo actúe de forma tan inconsecuente. Él sabe que con países como ustedes no le conviene tener problemas…

—_I know_. Pero él parece no comprenderlo. Sólo le pido un poco de paciencia.

Ante eso, el superior chileno pareció meditar un instante.

—Bueno, de todos modos no seré yo quien salga perdiendo. Yo sólo limpio este país de esos rebeldes ridículos que insisten irse en nuestra contra. Es González quien se niega a ayudarme en mi objetivo.

Eso le había parecido asquerosamente cruel. ¿Cómo podía un superior actuar con tanta frialdad frente a su nación y su gente? Prefirió no pensar en ello y concentrarse en lo propio.

—Sólo quiero que usted se mantenga al margen de la situación, por lo menos en estos próximos meses. Estados Unidos y yo veremos cómo solucionar el problema.

—Eso espero, Kirkland —Respondió, volviendo a tomar asiento tras su mesa de escritos—. Me mantendré alejado. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

—_Exactly. _Deje este asunto en mis manos. —Y volvió a sonreír. El otro lo imitó, y como en una obra de teatro se miraron más cómplices que nunca.

Aquel hombre era, realmente, el conejillo de indias perfecto.

"Nada puede salir mal. No ahora".

—Le deseo éxito entonces—Habló el superior. Inglaterra se lo agradeció y estirando su brazo para despedirse, estrecharon ambas manos, cerrando un tratado implícito.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora debo retirarme, hay cosas importantes que hacer.

—Claro, claro. Usted conoce la salida. —Y habiendo escuchado esas palabras, se dispuso a salir.

—¡Ah! —Dijo de repente, como acordándose de algo—, señor General, ni una palabra a Manuel de esto. Usted lo conoce tanto como yo y sabe qué tipo de reacción tendría. —el susodicho asintió.

Y dicho esto se retiró de allí luego de haber llamado a su chofer personal.

Subió al vehículo.

—¿Al hotel, señor? —Preguntó el hombre mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Reino Unido negó con la cabeza, mirando al chofer de una forma más que extraña.

"Te lo dije, Chile. Esto no se va a quedar así"

—Será mejor que te prepares para el largo viaje—Articuló, casi dándole una orden.

—¿Hacia dónde iremos?

Arthur miró por la ventana, y con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos, respondió a la pregunta.

—A Estados Unidos.

* * *

Juraba que ya eran las 1 de la tarde o más, y la verdad era que no tenía ni la menor intención de abrir sus párpados para mostrarle otra vez al mundo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Había dormido tan bien la noche anterior que daría lo que fuera por hacer el tiempo retroceder unas horas y volver a sumirse en el sueño y el silencio.

Pero claramente ello era imposible. Una nación no puede dedicarse a dormir durante todo un día, y odiando esa idea abrió sus ojos y se desperezó, mirando el reloj que tenía en frente de su cama. No estaba muy lejos de su estimación acerca del tiempo.

Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con su ya bien conocido uniforme militar, característico de su Régimen. Bajó al primer piso de la Casa Rosada, donde un gran desayuno lo esperaba. ¡Qué acertado!, pensó. Justo que ese día se había levantado con tanta hambre, sus criados le preparaban un desayuno de dioses.

Sin más que hacer se sentó a la mesa y comió, disfrutando de sus alfajores y su mate. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que no despertaba con un apetito de esa talante?, definitivamente, pensó, Chile le hacía bien en todo sentido. Se sentía con demasiada energía, quería salir a caminar, a correr, a beber por ahí, ¡si hasta pensar en sus obligaciones no lo hacía desanimarse!, era como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás… o como si algo que había perdido hace siglos se le hubiera devuelto; algo importante o vital.

Y es que no podía sentirse diferente sabiendo que Chile estaba de su lado. ¿Qué más crucial puede ser que tener el apoyo del chileno sobre sus hombros?, y ya lo estaba extrañando otra vez. Echaba de menos sus ojitos miel y su cabello castaño, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba y que todo estaría bien.

La intriga de saber qué había pasado exactamente entre Arthur y Manuel no era tanta como pensaba que sería, pues confiaba plenamente en su amado vecino, ese que vivía tras la cordillera.

Pero a pesar de todo necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, hablarle… o simplemente mirarlo.

La felicidad ya se le escapaba por los poros.

Terminó de comer en unos minutos, y ayudó a sus criados a lavar los trastes. Cooperó con el aseo de su casa, ordenó unos documentos que hacía mucho tiempo tenía desordenados y desparramados por todos lados en su despacho y otras tantas cosas simples que lo llenaban de vida.

Sus ojos ya no lucían cansados, estresados o tristes. Se sentía pleno, tan pleno como nunca.

Buscó mucho tiempo sentirse así, seis años exactamente. Era difícil.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo lo bueno que había ocurrido en esos últimos días, no podía evitar ponerse a pensar en su condición y en la de sus vecinos. Era triste, pero toda esa felicidad sólo cubría su desdicha. La cubría con demasiada maestría, pero no la eliminaba.

Aún seguía la latente desesperación por salir de la dictadura, ver a sus hijos libres e independientes de las ideas que el régimen traía consigo para gobernar. Quería un gobierno propio, una democracia real, no que su superior fuera una marioneta más de Alfred…

Se sintió estancado, miserable y atado de manos. Él no podía hacer nada por su gente, y eso era horriblemente doloroso. ¡Era como verlos sufrir a escasos centímetros estando él atado a una silla!

Y nadie lo entendía. Nadie en su casa comprendía esos sentimientos, esa impotencia. Pero tras la cordillera y hacia el norte si había comprensión. Estaba convencido de que Chile sentía lo mismo, que Uruguay, que Brasil… Que todos sus _hermanos_ sentían exactamente igual esa situación: como una tortura con todas sus letras.

Y nadie hacía nada.

Nadie hacía escuchar su voz.

Todos guardaban silencio y obedecían.

Y ni él ni Chile eran la excepción.

Era triste, pero cierto. Sabía que Inglaterra no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esa respuesta. Lo conocía casi tanto como Francia o Estados Unidos, y estaba convencido de que algo iba a hacer. No le gustaba perder, menos ante países tan jóvenes como lo eran los constructores de Latinoamérica.

Pero no le importó.

¿Cómo esa relación pudo haberse transformado tanto? Argentina lo quería… lo estimaba tanto como a España, y siglos que se iban y otros que llegaban se lo confirmaban.

Argentina quería a Inglaterra.

Ingenuamente lo quería.

Se le hacía tan maravilloso verlo hace tantos años… cuando ambos salían a alta mar, siendo Argentina un adolescente e Inglaterra una nación hecha y derecha. Cuando ambos disfrutaban del calor del otro, el albiceleste entusiasmadísimo, sin poder mirar ni una sola pisca de mala intención en los otros ojos verdes, jurando ver pureza, sinceridad…

Pero sólo veía lo que quería ver.

Inglaterra nunca estuvo con él porque lo amaba. Quería sus Islas, y esa era toda la ambición. Nunca tuvo real interés en él.

Se sintió como un imbécil, el peor de todos los que habían pisado la Tierra. Había caído como un niño en la trampa del inglés. Ahora que lo miraba desde ese tiempo y alejado de esos instantes de locura, le daba mucha vergüenza.

¿O es que Inglaterra simplemente había cambiado?

"No. Siempre fue así, era yo el pelotudo que no quería darse cuenta…"

Las personas no cambian, las naciones tampoco.

Es el tiempo que deja ver la verdadera esencia de la gente.

La vida se lo había enseñado a golpes.

"Inglaterra nunca me quiso. Sólo quería mis islas… ¡Sólo quería un lugar para abastecerse y llegar a la Antártica!"

Golpeó con fuerza el balcón de su despacho, sintiendo la humillación recorrer su cuerpo como un escalofrío.

¿Por qué recordaba y analizaba todo eso ahora?

¿Por qué en esos años y no antes, cuando aún tenía posibilidades de alejarse de todo daño?

Y de pronto, como un destello, se le vino la imagen de Chile y Reino Unido a la cabeza.

"Es por él…"

Se sintió responsable. Ahora realmente lo sabía. Amaba a Chile con todo su corazón, y sería él quien lo protegería de las garras británicas.

Miró por su ventana hacia la Cordillera y más allá de ella. Sonrió con orgullo y seguridad. Inglaterra no iba a alejar de él a Chile, simplemente porque Argentina no lo permitiría.

—No voy a dejar que le hagás lo mismo, Gran Bretaña—Aseguró, más convencido que nunca.

No. A Chile, Inglaterra no le iba a poner un solo dedo encima.

Se lo juró a sí mismo y al británico, a distancia.

—A Chile no le harás daño. No a él.

* * *

Ordenaba unos papeles de su oficina de forma apresurada. Como el buen chileno que era, todo lo había dejado para última hora.

No era que tuviera algo importante que hacer, pero aún así ya todo se le estaba acumulando demasiado y si no atendía esos asuntos ahí, en una semana más se le haría peor. Mucho peor.

Fue hacia el despacho de su superior, donde lo encontró igual que siempre: con su mirada fría y vacía, con los jefes de las fuerzas militares a cada lado. No era que no estuviese acostumbrado ya, pero a pesar de todo, era mucho mejor entrar a esa oficin años antes, donde en vez de estar ese, estaba el otro, con ideas renovadas y puras, con intenciones de ayudar a su gente.

Qué maravillosos recuerdos tenía de él…

"No merecía morir como lo hizo…"

Al recordarlo, la sangre le hirvió. Recordó el bombardeo a su casa de gobierno, el desastre que quedó y lo horrible que se veía.

Eso de verdad había sido último.

—¿Todo bien, muchacho? —Le habló su superior. Era ya un clásico que lo tratara de "muchacho".

—S-sí—Tartamudeó un tanto nervioso por haberlo escuchado tan repentinamente.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —Insistía.

—Nada, sólo vine a…—¿A qué demonios había ido? ¡Ah, claro! Esos documentos. —Vine a buscar unos papeles… para ordenarlos.

—Oh. Bueno, búscalos y llévatelos. No tienes nada que hacer aquí salvo ocupar espacio.

Obedeció sin más retirándose de inmediato.

Lo odiaba… realmente lo odiaba.

Él no merecía un lugar así en La Moneda.

Ni siquiera merecía estar allí.

No merecía absolutamente nada.

Apegó su espalda al muro mirando el suelo, pero cerró sus ojos inevitablemente al sentir que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Cómo no llorar cuando recordaba todos esos maltratos entre sus hijos, y ese estúpido que se jactaba de ser la máxima autoridad no hacía absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

A él en realidad le daba lo mismo. Cómo cresta podía ser tan indiferente…

A pesar de todo no podía evadir aún las penas de años pasados y presentes. A pesar de la felicidad, de la plenitud; la angustia no se iba. La desesperación por ayudar a su gente seguía igual de poderosa que siempre, quemándole en su interior. ¡Dolía tanto convivir con esa llama en su corazón!

Y lo que era peor, nada podría apagarla. Ni siquiera Argentina.

La única forma era volver a la Democracia.

Pero eso era una utopía. A esas alturas, a esos años, lo veía demasiado lejano e imposible.

Sólo le quedaba vivir el día a día con su política grotesca.

* * *

No había llegado a Estados Unidos hasta ya bien entrada la noche. Le ordenó a su chofer que se retirara al hotel más cercano de la Casa Blanca, en donde era más que seguro, se encontraría Alfred.

Sin más el conductor de su vehículo obedeció, dejándolo en la puerta del majestuoso edificio.

Golpeó, le abrieron, entró y preguntó de inmediato por quien hace mucho tiempo fue su _hermano menor._ Le dijeron que le avisarían de su visita invitándolo a tomar asiento. Le ofrecieron algo de beber y él pidió un té, el cual le trajeron en unos minutos. Con calma y tranquilidad, comenzó a beber el contenido de la pequeña tacita de porcelana, mientras los criados de la casa se retiraban para dejarlo solo. Gran Bretaña esperó pacientemente a que el norteamericano apareciera.

Luego de unos 15 minutos, tocaron su hombro. Una mano que él conocía a la perfección.

—_England! What are you doing here?_ —Preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente que el británico lo entendería. Era ya costumbre hablarse en el idioma que ambos, con orgullo, tenían en común.

—¿Por qué demonios nadie saluda como corresponde en este condenado Nuevo Mundo? —No pudo evitar soltar. Sin mirarlo hacia atrás, Estados Unidos rió sonoramente con su característica risa contagiosa.

—Siempre pendiente de la conducta y de la etiqueta. No has cambiado nada en estos últimos casi 300 años, Arthur. —Dijo, mientras veía que Inglaterra se ponía de pie.

—Ya no he de cambiar. Si no cambié en 300 años, menos lo haré en unas miserables décadas. —Articuló, mirándolo a los ojos.

Se volvieron a sentar en el mismo sofá enorme. Reino Unido siguió con su té, terminando luego de unos segundos. Agradeció cortésmente y miró a Alfred a los ojos.

Pero no fue él quien precisamente tomó la palabra otra vez.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas y de tan lejos? —Fue corto y preciso.

—Se trata de Chile —Norteamérica frunció el seño, en señal de extrañeza.

—¿De Chile? ¿Y qué puede ser tan importante para que vengas tan tarde a hablar de él? —Inquirió, mirando el bonito y grande reloj que tenía en frente.

Inglaterra suspiró pesadamente, dándole una idea vaga a Jones.

—¿Tiene relación con…?—Y volvió a mirar a Reino Unido.

No alcanzó a terminar para que Inglaterra se lo confirmara.

—Sí_. The Falklands Islands_.

—Oh. ¿Seguro que es sólo eso? Es repentino ese cambio de interés. Hasta hace unos años no era demasiado…—Había dado justo al clavo. Pero por el momento prefirió negarlo.

—_Sure!_ Siempre has sabido de mi interés en esas islas. Quiero hacerlas territorio oficial inglés, pero Chile se negó a ayudarme.

—Bueno, para eso está su superior, ¿o no? —Respondió, un tanto desinteresado en el tema.

Inglaterra lo miró frustrado.

—Alfred, te recuerdo que él es una marioneta más en todo este asunto. No va a tener el poder de convencimiento que tienes tú hacia Chile. _You know_, el titiritero tiene el control sobre el títere. Además, no es un asunto de política.

El americano, un tanto confundido, pidió más explicaciones.

—Argentina ha influido mucho en las decisiones de Chile—Continuó el inglés—. No son influencias políticas, sino algo mucho más complejo.

—Oh, ya entiendo—Dijo, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. Esos latinoamericanos, siempre tan inmaduros. Ponen los intereses que por lo general predominan en los humanos, antes del bienestar de sus hijos.

Inglaterra consumió su ira. Sabía a la perfección a qué se refería con esas palabras. Entre Argentina y Chile había algo que Inglaterra no toleraba.

—Es por eso que su superior no podrá hacer nada—Complementó—. El único que puede convencerlo de ayudarme eres tú, porque ni yo pude, ni siquiera bajo amenazas.

Estados Unidos pareció meditar frente a esas palabras—Eso es cierto—Dijo al fin—. ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que hables con Manuel. Convéncelo como sea, no importan las consecuencias; pero convéncelo. Las Malvinas serán mías cueste lo que cueste…

—Tengo la leve impresión de que lo que buscas va más allá de esas islas, _England._

Se puso nervioso, y costó disimularlo.

—¿a-a qué te refieres? —Preguntó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Precisamente a eso. Te conozco, Arthur. Tú estás buscando algo más, lo sé.

—Deja de decir estupideces—Dijo, poniéndose de pie huyendo de la mirada intimidante de Alfred—. Ya te dije, tengo interés en _The Falklands Islands_ solamente.

—En eso y en _algo _más…

—No. Y ya basta, esta conversación no está llegando a ningún lado.

Estados Unidos se encogió de hombros, olvidándose de ese asunto. Quiso ayudarlo a pesar de todo.

—Está bien, _United Kingdom_. Te ayudaré.

—Actúa lo más rápido posible—"Ya no soporto la espera de no poder tenerlo junto a mí…"—. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

—Te ayudaré, _yes_. Pero yo veré cómo. Ten paciencia, _England_. Las Malvinas serán tuyas, y lo que sea que estés buscando más allá también lo tendrás— el europeo lo fulminó con los ojos, pero Jones no le prestó la mayor atención—. Los latinoamericanos son caprichosos, sobretodo esos dos del sur. A mí no se van a negar, los conozco muy bien. Por mientras, lo mejor es dejarlos ser y tú no te preocupes por nada; yo me encargaré de este asunto.

De inmediato un color carmesí acudió a sus mejillas.

—Como sea—Contestó al fin—. Gracias, Alfred.

—_You're welcome_—Articuló—. Y creo conocer la manera perfecta para hacerlo. Pero sólo te pido paciencia. Yo te avisaré cuando haya que actuar.

Inglaterra sonrió.

Se despidieron y salió de la Casa Blanca. Caminó por un largo rato entre las calles, haciéndosele extraño ver a tantas personas caminando por ellas, pues en Argentina y en Chile a esas horas no se veía ni un alma transitar. Se comunicó con su chofer para preguntarle dónde estaba, y se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde se lo habían indicado.

Ya en la habitación del hotel, más cansado que nunca; se dio un baño rápido para ir a dormir. Ya a la mañana siguiente, volvería a Chile para recoger sus cosas y largarse de una vez hacia su casa.

Estaba todo a punto de comenzar como debía ser. Su ambición se cumpliría: Chile sería suyo y las Malvinas serían parte de su tierra oficialmente.

Todo estaba resultando como debía. Sólo quedaba esperar a que las cosas se fueran dando solas.

Por ahora, lo mejor era dejar que esos mocosos siguieran jugando a los rebeldes.

Sus ambiciones serían hechas realidad. Sus caprichos cobrarían vida y él saldría victorioso una vez más.

Vaya que era divertido jugar sucio.

* * *

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar una cosa. Como ya todos saben (porque lo he puesto en todos los caps) la política en este fic tiene especial participación. Todos sabemos quién es el superior de Chile, no tiene caso nombrarlo. Por favor, si alguien se siente ofendido MIL DISCULPAS (LO HAGO CON RESPETO), está cordialmente invitado a pulsar el botón "atrás" en la esquina superior de su ventana, pero no tiene sentido plasmar la confusión de Manu y esa presión externa si hay alguien sobre él que está departe del opresor, y no había nadie mejor para el cargo o llevarse el papel de malo. No es la última vez que apreciarán la presencia de este señor aquí, así que les pido la mayor objetividad posible. Esto es sólo un fanfic, y por más unido con nuestra historia que esté no dejará de serlo._

_Capítulo 6 entregado :3 Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ ahora sí que las cosas van poniéndose color de hormiga xD!_

_Nos vemos a la próxima :3 adiós!_

* * *

Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya


	8. VII: Intenciones de Cristal

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic tiene contenidos acerca de política.

* * *

_Capitulo VII_

_"Intenciones de cristal"_

* * *

**Año 1982, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

* * *

_Abril había llegado, marcando aún más en sus paisajes el otoño y sus característicos colores cálidos en los árboles y en el joven suelo argentino, contagiando también el horizonte que dibujaba la aparición del sol en las mañanas, mientras él ansioso, esperaba a España para ir a dar el paseo que le había prometido el día anterior._

_No se mostraba demasiado entusiasmado cuando la joven nación latinoamericana se le tiró encima de la cama comenzando a zamarrear al español para salir ya. Pero al momento en que los ojos verdes mayores se abrían y fijaban su atención en las otras esmeraldas mucho más pequeñas, brillantes y decepcionadas, de inmediato se levantó; mirando con entusiasmo cómo el pequeño rubio sonreía sincero porque su súplica había intervenido en los sueños de su Madre Patria._

_No tardaron en salir. Antonio tomó de inmediato la mano de Martín, sintiéndola mucho más pequeña y frágil que la suya; esa que dejaba al aire su bandera en alta mar, imponente frente a la que Reino Unido soltaba en sus barcos piratas._

_Siempre iban al mismo lugar. La pequeña placita rodeada de árboles que ya comenzaban a quedar desnudos frente al suelo, pues el tiempo les quitaba las hojas y las dejaba a merced de las naciones. Argentina caminaba despacio mirando hacia todos lados, como si nunca en su joven vida hubiera visitado ese lugar. Se acercó a un árbol, ese que era el más grande e imponente de todos. España lo miraba enternecido, sonriendo como un idiota. Miró hacia arriba observando las hojas castañas, retiró una sin demasiado esfuerzo y se la entregó en la manito a Martín, quien la recibió sin decir nada, pero sin comprender exactamente por qué Antonio le hacía entrega de algo tan… simple._

_Pero sólo sonrió mientras la miraba por ambas caras. La sostuvo entre sus pequeños dedos y, observando a España hacia arriba, volvió a sonreír agradecido._

_Antonio le devolvió el gesto con ternura. Una que envolvía en calor no sólo a Argentina, sino que también al resto de sus hermanos._

Solía tener ese sueño los primeros días de abril —aunque aún se encontraran en los últimos días de marzo—, difuminándose luego con los próximos del mes. Sin embargo, luego de dos maravillosos años de _armonía_, aquel recuerdo lo visitaba todas las noches, encontrándose siempre con una sonrisa preciosa cuando despertaba.

Esos días eran especiales: sus hijos por fin habitaban Las Malvinas, como es debido. Ya no más ingleses, ya no más británicos con acentos arrogantes ni modales que se enseñaba a los conocidos personajes de sangre azul. Ahora en esas islas se percibía ese olor a yerbas mate, a alfajores… ¡La esencia argentina estaba en aquel lugar asimismo como en Buenos Aires!

Y sumado con eso, verlo a él dormir aún a su lado; era el mejor regalo de todos.

Otra vez la plenitud embargaba su pecho.

Giró hacia un lado, haciendo rozar las sábanas con su cuerpo desnudo, y extendió su brazo para abrazarlo y apegarse a él, besándole la frente.

Los ojos miel no tardaron en mostrarse más perezosos y tiernos que nunca. Se clavaron en los verdes con un brillo preguntón, mientras Argentina le sonreía con dulzura.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente—Le saludó, con la única intención de molestarlo sanamente. Y cómo no hacerlo; pues esas sonrisas pícaras de Manuel cuando estaba enojado con Martín eran tan hermosas como ellas solas—. ¿Mal despertar? ¿O preferís una demostración de amor matutina? —Dijo, dispuesto a besarlo.

Manuel sonrió divertido y le puso la mano en la boca. Giró hacia el otro lado evitando al argentino, quien de inmediato lo abrazó por detrás.

—Que _erís_ fleto _hueón_… Esa no es la forma de despertar a las personas—Articuló, sonriendo inevitablemente—. Menos a mí…

—Uy sí. Sólo decime si no te gustaría—Sus manos de inmediato comenzaron a acariciar sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo la piel igual de cálida y acogedora que la noche anterior.

Y todas las demás, en las que eran incapaces de decirse que no.

Las cosquillas no tardaron en llegar, soltando risitas pequeñas. Volvió a girar hacia Martín tan rápidamente que el rubio no se percató que Manuel se había situado sobre él.

—Convénceme—Susurró en su oído, comprándolo de inmediato.

La ausencia de sus ropas, las que habían desaparecido en segundos la noche anterior; hizo que la unión de sus cuerpos se consumara de forma más salvaje, más rápida. Manuel no tardó en demostrar su intención por poseer el dominio de aquel nuevo acto de amor y Martín lo dejó con gusto, sintiendo cómo la capital de su vecino quemaba en su interior con un placer inmenso, invadiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo con demasiada posesión, demasiada desfachatez, poniendo en evidencia cuánto se conocían y lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban.

Si había algo que a Argentina le gustaba, era mirar sus ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos, sabiendo a la perfección que el único responsable de que los sentidos del chileno se nublaran por el placer era él, y nadie más que él. Su ceño fruncido tiernamente alumbrado por los jóvenes rayos de sol de aquella mañana, creaba unos matices de colores maravillosos en su rostro. Parecía una obra de arte, un cuerpo escultural brincando sobre el suyo, cuya boca desprendía la música erótica más hermosa del mundo; en las que cada ciertos tonos, su nombre se hacía notar más que cualquier jadeo vergonzoso y deleitantemente obsceno.

Lo sujetó de la cintura fuertemente, poniendo el ritmo argentino por sobre el chileno. Quería dominar él implícitamente, moverlo a su antojo, sabiendo cuándo vendría cada retorcijón, cada gemido, cada cambio que producía en sus facciones esa sensación.

Era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos querían el control por sobre el otro. Ambas naciones ambiciosas y lascivamente fuertes. Hasta en los gritos competían. ¡Martín jadeaba tan fuerte como él!, sonriéndole tierno, sádico, juguetón, dulce…

Sonriéndole de la forma más _argentina _posible.

Esa sonrisa era más fuerte que cualquier palabra sucia o cualquier caricia.

No tardó en curvar su espalda víctima del clímax que se expandió por el largo y ancho de su cuerpo, mientras dejaba escapar un último gemido; manchando con su semilla el abdomen del rubio. Argentina lo hizo al mismo instante que sintió aquel líquido mancharlo, marcando el cuerpo de Chile.

González se recostó en el pecho trasandino, sintiendo al instante unos brazos rodearlo. Aquella sensación tan maravillosa lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo.

Olvidarlos, pero no erradicarlos.

Su gente aún moría al otro lado de la Cordillera de los Andes, víctimas de guerras ideológicas entre seres tan lejanos como Alfred e Iván.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Aunque a su alrededor hubieran miles de cosas para sonreír, su gente seguía siendo la causa por la que avanzaba mirando hacia atrás.

Cerró sus ojos, huyendo de esas ideas tristes. Los dedos de Martín acariciando su cabello castaño dibujaron una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. El rubio lo supo a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando directamente.

Pero ese ensueño debía terminar. Aunque quisiera estar toda una vida allí, debía volver a Chile.

—Tengo que irme—Informó, mientras alzaba su cabeza buscando los ojos verdes—. Si mi superior se entera de que vine a pasar la noche contigo me despelleja vivo.

"Y no es chiste" Pensó, tristemente.

Argentina le acarició el rostro con ternura—Que se atreva a tocarte un pelo, porque te juro, boludito mío; que no va a vivir para contarlo.

Aquellos momentos, caricias y miradas que dejaban escapar la pesadez y la incomodidad; ya venían haciéndose más que necesarios a esas alturas. Luego de dos años de no ver a Inglaterra hostigándolos ni asechándolos, pasaron a formar parte de su día a día.

Y realmente no querían que ello terminara. Pues así era como esperaban seguir para siempre.

Sin estorbos.

Todo iba absolutamente perfecto. Sólo ellos y sus problemas, los cuales compartían y discutían a pesar de no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Pero desahogarse con quien vivía lo mismo, era ya una carga menos.

La seguridad de que la comprensión mutua existía, era más que suficiente.

Aunque sus hijos se asesinaran entre sí, Argentina le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Y lo mismo sucedía con Martín hacia Chile.

Se duchó en tiempo récord y se vistió con su ya bien conocido uniforme. Miró a Argentina a los ojos estando de pie al lado de la cama en la que aún estaba el rubio, sonriéndole agradecido.

—Fue una bonita noche, Martín… Gracias—Dijo, y sólo eso bastó para que poco menos las esmeraldas se nublaran por lágrimas de felicidad.

Manuel podía ser muy tierno y extrovertido con Martín cuando se lo proponía.

Y lo bonito era que sólo era él quien disfrutaba de esa faceta del chileno.

—Qué agradeces, Manu…—Contestó, estirando su mano para alcanzar la del susodicho.

Miradas que lo decían todo.

Ojos húmedos y enrojecidos que luchaban por sostener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ambos pares de orbes latinoamericanas.

Nada más que eso. Sólo miradas.

Miradas que decían más que cualquier estrofa artística o frase romántica.

Y el contacto de sus manos.

Los dedos entrelazados.

Y ambas naciones complementadas en todo sentido.

Se confirmaban con simples actos que se amaban. No era necesario decirlo, sólo sentirlo…

Y mirarse: pues sus ojos eran el reflejo de sus almas.

Se escrutaban, se desnudaban, se descubrían.

Eso, y la mera de presencia del otro en su mente.

Inglaterra y Estados Unidos lejos. Nada mejor.

Pero fue recién cuando sus manos se separaron, que ambos volvieron a la realidad.

—Ven a verme tú hoy en la noche…—Dijo el chileno—. Ya vine yo.

—Está bien—Contestó—. Iré esta noche a tu casa.

Un suave beso en los labios y González salió de allí, dirigiéndose al lugar que debió ocupar desde siempre. Pero había sido inevitable no poder escaparse un momentito a la casa de Martín. Necesitaba verlo.

Como todas los días.

Como todas las noches…

Como a cada segundo…

* * *

Esos dos años habían sido un calvario. Todas las malditas noches soñando con él, conduciéndolo a satisfacerse a sí mismo pensando en quien ocupaba su mente desde ya un buen tiempo. Era inevitable no recordarlo, anhelarlo. Estaba ansioso por actuar lo más rápido posible.

Lo tortuoso era que Estados Unidos no se ponía en contacto con él desde la última vez que lo vio. La intriga de no saber si de verdad estaba pensando en algo o no le estaba envenenando los pensamientos. Necesitaba tener la certeza de que algo pasaría, de que su ambición se haría realidad…

Ya era insoportable.

Inglaterra sabía que no podría soportar mucho más tiempo con su imaginación.

Y menos ahora, cuando ya sus hijos se habían retirado de las islas que tanto deseaba poseer, dejando a los latinos poblarlas. Argentina era rebelde como él solo. Se atrevía a desafiarlo de más cerca… ¿Cómo podía, un mocoso latinoamericano, irse en contra de Gran Bretaña? Y ese otro que le tenía la mente saturada de tantos sueños. Cada uno diferente, pero con finales similares: él sobre el muchacho otorgándole todo lo que le pedía, sin negarse, sin pensar en modales o escrúpulos.

Demonios, ahí estaba de nuevo invadiendo sus pensamientos. Necesitaba algo para saciar su necesidad.

No, no algo: lo necesitaba a él.

Nadie podía reemplazarlo, así como nadie fue capaz de reemplazar a Argentina en el pasado.

Ni hoy.

Esos mocosos eran únicos. Cada uno con gracias especiales, con miradas distintas y movimientos oscuros.

Y ahora era Chile. No era nada más y nada menos que Manuel González, el vulnerable muchachito que Estados Unidos juró _proteger._

El teléfono sonó de repente, distrayéndolo para bien. No quería terminar otra vez pensando en Chile y satisfaciéndose a sí mismo otra vez.

Levantó el teléfono, y la voz que hablaba su mismo idioma le contestó.

—_Hello?_

—_Arthur!_

Era Alfred. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo —para él era mucho. Anhelaba todos los días escuchar esa voz para recibir respuesta— se había dignado a comunicarse con él.

No podía esperar a escucharlo.

—¡Alfred! ¿Tienes noticias? —Preguntó con entusiasmo, uno que le molestó luego cuando se dio cuenta.

—_Algo así. Te voy a informar de lo que haremos._

—¿Haremos? —Eso había sonado demasiado plural.

—_Yes_— Confirmó.

—Bueno, te escucho entonces.

—_Iremos a ver a Chile esta noche. Ven a mi casa, nos iremos juntos._

La sonrisa sádica no se hizo esperar para hacer acto de presencia. Al fin podría verlo de nuevo para obtener lo que tanto anhelaba…

—_Tendrá una pequeña visita que le ayudará a recapacitar…_—La voz de Alfred sonaba cruel.

—Me parece bien—Respondió de la misma forma: sádica, egoísta—. Iré de inmediato para llegar esta misma noche a Santiago—Y dicho eso, no esperó demasiado tiempo para colgar el teléfono, cosa que Alfred hizo también rápidamente.

Su egoísmo, meramente, ha de triunfar otra vez.

"No te ibas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente, Chile."

Qué sucio.

"_I'm a pirate…" _Pensó, orgulloso de ello.

* * *

Quería cerveza, así que antes de ir directamente a su casa, pasó a un bar cualquiera a pedir un _shop_.

Comenzó a beber despacio mientras miraba el reloj. Eran ya más de las tres de la tarde. ¡Bah! Un minuto más, un minuto menos; era lo mismo. Quería cerveza, e iba a disfrutar de ella el tiempo que quisiera.

Si su superior requería de su presencia, no importaba. Ya muchas cosas había hecho con su gente sin consultarle nada antes a su nación…

Apoyado en la barrera y jugando con unos papelillos que estaban allí, sonreía. Sincero, como hace años atrás, cuando pensó en que por fin podría surgir por si solo como país, sin la necesidad de integrarse a alguna organización de naciones.

Aunque el motivo de su felicidad en ese momento no tenía que ver con política.

Argentina le hacía bien en todo sentido. Todo lo de hace dos años había quedado atrás, lejos; tan lejos como Londres o Washington de Santiago. Ahora sólo eran ellos velando por sí mismos, sin alejarse del otro; a pesar de todas las cosas.

Su pecho se inflaba de orgullo. Ya veía cómo saldría de la Dictadura y volvería a la Democracia. Lo bueno era que si Martín estaba a su lado, más fácil se haría.

De ninguna manera iba a aceptar estar del lado de quien quería apoderarse de una región importante del albiceleste. Aunque estuviera en dictadura o en lo que fuera, Argentina seguía siendo especial; y claro que no iba a darle la espalda en un momento así.

Todos sus hijos conversaban entre sí, aunque nadie tocaba el tema que esperó que por lo menos uno de ellos tocara. Bien sabía que el Gobierno tenía espías en todos lados. Si hasta él mismo era uno… un tanto desviado y rebelde, pero espía al fin.

Odiaba pensarlo así. Se supone que si ve alguna conducta extraña, en quien fuera; debía avisar de inmediato a su superior. Era estricto y poderoso, claro; pero el amor hacia su gente lo era más, y no iba a permitir que más personas fueran víctimas indirectas de Estados Unidos.

Tosió al pensar en él, mientras la bebida iba descendiendo por su garganta.

Lo odiaba… lo odiaba demasiado.

Alfred era un monstruo, y al parecer el único que se daba cuenta de ello era Chile.

Lo odiaba, pero de algún modo también le temía; no por nada era la potencia mundial más importante de la OTAN.

E Inglaterra… a pesar de todo aún lo extrañaba.

Dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Pero era mejor que estuviera lejos en esas circunstancias.

Era mejor extrañarlo a tenerlo cerca.

Dejó el dinero en la barra y salió de allí luego de terminar su cerveza, dirigiéndose a La Moneda. Las calles, tan tranquilas y pobladas aún a esas horas, hicieron que su sonrisa volviera a aparecer. Su gente caminaba, los niños, las mujeres, los obreros… y luego, ya en la noche, cuando no se veía un alma en las plazas y sólo luces en las casas mientras los militares salían en sus vehículos armados, y ellos más armados aún; volvía a él su realidad.

Durante el día era fácil pensar en que esa noche sería diferente, pero no.

Todas las noches eran iguales. Jamás iba a acostumbrarse a eso.

Pero de todos modos, quería que esa noche fuera especial, como tantas otras en las que Argentina lo visitaba.

Rápidamente subió a su habitación, encontrándola ordenada. Sonrió encantado, agradeciendo a sus criados por hacer desaparecer el desorden que tenía.

Miró por la ventana del balcón hacia la calle mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, dejando caer la noche otra vez. Se veía precioso desde allí. Pensó egocéntricamente como solía hacerlo Argentina; que Chile era realmente hermoso. Mirara por donde se le mirara.

Y ya. Todo el paisaje y sus tierras sucumbieron ante la oscuridad, llevándose a las personas a sus casas para pasar el invierno al lado de una estufa, mientras las calles se llenaban de militares, hijos suyos también.

Se le deshizo la sonrisa al ver esa escena. Cerró los ojos con resignación, sin querer realmente despegarse de allí.

Quería seguir mirando, a pesar de que ello le provocara un punzante dolor en el corazón.

* * *

Habían tomado el avión a Chile hace unos minutos desde Washington. Alfred, quien dormía a su lado, iba empedernido en su cometido.

Inglaterra… para qué mencionarlo. La sonrisa altanera expresaba su felicidad, su goce, su sadismo. Vería a Chile y mientras lo escuchara o lo mirara, daría rienda suelta a su lasciva imaginación.

"Vamos a ver si sigues igual de atrevido, González".

"Espero que sí. No me gustaría tenerte tan pasivo en la cama".

* * *

Corrió hacia la puerta apenas sintió que Argentina había llegado. Era peligroso que fuera a verlo a esas horas, cuando sus hijos salían a vigilar las calles para evitar que las personas desobedecieran las estrictas órdenes de su superior.

De inmediato subieron a la habitación del chileno, quien cerró la cortina y abrazó al argentino, desesperado por saberse lejos de él en esas infernales horas.

Cierto era que la distancia hacía más daño que cualquier otra cosa, por más insignificante que fuera el tiempo.

—Pensé que no _ibai _a venir—Dijo, sin separarse de él.

Se preguntó cuándo demonios había comenzado a comportarse así con Argentina. Era extraño, pero ya no se le hacía difícil mostrar sus sentimientos. Quizás esos años de tortura habían influenciado en su afán por ocultar todo lo que sucedía en ese débil y posesivo corazón.

—Sos un boludo, Manu… Claro que vendría—Respondió el rubio, acariciando los mechones castaños ajenos con dulzura—. Ya no soportaba estar lejos de vos un minuto más…

—Ya te pusiste fleto, _hueón_—Y Chile se permitió volver a ser él mismo, sin que ello significara una señal de rechazo para el argentino.

Martín rió enternecido por esa frase— Manu, no tiene nada de malo decir las cosas como son, ¿o no? Te extrañaba, no me da vergüenza admitirlo…

No faltó demasiado para que la boca argentina buscara la chilena.

—Sí pero igual _poh_… Si _sabís_ que todavía no me puedo acostumbrar bien a esas frases cursis—Dijo, esquivando esos labios que, sin admitirlo en voz alta, se moría por saborear.

—Haré que te acostumbrés. Lo juro, como que me llamo Martín Hernández—Y la boca que volvió a buscar se dejó encontrar.

Chile sonreía entre el beso, dejando el paso libre a la lengua de Argentina entrar en su cavidad, explorando todo, absolutamente todo, como si no lo conociera.

Las lenguas no tardaron en entenderse por luchas. Cada uno quería dominar al otro a como diera lugar. Esas peleas eran divertidas cuando entre los movimientos cálidos en sus bocas habían danzas armonizadas y hambrientas.

Se separaron luego de que el aire se había hecho más que necesario.

—Seguís siendo el mismo fleto que tanto amo…—Y volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Habían llegado al aeropuerto luego de algunas horas, las cuales para Alfred fueron menos de un segundo y para Arthur un siglo completo. No fue demasiado el papeleo que debían realizar allí, así que de inmediato tomaron un taxi para dirigirse directamente a La Moneda. Era seguro que Chile estaría allí.

—Alfred… exactamente, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? —Preguntó de repente, llamando la atención del norteamericano. No era que le preocupara demasiado el medio que Jones usaría para convencerlo, pero dado a que el silencio había hecho que al ambiente pudiera cortarse con cuchillos, quiso asesinar la calma que reinaba en el interior del vehículo.

—Nada muy elaborado. Sólo hablar con él—Contestó, más que seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Serán suficientes un par de palabras? —Volvió a cuestionar.

Estados Unidos rió cínicamente por esa pregunta. —Más que las palabras, es cómo y quién las dice lo que convence. Confía en mí, Arthur. _Everything is gonna be alright._

No quiso seguir con esa conversación, y sólo esperó a que el auto se detuviera enfrente de la casa de gobierno chilena.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sucediera. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta y tocaron, esperando a que les abrieran.

Los invitaron a tomar asiento, pero respondieron que no tenían mucho tiempo y preferían actuar de inmediato, así que subieron al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de Manuel, claro, a puerta cerrada.

—Sabía que iba a estar aquí—Pensó en voz alta el británico. Dio un paso adelante para entrar con atrevimiento, olvidándose de ser un caballero; pero el brazo norteamericano obstaculizándole el avance, lo detuvo.

—Déjame a mí—Susurró. Inglaterra no hizo otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros simulando desinterés, y se apoyó de espaldas contra el muro, cruzándose de brazos.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces con sutileza.

Chile y Argentina, al otro lado de la puerta se miraron con incógnita. Supo entonces Estados Unidos, que González no estaba solo.

Martín le dijo a Manuel que simplemente abriera, luego de que el argentino se sentara simplemente en la cama.

Chile obedeció, y lo que sus ojos miel vieron le arrebataron el aliento.

Alfred F. Jones estaba frente a él, mirándolo igual que en _esa _ocasión.

Sus manos temblaron, su cuerpo se tambaleó.

Y no hizo absolutamente nada por huir ni por defenderse.

Su corazón se agitaba y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse dolorosa.

No… Estados Unidos no podía estar allí…

No podía estar mirando esos ojos azules de nuevo… Esos orbes crueles que simbolizaban todo lo que tanto odiaba.

Ese no podía ser Alfred… ¡No podía ser Alfred!

Quiso patearlo, insultarlo hasta que ya no encontrara más improperios, echarlo de su casa como si fuera cualquier vago…

Pero no podía. Por más que intentaba dejar de temblar, no podía hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

Ya no había más aire para respirar.

Todo era odio, todo era ira e impotencia.

Y su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz. Esa que la última vez que la percibió jadeaba su nombre entre tinieblas norteamericanas.

—_Good night, _Chile.

* * *

**_Notas Finales: _**

_Luego de siglos sin actualizar por la maldita ausencia de mi internet he vuelto x3 echaba de menos esta página e_é_

_En fin. Capítulo 7 entregado :3 gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

_Nos vemos a la próxima!_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


	9. VIII: Despertar

**Advertencia**: Este fanfic tiene contenidos a cerca de política.

* * *

_Capítulo VIII_

_"Despertar"_

* * *

Levantó la cabeza al reconocer esa voz, y le pareció horrible lo que sus ojos verdes vieron. Más que la presencia de Estados Unidos, era el estado en el que se encontraba Manuel.

Desesperado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, zamarreándole suavemente.

—Manu… ¡Manu! ¡Reaccioná! —Decía nervioso… intimidado por la presencia de quien hace algunos años, lo hirió también.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del chileno.

Esos ojos miel hablaban por sí solos. La impresión se había llevado toda acción coherente.

—Argentina, tanto tiempo…—Ese saludo sarcástico terminó por sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba. Sabía que Norteamérica iba a hacer algo en contra del argentino; lo supo de inmediato.

—Martín, sal de aquí—Ordenó Chile, tan frío que llegó a dolerle.

—¡No voy a dejarte solo con…!

—¡Te dije que _saliérai_! —Gritó fuera de sí. Estados Unidos miraba divertido la situación de ambos latinos, así lo decía esa sonrisa odiosa.

Argentina no quiso seguir interviniendo, pues entendió que su presencia sólo estorbaría. Suspiró derrotado, y salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de asco al norteamericano.

—Gringo de mierda…—Susurró para sí. Sorprendentemente, Alfred ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario.

Estaba acostumbrado.

Tras cerrar la puerta, cierta figura que descansaba en el muro levantó su cabeza, sonriéndole sádica.

No fue hasta que lo escuchó hablar que se percató de su presencia.

—Dos años sin verte, Argentina. Ya empezaba a echarte de menos…—Dijo el británico, con sarcasmo y cierto tono extraño que no supo descifrar.

—Arthur…

—¿Qué? ¿Tú no a mí? Ya veo… al parecer no soy muy querido en este Nuevo Mundo—Lo dicho no fue precisamente acompañado de tristeza, sino de burla. Fue como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Argentina, irritado, sonrió y giró a mirarlo, mientras Reino Unido se disponía a avanzar hacia él.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te diera un abrazo de bienvenida? —Respondió desafiante.

Y a Arthur le gustaban las personas desafiantes.

—Ay, Martín—Suspiró, sin perder su marca registrada—, no me contestes de esa forma tan austera…—Susurró mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa que lejos estaba de ser protectora o cálida— pero me gusta que ahora te muestres desafiante.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, comenzando a arrinconarlo contra la pared. Argentina no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente: si darle una patada en la entrepierna o dejarse hacer…

—Has crecido tanto, Hernández…—Dijo, pasando su aliento por su cuello.

Esa situación estaba demasiado lejos de lo que Argentina esperaba hacer cuando volviera a ver al inglés. Estaba asustado en cierto modo, pero no por eso iba a olvidarse de la amenaza que le había hecho a Chile.

—Dejame, pirata—Ordenó, pensando que Arthur se alejaría de él.

Mas sucedió todo lo contrario.

Se apegó aún más a su cuerpo, colocando su rodilla entre las piernas argentinas.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme? —Preguntó, burlándose.

Eso era demasiado para el más joven. Si había algo que detestaba de Inglaterra, era ese afán por creerse superior a, literalmente, todo el mundo.

Apretó sus puños con furia. La sangre le estaba hirviendo. A pesar de ello, seguía estando tranquilo bajo esa condición tan humillante a la que Gran Bretaña le había sometido.

—¿Creés que no? No te tengo miedo, Arthur.

—Pues deberías—Contestó, ya no burlista, sino serio. Más serio que nunca.

Inglaterra alejó su boca del cuello argentino, y miró a Martín a los ojos, colocando una de sus manos en la pared, a un lado de su cabeza.

—Oh, Martín…—Susurró, intentando acercar sus labios a los del susodicho— cuán hermoso te ves así de indefenso…

—Cerrá la boca—Contestó, evitando ese asqueroso contacto.

El mismo que hace años, muchos años; anhelaba sentir.

—Espero verte así también cuando te las quite definitivamente.

No…

Inglaterra no podía estar hablando de…

—_The Falklands_ serán mías, y será tu noviecito quien me ayude a arrebatártelas—Se burló, hablando de Chile como si fuera una marioneta más.

Y tristemente lo era. Bien lo sabía Argentina.

Pero a pesar de ello, aún podía opinar, pensar y decidir.

¿Verdad?...

—Se llaman Malvinas—dijo, ordenándole implícitamente que las llamara así—. Y seguirán siendo argentinas—Contraatacó, decidido.

—Eso ya lo veremos—Respondió, mirándolo ya, con otros ojos. Unos lascivos y crueles. —Por mientras, quisiera conocerlas mientras aún son tuyas…—Fue sensual y casi lo seduce. Mas no iba a caer tan fácilmente en esas grotescas redes que muchas veces lo convencieron en su pasado de adolescente ingenuo—. Déjame pasear por _las_ _Malvinas_…

Y atrapó sus labios.

Sintió el contacto agridulce de los labios de Arthur sobre los propios, y poco pudo hacer por evitarlo.

Hubo resistencia, naturalmente. No podía entender ello ni mucho menos explicarlo. Esos labios eran fríos y vacíos, muy distintos a como sentía los labios chilenos en besos cargados de sentimiento y deseo. Arthur exigía introducir su lengua en la boca argentina, mas toda esa humillación fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

No iba a permitir que aquel arrebato tan sádico destruyera lo que había construido delicadamente de la mano de González.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado huyendo de ese beso. Mas sabía que Arthur no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo, lo que era demasiado inesperado; fue lo que realmente sucedió.

—¿Por qué mierda hacés esto? —Le recriminó, mirándolo a los ojos sin saber que sus esmeraldas lucían tristes y airadas.

—Porque puedo hacerlo—Contestó simplemente, haciendo que su sangre argentina volviera a hervir—. Soy una nación poderosa.

Martín se permitió reír por ese comentario tan estúpido. Era extraño que Inglaterra dijera esas idioteces, y cuando las decía, Argentina sabía cuando atacar.

—El poderoso no sos vos—Inquirió, burlista—. El poderoso es Alfred, y vos sólo te colgás de eso.

Había ido demasiado lejos, y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Inglaterra golpeó la mejilla de Argentina, quien volvió a reír, humillándolo.

—¿Duele, verdad? Duele que te digan la lo que es innegable…

—Cállate, mocoso.

—Y duele también saber que Chile jamás, y escucháme bien esto, JAMÁS va estar de tu lado. Siempre estará conmigo, ¿sabés por qué? Porque me ama, y yo lo amo también.

Fue demasiado.

—_SHUT UP!_ —y un segundo golpe.

Ese mocoso rubio no iba a interponerse en los deseos que iban más allá de posesiones y estrategias territoriales.

Y la risa burlista de Argentina dominó por sobre las nefastas intenciones de Inglaterra.

—Si querés atacarme, dale, hacé lo que querás. Pero yo no voy a entregarte a mis islas tan fácilmente, y menos si Manuel me da su apoyo.

Chile no iba a estar del lado de Argentina. Apostaba su cabeza a que no.

Manuel iba a ser suyo, aunque tuviera que venderle sus tierras a Alfred.

Gran Bretaña pareció calmarse. No era actitud de un caballero golpear a un joven.

—Eso aún está en discusión, Argentina. Ya veremos de qué lado está.

Ambos rubios de ojos verdes se miraron amenazantes y altaneros, pero ninguno de los dos parecía esforzarse demasiado por salir de esa posición tan… comprometedora.

Menos Inglaterra, pues a pesar de todo, aún deseaba al chico que tenía aprisionado contra la pared.

Pero el castaño que se mantenía oculto detrás de la puerta, tenía captada, por el momento, toda la atención inglesa.

Pero podía distraerse unos momentos con el rubio que tenía en frente…

No, no era una mala idea. Sólo debía encontrar una forma de dejar con la guardia baja a Argentina…

* * *

—¿Qué mierda _estay_ haciendo aquí? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir una vez que quedó a solas con el norteamericano en su habitación. Su voz sonaba temblorosa, a pesar de que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerse notar lo más seguro de sí mismo posible.

Pero era difícil frente a Jones.

Demasiado complicado. Era toda una cruzada.

—Me llegó el comentario de que quisiste rebelarte y velar por tus intereses egoístas y no por los de tus hijos—respondió Alfred, contestando implícitamente la pregunta de Chile.

"Arthur _culiao _cobarde…"

—Supongo que no es necesario decirte quién me lo comunicó —Continuó Jones, mirando hacia la puerta.

—No son intereses egoístas—contraatacó, ya tomando más confianza—, y no, no lo es. Al parecer los europeos son todos unos cobardes.

—Puede ser—dijo, sin mostrarse molesto por el comentario del chileno hacia específicamente su ex hermano mayor—, pero todos recurrimos a otros medios para lograr nuestros objetivos. Más aún si se trata de ambiciones de una nación como Inglaterra.

Alfred lo estaba escrutando con los ojos de una manera demasiado intimidante. Chile sintió asco por ello, odiando esos malditos recuerdos que tenía vivos en su memoria, como si hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior y todas las anteriores a esa.

Ese hecho marcó para siempre su vida.

Qué tristeza.

Giró hacia su balcón, encontrando siempre allí la paz y la fuerza para enfrentarse a sus problemas. Y claro, no fue la excepción a la regla esa oportunidad.

—Me da lo mismo lo que Inglaterra haga—Aseguró—. Yo voy a apoyar a Argentina.

Alfred rió a carcajadas por ello.

—Eres muy atrevido, Chile. Demasiado considerando tu condición.

Manuel sonrió nostálgico, recordando lo que muchas veces había pensado estando a solas mientras, en secreto, se dedicaba a la escritura; una de sus pasiones.

Y esa frase no tenía ni una pisca de falsedad.

—¿Qué más podís hacerme, Alfred? Ya tomaste todo de mí…—Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo supo, pues su vista fue nublándose de a poco; no dejándolo mirar.

No dejándolo pensar…

—¿Que qué más puedo hacerte? _C'mon,_ Chile. Aún tienes muchas cosas que son tuyas, y que si me da la gana, puedo arrebatarte en un segundo.

Su corazón se encogió. Cerró sus ojos dejando caer gotitas rebeldes que sus párpados empeñados en encerrar no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes. Odiaba llorar, se sentía patético.

¿Quién llora frente a su enemigo?

¿A su REAL enemigo?

Se sentía tan común, tan poca cosa… Esa aura de superioridad de Alfred era demasiado potente como para contrarrestarla. Un país como Chile no podía hacerle frente al gran Estados Unidos de América.

Sintió que esos pies extranjeros iban en línea recta hacia su cuerpo. Así lo confirmó cuando esas manos tomaron su cintura por detrás.

Se sobresaltó.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desprolijo y sin compás alguno. Se quedó estático, incapaz de defenderse. Sus manitos pequeñas, jóvenes y atadas con cadenas ideológicas no iban a hacerlo escapar de ese débil y al mismo tiempo fuerte agarre que ejercía Jones en su cuerpo.

Comenzó a sudar frío.

Más humillación, más impotencia.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste todo, Manuel? —esa voz…

Esa maldita voz…

—Porque yo no lo he hecho…

"Hijo de perra…"

Con una fuerza descomunal lo hizo girar, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y el balcón.

Sus ojos detrás de los vidrios parecían asesinarlo, devorarlo. Y esa sonrisa carnívora…

Alfred seguía siendo igual que ese del 11 de septiembre de 1973.

—Aún recuerdo tu cabello húmedo sobre mi almohada...

Lo recordó Manuel también, como una película.

—Tus párpados entreabiertos y tu adorable sonrojo…

Como una película de terror…

—Y tus piernas húmedas como tus tierras sureñas rodear mi cintura, mientras tu boca con sabor a pan me rogaba más y más…

Las manos estadounidenses viajando por su torso, subiendo y bajando; haciendo que todas esas palabras comenzaran a cobrar vida dentro de su mente, de sus recuerdos…

Esos malditos recuerdos que todas las noches Argentina intentaba borrar sin saberlo…

Esos dientes hambrientos arrastrándose por su cuello, y el aliento tibio y fogoso chocando en su piel blanquecina…

—Pero lo que más recuerdo son tus ojos miel que en mi habitación lucían tan oscuros como el carbón… parecían querer asesinarme… pero que de todas formas se entregaron al juego de seducción…

Sus manos se posaron en sus muslos que de forma inconsciente se colocaban a cada lado del norteamericano.

Y lo miró a los ojos, dolido, sincero…

—Mira a tu alrededor, Chile. Mira tu tierra, tu gente… ¿De verdad quieres seguir viendo el sufrimiento en sus ojos? ¿Quieres seguir pensando en la famosa utopía que te hizo sucumbir a los más bajos niveles económicos?

Alfred taladraba su mente como si poseyera telepatía. Modificaba sus sentidos como por arte de magia, y él no podía hacer nada por evitar sentirse tan sumiso.

—Tú y tus hermanos son demasiado _importantes _para mí. Ya sucedió con Cuba, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti también. Piensa racionalmente, Chile. No tienes cómo defenderte, fuiste derrotado antes de pelear…

"Derrotado antes de pelear…" pensó, presa del pánico.

—No estás en condiciones de negarte. Si lo haces, tu gente será la que pagará las consecuencias…

—A mi gente no le _vai_ a tocar un pelo, _hueón_—Amenazó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ya no soportaría más asesinatos, más de sus hijos silenciados bajo torturas y exterminio.

Jones sonrió, burlándose de González.

—¿No? ¿Y quién me lo impide? Ni siquiera tu superior está del lado de tus hijos ni de Argentina. —Su voz era estridente, le sonaba a metal rasgando paredes de metal. La garganta que escupía palabras hirientes le gritaba a las manos chilenas que la apretaran… Ya no podía soportarlo.

Frunció sus párpados, mirándolo con odio; mas Estados Unidos parecía inmune frente a esa acción. Bien sabían ambos que Alfred tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Y eso sí que es patético. Es duro pensar en que estás solo, ¿verdad? No te agrandes, Manuel. No eres más que un simple latinoamericano a mi servicio, a todos los poderosos de la OTAN.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad, se le hacía demasiado difícil. Su boca pedía abrirse y soltar palabras para defenderse, por más torpes y sinsentido que fueran.

—Eres una nación, no un humano; y estás actuando como uno. Las naciones velamos por el bien de nuestra gente, no por caprichos que se nos antojan de un momento a otro ni por intereses personales. No te comportes como un humano más. Toma conciencia de quién eres y de cómo eres. De cómo estás, bajo qué dominio estás.

—Cállate…

—Eres mío, Chile. Siempre lo serás. Soy yo quien te controla a ti, quien controla a tus hermanos. Si yo digo que te pares de cabeza, tú te paras de cabeza sin chistar. Es por tu bien, es por el bien de tu gente, ¿o no? Esa es la verdadera actitud de un héroe. Sé el héroe de tu gente, no el de Argentina…

—Cállate…—Volvió a rogar en un hilo de voz.

—Inglaterra tomará las Malvinas, y tú lo ayudarás porque yo lo digo. ¿O quieres más _paz_ en las calles de tus ciudades? ¿Quieres más muertes? ¡¿Quieres volver a vivir entre desórdenes públicos y filas enteras para comprar unos cuantos kilos de harina?!

—¡NO! —Gritó. Ya no podía pensar, ya no… Estaba en trance, esas frases eran demasiado poderosas, demasiado compradoras… Ya no…

Ya nada.

Ya no había más utopía, más ilusión.

Debía caer en la realidad y dejar de vagar en su cielo, ese en donde él, como país, surgía por sus propios medios y no por los préstamos de quien dice querer protegerlo.

Eso estaba lejos de ser concreto.

Y como los artistas de su época, esos que se ocultaban hábilmente de las garras de los militares, pensó de forma coherente otra vez.

—Ya no quiero más sufrimiento para mis hijos… no lo soportaría…

—Claro que no, ni ellos tampoco.

Cerró sus párpados, llorando otra vez. Estaba siendo débil, y le importó un bledo demostrárselo a Estados Unidos.

Ya nada le importaba. La ira por sí sola no iba a ayudarlo, ni mucho menos esas lágrimas que bañaban su angelical rostro.

Todo era una mentira, y la única verdad era que Alfred seguía siendo el poderoso y Chile el sometido. No le quedaba otra…

Comenzaban las dudas.

Su gente… él mismo… esa amenaza que ejercían las manos norteamericanas sobre su piel… todo era demasiado poderoso en comparación a sus buenas intenciones para con Argentina. Nada estaba de su lado, estaba solo, completamente solo. Su superior no iba a ayudarlo, y sin el apoyo militar el respaldo a Martín sería un completo desastre, su propia defensa sería un caos… sólo quedaba entrenar a los que eran civiles pero hacer ello era una crueldad. Someter a personas que nada tenían que ver en ese asunto era algo irracional.

Debía caer ya del ensueño. Chile estaba atado de manos; no podía comportarse de forma tan egoísta. Eso significaba más dolor…

Parecía imposible pero no. Estados Unidos podía hacer más grande aún su sufrimiento. Y eso no iba a soportarlo ni el país más rudo del mundo.

Era hora de dejar los sueños…

—Tienes que despertar, Chile—dijo Alfred en su oído, susurrando con frialdad y deseo—. No dejes que los caprichos personales sean más fuertes que la seguridad de tus hijos…

"Despierta ya…"

—Son ellos los que sufrirán a causa de tu egoísmo. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando le dijiste a Argentina que estarías de su bando? Eres una nación inteligente, no parece que te comportaras como lo que realmente representas.

"Mi gente…"

Era una tortura leve. Pronto sería peor.

—Tú decides por ellos. Sólo falta tu decisión. Porque tu superior ya tiene una postura…—Sonrió otra vez, con ese mismo brillo burlista en sus ojos azules.

—Ya sé que no tengo elección. Así que por favor deja de burlarte…

Su boca se movía a duras penas para hablar. Hasta eso le dolía hacer…

—_Wake up, Chile… _No dejes que una segunda Operación Cóndor acabe por destruirte…

Más lágrimas.

Sus ojos enrojecidos, sus mejillas húmedas, sus labios cerrados y sus puños fruncidos. Era horrible saberse tan débil…

Estaba tomándose atribuciones que no le correspondían. Chile no podía decidir algo así por su cuenta. La democracia estaba lejos de sus tiempos. Mucho podría oponerse él y su gente a ayudar a Inglaterra en esa maldita ambición, pero quien mandaba era su superior. Ese que le daba más importancia a los extranjeros que a su propia nación.

Su odio era ya insoportable. La impotencia de saber que no tenía voz ni voto…

No le quedaba otra.

Triste, pero cierto.

—Habrá una junta con Inglaterra, Francia, Canadá, yo y todos ustedes en dos días. Allí darás a conocer tu decisión—sentenció Alfred, y miró directamente hacia los ojos miel del chileno. Se alejó de él dándole la espalda, sabiendo que esa conversación algo pudo haber cambiado en la forma de pensar del latino.

Aquello era cada vez más sencillo.

—¿Por qué tengo que decirles a todos? —Preguntó inocentemente. Se sintió más burlado que nunca.

Estados Unidos sonrió orgulloso mientras seguía sin mirarlo, sin embargo sabía que Chile tenía sus ojos más que clavados en su espalda.

—Eres diferente, Chile—dijo, sacando de sus casillas al chileno—. Y como tal, pensarás diferente a tus hermanos—giró de nuevo, enfrentando el cielo norteamericano con la miel chilena—. Ellos se mantendrán al margen, lo sé. Pero tú eres especial: ayudarás a Inglaterra. Sé que lo harás.

—P-pero…

—Sin protestas, por favor—Amenazó. Volvió a acercársele, acariciando su rostro mientras mostraba los dientes en una sonrisa que estaba a años luz de ser acogedora—. Quiero que destaques, que marques la diferencia… eso es todo.

— ¿Y si sigo pensando en apoyar a Argentina? —No iba a dejar que lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo se le fuera al demonio. Quería mostrarse desafiante ante el poderoso, aunque fuera por un miserable segundo.

—La tortura de tu gente avisará lo que va a pasar.

Su corazón se encogió. Eso había sonado horriblemente cruel.

—Sabes que no me va a dar asco ni remordimiento una muerte más o una muerte menos.

La respiración se le desordenó. Ya no lo toleraba…

—Piénsalo, Chile. Pasado mañana en la mañana, en Argentina, experimentaré contigo. Veré la posibilidad de hacer tu existencia más tranquila que nunca—Chile apretó sus puños— o la peor de las torturas habidas y por haber.

Sadismo puro.

Dispuesto a salir volvió a darle la espalda, y apenas tocó la manilla de la puerta, recordó algo que era tan importante como todo lo dicho antes.

—¡Ah, cierto! No quiero que le digas nada a Argentina. Guarda _nuestro_ secreto hasta pasado mañana.

Y sin nada más que hacer allí, besó sus labios rápidamente; desapareciendo tras la puerta.

* * *

—_Do you want to remember old times?_ —Dijo el europeo, asechándolo. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca de la suya, y sólo quería tener sus manos libres para romperle la cara. Mas el agarre inglés era fuerte, y la ira que encogía sus pensamientos le suprimía toda acción coherente, y sólo podía limitarse a mirarlo con odio.

Como si eso fuera suficiente para soltarse de él…

Vio a Jones delante acercarse a ellos, distrayendo inmediatamente a Inglaterra.

—_Stop playing, England_—Ordenó. El británico lo miró mientras Alfred no parecía en esforzarse demasiado por alejarlo del argentino.

Martín agradeció al cielo por esa intervención.

Arthur se alejó de él y en su lugar quedó el líder de la OTAN, mientras el amante del té se disponía a avanzar hacia la salida de La Moneda.

—Argentina, en dos días habrá una reunión en tu casa. Quiero que prepares todo, allí se va a dar a conocer lo que pasará con Chile, Inglaterra y tú.

Hernández frunció el ceño extrañado. Sólo asintió sin importarle demasiado la desfachatez del norteamericano en darle órdenes como si fuera…

Demonios… se estaba olvidando.

—Dale. Nos veremos en dos días entonces.

—_Exactly._

Apenas vio que ambos países de habla inglesa desaparecieron, corrió hacia la habitación del chileno entrando de golpe, yendo inmediatamente a abrazarlo.

Lo sintió preocupantemente frío, e intentó envolverlo con su calor, convencido de que ello le devolvería el brillo alegre a los ojos chilenos. Mas no fue exactamente ello lo que sucedió.

Manuel seguía estando igual de frío, y sus ojos parecían tan vacíos que le dio la impresión de estar abrazando a un muerto.

Lo zamarreó ligeramente sin soportar verlo así. Estaba demasiado preocupado y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir un colapso nervioso por culpa del castaño.

—Manu… ¡Manu! ¡reaccioná! —le decía, habiendo caído en la desesperación. González no respondía, parecía ido, ausente… la mirada fija se lo confirmaba a golpes.

—Ándate. Quiero estar solo—Fue la cortante respuesta. Martín pareció perturbado y sin comprender esa reacción.

—Pero Manu…

—¡Quiero estar solo! —Gritó fuera de sí, dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Ya no iba a mostrarse frío ni distante. Quería llorar y lo iba a hacer, sin importar que delante de él estuvieran todos los países del mundo. —Por favor… ándate…

—Manu… ¡¿qué carajo te hizo ese gringo de mierda?!

"Me hizo abrir los ojos… me hizo despertar…"

—Nada—¡Mentira! Si tan sólo pudiera gritárselo al argentino… gritarle que lo salvara de las garras norteamericanas…—Ahora ándate, Argentina.

—No me digás así… ¡No me gusta que vos me digás así!

—¿Eres Argentina o no _hueón_? —dijo exasperado.

—Pero con vos soy más humano que con cualquier otro…

Fue demasiado.

Lo ya destruido se destruyó de nuevo.

—Ándate—insistió.

"Por favor Martín… no me _hagai_ esto más difícil de lo que ya es…"

Argentina lo miró por última vez, dedicándole las últimas palabras antes de retirarse.

—En dos días vení a mi casa, habrá una junta con los demás países. Tu presencia en esa reunión es re importante—su voz vibraba con incomodidad.

—Lo sé.

—¿Seguís de mi lado, verdad? —necesitó preguntar, mostrándose más dócil que nunca…

Chile sintió Atacama volver a encogerse. No podía responderle… Si lo hacía estaba convencido de que le mentiría.

—Adiós, Martín.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejándolo solo otra vez. Suspiró con pesadez, mientras en su garganta se agolpaban miles de gritos rabiosos y en su pecho un nudo se formaba, impidiéndole respirar.

No pudo explicarse la reacción del chileno. Era demasiado extraña.

Volvió a su casa y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo, sintiendo ahora a su garganta anudada. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño que lo asechaba?

La duda lo volvió a torturar, pero el amor que sentía por el chileno intentaba cubrir esa incertidumbre. Funcionaba a ratos, pero era mejor eso a no poder basarse en nada para tener una idea vaga en su cabeza.

Y además Chile le había dicho también que lo amaba…

¿Qué más necesitaba?...

¿Nada más?

—¿Seguís de mi lado, verdad? —volvió a preguntarse, girando hacia su costado abrazando su almohada, sucumbiendo al sueño lleno de tinieblas que esa noche le esperaba.

* * *

**_Notas Finales:_**

_Capítulo 8 entregado :3_

_Lo de la Operación Cóndor: Es el nombre con el que es conocido el plan de coordinación de operaciones entre las cúpulas de las dictaduras militares del Cono Sur de América, entiéndase por Chile, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay y Bolivia. Es un pequeño datito que robé de wikipedia xD un detalle que se me hizo irresistible mencionar en este capítulo, tomando en cuenta que es lo que tanto teme Manuel que vuelva a ocurrir._

_En fin. No hay demasiado que decir xD muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


	10. IX: Promesa

**Advertencia: Este fanfic tiene contenidos a cerca de política.**

* * *

_Capítulo IX_

_"Promesas"_

* * *

Habían abandonado Chile hace unas pocas horas para dirigirse directamente a la casa de Estados Unidos. La sonrisa de Inglaterra no podía ser más grande ni siniestra, estaba convencido de que algo muy poderoso había hecho Alfred con Manuel, pues conocía al norteamericano y lo manipulador que era. Sea como sea, era Gran Bretaña quien iba a salir ganando en esa situación. Sí… lo presentía. Él sería el vencedor en todo sentido.

Sólo faltaba hacerlo oficial y darlo a conocer.

Jones dormía a su lado, mostrándose indiferente. Y claro, pues su participación en lo que sucedía no era más que una petición de Reino Unido; ya que el capitalista por excelencia no ganaría ni perdería nada si intervenía o no. Sin embargo fue _buen país_ y accedió a ayudarlo en su capricho de momento. Eso se lo iba a agradecer eternamente, aunque no se lo dijera con demasiada libertad.

Comenzaba a amanecer, mostrándose así los primeros rayos de luz de aquel 1 de Abril. Se preguntaba por qué no se habían quedado en algún hotel de Argentina para esperar al día de la reunión, mas pensó que era necesario también avisarle a Canadá y a Francia.

¿Qué pintaban esos dos en ese asunto tan _personal_? No lo sabía. Suficiente era ya con que Estados Unidos sospechara de la ambición que iba más allá de la posición estratégica para llegar a la Antártica. Si Francia se enteraba de eso, de seguro se condenaría a una eternidad de molestias y bromas estilo francesas.

Bueno, una broma más, una broma menos… daba exactamente lo mismo. Ni Francia ni Inglaterra cambiarían nunca.

Con un bostezo demasiado notorio, Estados Unidos anunció su despertar. Kirkland lo miró con desagrado, pensando de inmediato que esa actitud era última; pero restándole importancia luego, conocía demasiado a Jones como para pensar que diría que lo sentía.

—Hasta que despertaste—dijo el inglés de mala gana.

—No podía seguir durmiendo. Te mueves mucho—contestó, haciendo alusión a que estaba recientemente apoyado en su hombro.

—Oh, lo siento mucho entonces…—Y ese sarcasmo de nuevo, que todo el mundo conocía e identificaba de inmediato como propio de él.

—Como sea. ¿A qué hora partirás a Europa? Debes avisarle a Francis lo de la junta. De seguro estará feliz de volver a ver a esos latinos revoltosos.

—Partiré apenas tú quedes en tu casa. Iré inmediatamente a la casa de Francis luego a decirle. No me agrada mucho la idea de visitarlo, ni entiendo por qué debe estar mañana en la junta…

—Por la misma razón que estará mi hermano—contestó el norteamericano, haciendo alusión a Canadá—. Ustedes tres son mis pilares fundamentales.

—Entiendo…

De pronto el vehículo se detuvo frente a la gran Casa de Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Alfred se despidió fugazmente del británico dejándole en claro que la reunión de mañana sería a primera hora en la Casa Rosada. Yendo de inmediato hacia su casa, Kirkland lo vio entrar y cuando hubo ya desaparecido, dio la orden para que el chofer se dirigiera a Francia, para su desgracia.

* * *

A través de su ventana, el paisaje otoñal de Santiago no podía lucir más hermoso. Así como el de Concepción, Viña del Mar, la Patagonia, Antofagasta, Chiloé… no obstante, ni la perspectiva más maravillosa de todas le quitaba la angustia del pecho. Todo volvía a ser como antes o peor. Se sentía horrible, cansado; a pesar de que la noche anterior había dormido —por lo menos un poco—. Sus ojeras lo delataban, sin embargo éstas no opacaban en absolutamente nada la belleza innata que su rostro poseía.

Su uniforme militar lucía cada vez más opacado, a pesar de todas las quejas de su superior por la despreocupada apariencia que traía. Pues para él, el uniforme militar debe lucir impecable para causar buena impresión.

Sonrió nostálgico ante ese pensamiento. Aquella frase no podía ser más irónica. Su superior era tan irónico como Inglaterra, como Estados Unidos…

Sintió como si ese que lo gobernaba no fuera parte de él… de su historia, de su gente…

En las plazas públicas la gente hacía acto de presencia, y vaya que se veían lindos esos lugares poblados. Pero se verían más bonitos aún sin todos esos vehículos policiales, ni sus hijos que vestían ropa militar y que cargaban en sus manos armas y demás cosas desagradables.

Ver todo ese paisaje otoñal, pero opacado por esos tonos oscuros y esas armas; le encogía el pecho.

Necesitaba a Martín… más que nunca…

A pesar de todas las cosas… a pesar de la visita de Estados Unidos, de la de Inglaterra, de las amenazas, del peligro que corría su gente si no apoyaba a Reino Unido, de lo que pasaría en su corazón y con Argentina si llegaba a decirle que no…

Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas torturas…

Pero ya había despertado. No había marcha atrás…

Y por eso lo necesitaba…

Se armó de valor, inventó una excusa barata y partió hacia el otro lado de la Cordillera, donde era seguro, allí lo pensaba y extrañaba ese rubio que a partir de mañana en la mañana, podría odiarlo, quizás, con todo su corazón.

* * *

Su superior no paraba de hablar y él por más que lo intentaba no podía ponerle atención. Sus oídos recibían cada palabra pero sus pensamientos estaban a tres mil kilómetros de allí. Sentado a la mesa junto con todos los ministros, Argentina parecía más que dispuesto a cooperar con la preparación de la junta que se haría al día siguiente en ese mismo lugar, pero a decir verdad, sus ojos gritaban que le importaba un carajo esa maldita reunión. Sólo quería ir a ver a Chile, estar con él, entregarle su calor y decirle mil veces que lo amaba, que todo estaría bien… No ser testigo de caretas duras e indiferentes que se burlaban de él frente a sus ojos, como queriendo apartarlo de todo lo que realmente amaba.

Su gente, sus tierras, el anhelo de saber que el poder recaía sobre sus hijos y no en extranjeros oportunistas.

El desasosiego lo iba torturando cada vez más.

Cada segundo era un martirio. Anhelaba ver al chileno a pesar de todo…

—… con eso hemos finalizado. Pueden retirarse—dijo el hombre, haciendo que en el rostro del rubio se dibujara una sonrisa casi de forma automática.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir, pero cuando todos ya se habían ido, su superior lo llamó, sabiendo que su nación era el único que faltaba por irse.

—Te noté distraído hoy, Hernández—miró hacia su jefe, quien le daba la espalda mientras borraba algunas cosas en la pequeña pizarra que estaba frente a la gran mesa redonda. —¿hay algo que te acongoja?

—No, señor… es que… no dormí bien anoche, eso es todo…—respondió no muy entusiasmado en hacerlo.

—Siempre es la misma excusa, flaco—cierto, siempre era lo mismo; mas su imaginación no andaba demasiado productiva en esos días como para elaborar algo más convincente

—Es la verdad…—era verdad, claro… la noche pasada no fue una de las mejores precisamente.

—¿No es nada que tenga que ver con Chile?

"Y a vos qué carajo te importa…"—No. Ya le dije que no tuve el mejor descanso anoche. Eso es todo… Ahora, me retiro. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Sin más salió de allí dirigiéndose a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Quería huir de todas las responsabilidades. ¿Qué demonios buscaba su superior preguntándole esas estupideces? Que cínico resultaba… como si la situación de su gente no fuera un motivo como para no dormir como deseaba.

Sintió un golpecito en la puerta principal, mas no tenía ni la menor intención en bajar a abrir. No quería visitas, sólo quería verlo a él…

Suspiró frustrado al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a su puerta, suponiendo que era cualquier persona menos quien esperaba ver. Golpearon, giró hacia el lado de la pared dándole la espalda a la entrada, odiándose por no poder desaparecer de allí.

—¿Martín? —llamaron al otro lado. Reconoció la voz de inmediato, lo hizo a esa distancia y lo hubiese hecho a kilómetros. Se encaminó a abrirla y allí vio la figura de su amado vecino.

—Manu… ¿qué hacés acá? —preguntó, conteniendo los deseos de abrazarlo, cerrar la puerta y quitarle la ropa.

—Necesitaba verte…

Sonrió enternecido.

—Anoche… yo… bueno…—Las palabras no le salían. No había forma de explicar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y lo que era peor, se sentía incapaz de mirar a Argentina a los ojos. Las jóvenes y acogedoras esmeraldas lo acusaban, lo delataban, lo intimidaban…

Odiaba que ese sentimiento lo invadiera. Odiaba que fuera Martín quien lo hiciera sentir así.

—No importa—dijo al fin, interrumpiendo las banas palabras del chileno—. No sabés cuánto te entiendo…

—Pero igual…—continuó— no debí tratarte así…

Todo lo que llevaba luchando por no llorar se derrumbó cuando los brazos argentinos lo rodearon, apegándolo a ese pecho. Martín cerró la puerta y fueron a sentarse a la cama donde los ojos verdes terminaron de destruirlo.

Iba a decirle que no…

—No te preocupes—insistió—. Ya no tiene caso, olvidate de lo de anoche.

—Martín…

—¿Qué?

Se miraron otra vez. La situación, a pesar de que el albiceleste la deseara, era terriblemente incómoda. La consciencia de González era demasiado acusadora. No podía mirarlo, no… definitivamente no podía…

Era una farsa hacerlo…

Pero huir de esa mirada verde no tenía caso… su miel debía enfrentar a las esmeraldas, costara lo que costara.

Se sintió miserable, mentiroso…

—¿Me amas? —Preguntó como un idiota, sabiendo la respuesta que Argentina la daría.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Maldita sea. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran pedidos de explicaciones…

—¿Me amas? —Insistió más enfrascado en la respuesta que antes— Necesito que me lo digái...

—Cla-claro que te amo, che… ¿Por qué preguntás?

—¿Cuánto?

—Manu…

—¿Cuánto me amái? —fetichismos.

—Mucho más de lo que te podés imaginar…

—¿A pesar de todo?

—…—fue extraño, pero algo chocó contra sus pensamientos, evadiendo aquel sentimiento de goce y plenitud que esa conversación debería generarle; reemplazándolo por una incomodidad absoluta—A pesar de todo…—Confirmó.

Chile sonrió nostálgico. Argentina pensó que lucía feliz pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía tremendamente triste…

Se veía enojado, angustioso, deprimido, impotente… ¡Se veía excitado!

—Prométeme que a pesar de todo, seguirás queriéndome…

—Manu…

—¡Hazlo! —Gritó, sin poder contenerse.

—No sé a qué querés llegar con todo esto—era cierto, no entendía. Aunque tampoco se trataba de que Chile fuera la nación más comprensible del mundo, pero…

—Da lo mismo a donde quiera llegar, sólo prométemelo…

Sonrió, ignorando esos presentimientos extraños. Se acercó a él besándole los labios, cosa a la que el castaño no se negó ni se resistió. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, las manos recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno, la ropa comenzó a estorbar…

Martín se situó sobre Manuel besándole el cuello, bajando hacia el pecho donde besó con vehemencia, marcando el territorio. Manuel era SUYO, y si existía alguien que se atreviera a decir lo contrario no viviría para contarlo.

Los uniformes militares habían sido abandonados en el suelo, y sólo quedaron sus cuerpos expuestos y sus almas desnudas, los pensamientos al aire y la lujuria invadirlos completamente. El aire se hizo cada vez más pesado, la respiración era cada vez más esquiva. Hernández besó el abdomen de González quien no paraba de susurrar cosas indescifrables. Las manos argentinas viajaron por los muslos chilenos a través de Concepción, ascendiendo hasta tocar Santiago, que lucía más llamativo que nunca.

Su boca siguió descendiendo por Viña del Mar y Valparaíso para luego quedarse allí mismo donde sus manos estaban. Las mejillas chilenas ya habían sido acudidas por el sonrojo, cosa que despertó a Buenos Aires de inmediato. Sin esperar más lamió el miembro chileno desde la base a la punta repetidas veces, escuchando con morbosidad los jadeos que González dejaba escapar sin cordura; siendo éstos los que finalmente lo obligaron a introducirse Santiago por completo a la boca.

Experimentó un sube y baja lento y tortuoso en su capital. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, su espalda se arqueaba, el sudor corría por su cuerpo tal como el Océano Pacífico solía disfrutar de sus tierras. Pronto los labios y la lengua trasandina fueron más hábiles y rápidas, lo que lo fue desesperando más aún. Llevaba una noche completa sin sentir esa maravillosa sensación recorrer su cuerpo, siendo víctima de los fantasmas ingleses y norteamericanos asechar su tranquilidad. Mas esas caricias lo hacían olvidar todo. La boca argentina era maravillosa y hacía prodigios en su erección. ¿Cómo pensar en otra cosa mientras Argentina lo acariciaba, lo tocaba de esa forma tan… exquisita?

—Martín…—Susurró apenas, conteniendo el deseo de gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos. El susodicho lo miró hacia arriba, más juguetón que nunca. Sonrió como pudo teniendo el sexo de Chile en la boca.

Eso bastó para sentir que ya llegaba a su punto máximo. Más que el contacto físico, era la mirada verde la que lo compraba de forma inmediata.

Pero maldito sea Argentina y su sexto sentido para con Chile. Una última chupada y separó su boca del miembro chileno, volviendo a subir por su abdomen, su pecho, hasta enfrentarse cara a cara a él.

—_Hueón pesao_—chasqueó, acusador—. Estaba a punto de…

—¿De acabar? Ya lo sabía—contestó indiferente al tono denunciante que lo atacó, y volvió a besarlo de forma desordenada y hambrienta mientras giraban sobre la cama, quedando ahora el chileno sobre el argentino.

El beso no se detenía por nada del mundo aunque el aire ya se les hacía más que necesario. Sentirse ahogado en la boca del otro era demasiado excitante como para detener esa sensación.

Chile lo montó, haciendo rozar a Santiago con Buenos Aires una y otra vez con movimientos que imitaban la unión en sí. Gemía sin control, pero siendo silenciado por los labios de Hernández. Pero pronto se separaron, sintiendo la innegable necesidad de gritar como se le diera la gana cuánta felicidad era la que le entregaba Martín.

—Te amo…—le dijo, expresándole sin saber cómo lo que sentía cuando el argentino lo tocaba. Se olvidó de su orgullo, de las amenazas, de su situación… y sólo se dejó embriagar por los ojos de Argentina y la sonrisa seductora que mostraba felinamente los dientes filosos y blancos, los cuales muchas veces dejaron marcas en la piel chilena.

—Yo también te amo…—le contestó el rubio, perdiéndose en la miel de las otras orbes latinas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus instintos animales les exigieran unir sus cuerpos. Poco a poco, Buenos Aires volvió a invadir la cuenca Santiaguina, llevándose un jadeo sonoro y un gesto por demás enloquecedor.

El sube y baja de las caderas argentinas se manifestó posesivo desde el principio, aunque no violento. Las piernas chilenas temblaban frenéticamente a sus costados, y las manos se posaron en el pecho trasandino para darse impulso; mas Argentina retiró las manos de allí, dejando en claro que sería él quien lo dominaría. Como siendo convencido de forma casi automática, dejó sus brazos a sus costados, entregándose en bandeja de plata al rubio que lo mecía.

Estocadas profundas y lentas hacían que Chile bailara sensual sobre su cuerpo, seduciéndolo y enloqueciéndolo hasta puntos desconocidos. Parecía como si se burlara de alguna forma… Como gritándole con los ojos que él jamás sería tan hermoso como ese que le quitaba toda cordura.

Los jadeos se dejaron escuchar como una exigencia, una petición hacia algo más crudo, más salvaje. Argentina lo descifró inmediatamente, dejando finalmente que Chile tomara el control otra vez de la situación. Su cabello húmedo se agitaba con cada movimiento brusco y la velocidad iba en aumento. Qué dicha.

Pero no duró mucho tiempo así. Volvieron a rodar por la cama quedando esta vez el argentino sobre él, mirándolo con demasiada atención; una que lo intimidaba.

Una que lo acusaba…

Cerró sus ojos, buscando escapar de esas esmeraldas delatoras. No podía mirarlo a los ojos… Se sentía tan culpable, tan último…

Martín enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, buscando más del chileno. Agradeció ese gesto, pues así podía sentirse menos asechado.

Lo amaba demasiado como para traicionarlo, sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Estados Unidos tenía razón: no podía dejar que su gente sufriera más de lo que ya sufría a cambio de estar bien con su vecino, a pesar de que ello le rompiera el corazón.

Abrazó fuertemente a Martín, tanto con las piernas como con los brazos. No quería separarse de él. Pero su gente merecía la pena.

Y pensar en que Argentina jamás lo miraría con esos ojos, esos que lujuriosamente volvían a mirarlo; era un martirio, el peor suplicio de todos.

—Promételo…—volvió a suplicar entre gimoteos, exigiéndole respuestas a su amado argentino—Por favor, Martín…

—Te lo prometo… prometo amarte a pesar de todo…

Y fue la plenitud que necesitó. Veía demasiado difícil que aquellas palabras se cumplieran, pero por el momento bastaba.

Era suficiente para convivir por el resto de su vida de la mano con su falsa traición.

Una estocada más profunda que las otras y sintió la marca del rubio recorrerlo por completo, mientras él hacía lo mismo en la mano de éste.

—Te amo… pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan… voy a amarte por siempre, para siempre...

Argentina no supo qué responder. La voz del chileno vibraba con dureza y sentimiento.

—Dime que siempre tendrás presente eso…

—Siempre Manu… Siempre…

Y cayó rendido sobre su pecho, escuchando los agitados latidos de su corazón.

"¿Seguís de mi lado, verdad?..."

* * *

Tocaba el timbre frenéticamente. Quería salir corriendo de allí. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, y más aún, odiaba a ese que en los próximos segundos…

—¡_Bonjour, mon aimé!_—… le abriría la puerta.

Su voz, como siempre, sonaba alegre y de alguna manera seductora. Inglaterra no podía negarlo aunque lo detestaba.

—¡Pasa! ¿No pensarás quedarte afuera o sí? —Continuó. Gran Bretaña no mostraba demasiados intereses en entablar una conversación con el otro europeo.

Pero al fin y al cabo accedió. Francia cerró la puerta mientras le ofrecía asiento.

De inmediato ambos se sentaron en el gran sofá. Francis le ofreció algo de comer o de beber, pero, con cortesía, Arthur rechazó toda clase de ofrecimientos.

—No vengo de visita, _France_—informó, queriendo ir directo al punto—. Vengo a entregarte un recado, eso es todo.

—¿Recado? ¿Será que por fin aceptaste mi invitación a mi cama? —de inmediato, como siempre, sacando _esa_ clase de temas. Inglaterra lo fulminó con los ojos.

—No_, bastard_—contestó de inmediato—. Es algo mucho más importante que tus fantasías lascivas.

Francia sonrió divertido, sin sentirse ni una pizca ofendido.

—Bueno, dime qué es entonces. Porque no se me ocurre qué otra cosa podría ser sino es lo que acabo de decir.

—Mañana en la mañana habrá una junta en Argentina, específicamente en la Casa Rosada. Quiero que estés allí a primera hora.

—Argentina… hace mucho que no veo a mi _petit-neveu_, ni a Chile tampoco…

—Pues mañana los verás—contestó frío, pensando en que si se atrevía a tocar a Chile antes que él, le daría a demostrar que no tendría problemas con declararle otra de las tantas guerras que habían tenido a través de toda su historia—. Sólo vine a eso. Te aconsejo te prepares ahora para que mañana llegues temprano.

—¿De qué se tratará la reunión? —Preguntó el francés, curioso.

—Un asunto que tengo pendiente con Argentina—dijo, y Bonnefoy comprendió de inmediato, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Alfred quiere que además de él y yo, estés tú y también Canadá.

—¿Canadá? ¿Qué demonios pinta Matthew ahí?

—Lo mismo que tú. No tengo idea. Aunque Alfred dijo que además de mí, ustedes dos eran sus pilares fundamentales.

A Francia se le iluminaron los ojos, inevitablemente conmovido.

—Alfred es muy considerado—dijo, en un tono que oscilaba entre la ironía y la gratitud. —¿Seguro que no quieres alguna taza de té o algo? —volvió a ofrecer. No le gustaba para nada que rechazaran sus ofertas.

—No, en serio. Pero gracias de todos modos, idiota.

—Como quieras.

Siguieron hablando, olvidándose por unos momentos de discutir. Cosa rara de ellos, pero Arthur no tenía ánimos de molestar a Francis ni viceversa. El inglés tenía otras cosas en mente y si el francés comenzaba con sus bromas pesadas simplemente no lo tomaría en cuenta. Y si así era, para Bonnefoy se tornaría terriblemente aburrido.

Pasados unos minutos el anglosajón se retiró a su casa, no sin antes recordarle al franco lo de la reunión. Al llegar, se dio una ducha con agua caliente con la intención de relajarse un poco, pues la ansiedad por saber qué había hecho exactamente Alfred con Manuel la noche anterior era una tortura. ¿De qué forma lo intentó convencer? Se moría por saberlo. Sin embargo, muy dentro había una pequeña intención de entregarse al misterio.

De todos modos, sabía que a pesar de todas las cosas, Chile era una nación inteligente, y no se dejaría llevar por cosas banas como los sentimientos hacia otra nación. Eso era de humanos, y ellos no eran humanos. Eran países que velaban por el bienestar de sus hijos, no por el propio.

El país que negara eso, de la forma que fuera, no era digno de ser una nación.

No era el caso de Chile.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió con su ya conocido uniforme militar color verde. Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para que fueran las 17:00 hrs, así que sin siquiera peinarse o secarse el cabello, se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparó un té con unos _scones_ para acompañar.

La tradición no podía dejarse de lado ni por más que la ansiedad se lo comiera por dentro. Su cultura, lo que lo identificaba; debía estar por sobre lo demás. Ni siquiera el capricho hacia Chile ni hacia las Islas del Atlántico sur se interponía.

O eso deseaba…

Después de todo, anhelaba esas tardes de siglos pasados cuando Chile, siendo colonia aún, se dormía en sus brazos mientras el viejo europeo le contaba esas historias que tanto le gustaban. Cuando luego solían disfrutar del té de las 5 juntos… Y entonces, a años luz de aquellos tiempos, que parecieron irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, González era uno más entre ellos.

La Guerra del Pacífico. La valentía, el coraje, enfrentándose a dos de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo… Aquel hecho de la historia hizo que por primera vez lo viera como… a un hombre.

Aunque no aparentaba más de 17 años.

Las ambiciones son poderosas en naciones como Inglaterra. Un simple capricho puede llevarlo a otras cuantas guerras mundiales. El afán imperialista revestido por el engaño de velar por la seguridad nacional e internacional, era fácil de ocultar frente a los países que alguna vez fueron colonias de España, Francia, Inglaterra y otros cuantos.

Sonrió apesadumbrado, pero sus ojos verdes no dejaban escapar al orgullo a pesar de ello.

Al terminar lavó los trastes, y se dirigió a Estados Unidos. Las horas del viaje en su vehículo personal fueron las más largas y tortuosas de toda su existencia. Ni siquiera la derrota en Castillón hace 529 años que lo obligó a volver derrotado a Inglaterra donde se libró la maldita Guerra de las Dos Rosas, se podía comparar a ese martirio. Pensaba, sin embargo, en cuánto más largo sería su viaje desde Estados Unidos hasta Argentina. Allí sí que pensó con seguridad que su corazón no soportaría tal tensión.

Ya al llegar, su chofer personal volvió a Gran Bretaña. Se sorprendió al ver a Francia y Canadá del lado del norteamericano, pensando inmediatamente que la nación bilingüe y el vencedor de la Guerra de los Cien Años eran más puntuales que él. Se saludó con Alfred, Francis y Matthew cortésmente y de inmediato tomaron rumbo al Cono Sur de América. Ya se le hacía extraño no volver a ver a los demás como México, Costa Rica, Venezuela y Perú pasar debajo del avión en el que iban. Mas su mente iba en otro lado, totalmente anexo a Jones y a Bonnefoy que no paraban de hablar. Williams, como de costumbre, estaba en silencio, acompañado eternamente por su osito blanco. Se preguntó cómo es que a la mascota de su _hijo adoptivo_ no le asustaba viajar en avión, mas pensó que el hecho de ser la junta perpetua del canadiense, era un hecho que estaba acostumbrado a viajar en esas condiciones.

Pensamientos vagos que acostumbraban a situarse en su mente cuando solía estar demasiado concentrado en algo. Mirar por la ventana parecía una mejor opción.

Detrás de él las conversaciones triviales de Francia y Estados Unidos no se detenían. A su lado, Matthew no parecía interesado en absolutamente nada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el británico, haciendo que el canadiense lo mirara a los ojos.

—No… Es sólo que… no sé qué demonios vengo a hacer aquí…—confesó. Inglaterra frunció el ceño extrañado, y los otros dos sentados detrás de ellos miraron a Canadá.

—Vienes a darme tu apoyo… igual que Estados Unidos y el idiota del vino—dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro canadiense.

Williams sonrió divertido; ese apodo que le había dado Arthur a Francis siempre lo hacía reír.

—_You're my brother, Canada_—dijo Alfred, estando sentado justo detrás de Reino Unido—. Es importante para mí que estés mañana…

—¿mañana? En unas horas. Ya es de madrugada—Y Francia, quien parecía haber adoptado las mismas intervenciones idiotas de Dinamarca, habló.

—Como sea—contestó Jones a Bonnefoy, dispuesto a seguir hablando—. Es importante que estés mañana conmigo, igual que Arthur y Francis…

—Pero es que esto no nos beneficia ni a ti ni a mí—continuó el canadiense.

—Aunque no lo creas, hermano; sí nos beneficia. No directa ni individualmente, pero sí como los poderosos de la OTAN que somos. Además piensa en Inglaterra, no seas tan egoísta…

Matthew decidió no seguir cuestionando. Y es que el asunto ese le daba exactamente lo mismo. Personalmente no veía lados positivos para él ni su gente. ¿Qué ganaba Canadá con la anexión de esas islas para Inglaterra? ¿Un pasaje gratis a la Antártica con todo pagado? ¡Por favor! Qué hipocresía.

—Es cosa de influencias y poderío indirecto. De demostrar quiénes somos y de qué somos capaces cuando alguna nación se agranda, queriendo hacerse el héroe. —la capacidad de convencimiento de Reino Unido era cuestionablemente influenciable en cualquiera.

—¿No ves? —le siguió el capitalista por excelencia.

—Sí…

No faltó demasiado para que el avión comenzara a descender dispuesto a tocar tierras argentinas. Arthur fue el primero en ponerse de pie, recibiendo una broma pesada por parte de Francis.

—Se nota que estás entusiasmado con el temita, _Angleterre_.

—_Shut up—_contestó cortante.

La escalera se situó en la puerta del avión y los cuatro bajaron, siendo recibidos por el superior argentino. Uno a uno fue estrechándoles la mano, hasta que finalmente y con una alegría inmensa y sádica, los cuatro pares de pies extranjeros tocaron el suelo latinoamericano. Inglaterra miró hacia adelante, identificando de inmediato, entre la oscuridad de la noche, las figuras de Argentina y Chile.

Estaban juntos, prácticamente abrazados. La sangre le hirvió. Los ministros en lugar de recibir el saludo inglés, obtuvieron una indiferencia descomunal. Era extraño que Gran Bretaña ignorara esas acciones de educación que eran básicas en cualquiera. Rápidamente Francia y los demás ocultaron esa sorpresa, reemplazando el gesto británico por el galo y ambos norteamericanos. Kirkland caminó directamente hacia los dos latinos que lucían, sorprendentemente, indiferentes a la situación.

Mas Chile, en sus ojos, dejaba ver un brillo rencoroso hacia Inglaterra. Más que Argentina incluso.

—¿Por qué tan juntos? ¿Es hoy el día de la hermandad latinoamericana? —dijo con ironía. Si los ministros y superiores argentinos no hubieran estado allí, el rostro de Inglaterra se hubiese desfigurado por el golpe que el rubio más joven quería regalarle.

—Muy chistoso, Arthur—contestó—. Si no hubiera sido estrictamente necesario que viniera ni de joda vengo. Lo que menos quiero es ver tu odiosa cara.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Martín—dijo sin más. Le importó menos que un rábano esa frase. Bien sabía que la recién dicha no expresaba ni la octava parte de lo que el argentino sentía hacia su persona. —¿Y tú, Chile? ¿No te alegras de verme?

Manuel, quien se mantenía en silencio y con la vista fija en el suelo, levantó la cabeza; enfrentándose al británico con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Las pocas que tenía…

—¿de verdad _querís_ que te responda? —dijo en una voz intimidantemente provocadora. Arthur sintió crecer el deseo en su interior, mas como pudo lo reprimió. No por culpa de pensamientos impuros iba a comportarse como un idiota, menos en frente de esos dos y los otros tres que le hacían compañía desde hace algunas horas.

—La verdad no lo sé—sarcástico como siempre. Esa manía de hacerse el tonto frente a esas situaciones era desconcertante—. Prefiero quedarme con mis ilusiones…—continuó, haciendo que el chileno mostrara un rubor inevitable en sus mejillas, sin embargo sus ojos seguían luciendo enfurecidos. Era la combinación de expresiones más dulce y lasciva que Inglaterra vio en su vida.

Reino Unido lo intimidaba demasiado. Quería salir corriendo de allí. La consciencia aún le pesaba demasiado y estar así de juntos con Argentina lo hacía sentir demasiado hipócrita. Fue peor su malestar cuando divisó a Alfred a lo lejos, quien ya lo miraba desde hace un rato.

Sí. Definitivamente, necesitaba desaparecer de ese lugar. Quería ir a casa donde tendría un poco de soledad, privacidad y ambiente para meditar.

—Me voy, Martín. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora—dijo despidiéndose de su vecino. Ni siquiera lo miró, pero no por eso Argentina no lo iba a hacer tampoco. Con la intención de provocar a Arthur agarró el mentón del chileno dándole un pequeñísimo beso en los labios a vista y paciencia británica.

Chile palideció por aquel atrevimiento. No era que le molestara, pero la forma de mirar del inglés asustaría a cualquiera. Hernández sonrió satisfecho al ver que había conseguido lo que quería. Seguidamente y sin despedirse de Kirkland, se retiró de allí dispuesto a perderse entre las montañas de la Cordillera.

—No me esperaba eso—confesó el europeo, más que molesto. Se le acercó desafiante, susurrándole al oído—. Mañana ajustaremos las cosas.

—Claro que sí. No te tengo miedo.

Dicho eso, y sin ánimo alguno de saludar a los otros tres, se retiró de allí sin importarle el hecho de que no le había avisado a su superior. Caminó hacia su casa simplemente, dispuesto a esperar hasta mañana.

Inglaterra se quedó donde estaba mirando la figura de Hernández desaparecer entre la oscuridad frente a sus ojos. La sonrisa irónica y sádica no se la borraba nadie, ni siquiera el hecho de que Francia se le acercara y le palmeara el hombro.

—Debemos irnos al hotel. Mañana será un día ajetreado y debemos descansar.

—Sí, vámonos.

* * *

Sentía que los dos días habían pasado demasiado rápido. La desesperación lo estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba salir de ese encierro y gritarle al mundo lo que sucedía. ¿Pero en quién confiar? La única persona en la que confiaba iba a ser quien resultaría dañado después de todo, y saberlo con tanta seguridad era una tortura, algo que ni Chile ni Argentina se merecían. Inglaterra había apurado todo con su aparición. Estados Unidos lo había intimidado más de lo que pensó.

Sus pies caminaban en la misma línea recta en su cuarto, pero ni eso reducía la impotencia que lo dominaba. Mas sabía que el hecho de haber _despertado_ era más que necesario. Su gente estaba en juego, los que le daban la vida…

Alfred tenía razón después de todo. La triste y odiada verdad era la que Jones le restregaba en la cara en cada recuerdo, en cada pensamiento. Y contra la verdad no se podía hacer nada. Ni una nación podía esquivarla. Menos una como Chile.

No quedaba más que entregarse a esa realidad, esa que lo obligaron a vivir y observar cuando lo hicieron despertar y abandonar la utopía. No había más puertas hacia su mundo perfecto, sólo quedaba resignarse, ser egoísta…

Cuanto dolía todo eso… Dolía demasiado…

Pero sus fuerzas no eran eternas, y enfrentarse a la realidad intentando volver al sueño lo cansaba. Y no esperó mucho más para dormirse en su cama que percibía fría y demasiado abandonada, extrañando el calor de Martín abrazándolo y la voz con coloquialismo rioplatense jurándole que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada.

Demonios… es hora de irse del sueño. ¡Despierta, Chile!

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Capítulo 9 listo y dispuesto (?)._

Se me hizo imposible el hecho de no incluir a Francia en el fic, aunque sea de puro colado! xDDD! es que es mi personaje favorito y es horrible no incluirlo :c por cierto, "neveu" es "sobrino" en francés *fuente dudosa: traductor google*.

Me pasó algo parecido con Canadá. Es que sadhakj soy fan de la idea de que Francia e Inglaterra son pareja y Canadá con America son sus hijitos adoptivos xD! aunque claro, El fic se centra en Chile, Argentina e Inglaterra, con un toque de Estados Unidos (?).

Y aquí está el lemmon! xD! por fin luego de mucho esperar (?) apareció una escena sexosa :3 xD bueno, en _mi estilo_.

Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


	11. X: Traición y Deseo

**Advertencia: Este fanfic tiene contenidos a cerca de política.**

* * *

_Capítulo X:_

_"Traición y deseo"_

* * *

—Dos de Abril…—susurró en plena mañana frente al calendario que tenía colgando de una de las paredes de su habitación— dos de abril de 1982… y parece que fuera ayer cuando era libre, feliz… verlo sin que nadie ande jodiéndote con ironías macabras.

Sonrió apesadumbrado. Sus ojos se desviaron de las hojas con números y se fijaron en el espejo pequeño que tenía a un lado. Arregló un poco su cabello rubio, ordenándolo luego de haberlo secado. Sus botas militares, el uniforme; todo lucía como debía. Aunque no dejaba de ser extraño: Argentina no era una nación formal. Para nada. Le molestaban esas situaciones de extrema formalidad, en las que juntarse con sus hermanos y sus tíos europeos eran asuntos de negociaciones frías y no jornadas de risas como lo eran hace siglos.

Estaba nervioso, y temía que aquello le jugara en contra. En ese día se definía absolutamente todo. Ese día su corazón albiceleste tomaría el verdadero rumbo hacia el corazón tricolor de su vecino; mas estaba, a pesar de todo; confiado. Argentina confiaba en Chile, ahora más que nunca. Y es que lo del día anterior, aquel encuentro, el juramento, no podía tomarlos como acciones banas ni intentos baratos de preservar lo que el chileno temía perder. Eso era ridículo, bien sabía el argentino que Chile no era así. Y prefería pensar eso antes que martirizarse con ideas no basadas en absolutamente nada, salvo mentiras británicas.

Bajó al primer piso de la Casa Rosada, yendo inmediatamente a la puerta principal, saliendo de su hogar. Estaba listo para recibir a Estados Unidos, Canadá, Francia…

A Inglaterra y a Chile. Al resto de sus hermanos. O a la mayoría por lo menos…

Los militares y los ministros le hacían compañía, con la vista siempre fija en la carretera en la que prontamente aparecerían los vehículos de las otras naciones. Mas parecía ser que sólo él era el real interesado. Su superior tenía el semblante neutro, indiferente… sus ministros no eran demasiado diferentes. Eso lo irritó un poco, pero prefirió no darle importancia a cosas tan, en ese momento, triviales.

Había otros asuntos de los que preocuparse. Sí, lo demás no tenía importancia alguna.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

—¡Vámonos ya, demonios! —gritó un desesperado Inglaterra enfrente de las dos naciones del Nuevo Mundo por tener que esperar a un francés obsesionado con su apariencia.

—Aún queda mucho para llegar a tiempo—dijo Canadá, tímido como siempre.

—No me gusta llegar justo a la hora—informó irritado—. Soy puntual, deberían saberlo a estas alturas.

—No estamos en Inglaterra, Arthur—dijo Alfred, colocando en su lugar a Reino Unido—. Esperemos a Francis diez minutos. Si no está listo en ese tiempo, nos vamos.

Kirkland chistó molesto. Caminó hacia la puerta olvidándose del asunto y odiando con toda su alma a Francia—o al menos más de lo normal—.

Pasaron los diez minutos que Jones sentenció y Bonnefoy apareció de repente.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —preguntó Canadá, sin hacer cambiar ni un poquito su tono de voz.

—Estaba arreglándome. No me gusta salir desaliñado a la calle, menos en un continente en el que no ven una nación como yo todos los días—contestó orgulloso. Inglaterra rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, invitando a todos los demás a salir del condenado hotel para dirigirse a la Casa Rosada.

El recorrido no duró más de 20 minutos. Las cuatro naciones más poderosas de la Organización de Tratado del Atlántico Norte volvieron a pisar tierra argentina. Gran Bretaña se dirigió directamente hacia la ex colonia española, saludando con cortesía. Martín respondió al gesto sólo por protocolo.

—Qué gusto verte, Argentina—ironía. Ya se le hacía extraño al argentino no escuchar ese tono.

—Lamento no poder decir lo mismo—y el mismo tono. Arthur no pareció molestarse, todo lo contrario…

Francia y Canadá se le acercaron a saludarlo. Con ellos fue más cordial, dándoles la mano con una sonrisa. Se sorprendió al ver que Francia seguía igual que hace siglos, con su mismo aire seductor. Argentina rodó los ojos con simpatía mientras sentía el abrazo de su tío francés, haciéndole un melodrama por haberlo dejado de ver por tantos años. Canadá esperó paciente a que terminara el show del galo, y le dio la mano. Nunca había tenido demasiada confianza con aquel norteamericano, pues lo encontraba demasiado parecido—físicamente, claro— a Alfred, cosa que a pesar de no ser culpa del canadiense, lo intimidaba.

Y allí faltaba Jones. Parado frente a él, al lado del británico, insultándole con los ojos. Le dio la mano de forma fría y demasiado falsa, invitándolo a pasar. Iba a encaminarse detrás de él cuando Inglaterra lo tomó del brazo con disimulo, besándole fugazmente la mejilla.

—¡Soltáme! —gritó, sintiendo los fríos labios británicos sobre su piel. Sintió que el calor se acumulaba en aquella zona de su rostro, haciéndolo sentirse totalmente avergonzado.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —dijo el europeo—Ya todos entraron, incluso tu superior y tus ministros. No sería malo que me dieras _otra clase de bienvenida_…

La sangre le hirvió. —Sos un…

—_Angleterre!_ ¡Entra ya! —la aparición de Francia en la puerta interrumpió el rosario que se vendría a continuación. Lo agradeció a pesar de todo, no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo en ese día tan decisivo.

El mencionado soltó el brazo argentino y se encaminó hacia adentro, siendo guiado por los ministros que lo esperaban dentro de la casa. Hernández se quedó fuera esperando a quien más le importaba ver.

Y allí lo vio llegar en su vehículo. Sonrió ampliamente, contentísimo de volver a verlo.

El pecho chileno volvió a encogerse cuando observó a Martin con la enorme sonrisa, sabiendo que aquel gesto tan tierno era provocado por él. La culpa lo asechó, lo devoró. Dudó si es que no se desmayaría en plena reunión…

Aunque ver de nuevo al rubio latino, entretanto, dibujó también una sonrisa. Una sonrisa alegre y al mismo tiempo tremendamente triste.

Bajó de su auto y se dirigió a él, saludándolo con cortesía. Argentina se olvidó del mal rato con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, concentrándose solamente en ese adorable ser que tenía enfrente. Respondió al estrechamiento de mano y acercándolo repentinamente a él le susurró al oído.

—Si no fuera porque estamos aquí y porque todos nos miran, te saludaría como mis deseos me exigen hacerlo…

Chile se sonrojó sin remedio. Movió su cabeza suspirando por lo dicho y miró a Martin con cara de resignación.

—Tú no tenís remedio…

—Ya lo sé, boludito mío…

Pronto llegaron Perú, Uruguay, Bolivia, Paraguay, Ecuador… saludándose todos. Perú, Bolivia y Chile con cierto grado de tensión, pues aún quedaban abiertas viejas heridas. Argentina quiso ponerle fin a esas miradas entre Miguel, Julio y Manuel; invitándolos a entrar.

Se sentó cada uno en un asiento de la gran mesa redonda de la sala principal de la Casa Rosada. Argentina se sentó entre Chile y Uruguay. Inglaterra justo en frente de Chile, Estados Unidos en frente de Argentina. Francia al otro lado de Gran Bretaña y a su costado Canadá.

Estaba todo listo para comenzar.

El corazón chileno se aceleraba sin remedio. Cerraba los ojos intentando calmarse, queriendo huir de allí, huir de la mirada lasciva de Inglaterra enfrente suyo… ¡Ya no soportaba ese silencio infernal!

—Bien Martín, comienza tú—dijo Reino Unido, sin dejar de mirar con deseo al chileno.

Argentina lo ignoró y sólo comenzó a hablar.

—Para empezar, no quiero que esto sea una reunión como todas las que tenemos. Esas que hablan de negocios egoístas y de relaciones políticas hipócritas. Seré claro con mis dichos. No quiero que ninguno de nosotros sea ambiguo al expresarse. No quiero insultos camuflados por palabras cultas y bonitas. Esto se ha hecho con un objetivo, sólo uno. Y es el caso de mis islas: Las Islas Malvinas…

Chile palideció, moviendo frenéticamente las piernas bajo la mesa.

—Corrección—intervino Inglaterra—. Se llaman _The Falklands Islands_.

Argentina volvió a ignorarlo olímpicamente, aunque conteniendo las ganas de romperle la cara a patadas.

—Da igual como se llamen—dijo Ecuador de repente.

—¿Qué sucede con las islas? —Intervino Uruguay, un tanto tenso.

—Las Islas Malvinas tienen una posición estratégica. Son consideradas un punto geográfico importante que serviría de abastecimiento para quien las tome, gracias a la cercanía que poseen con el continente antártico. —informó Argentina.

—Y alguien quiere quitártelas por esa razón—infirió Sebastián.

—Exactamente—respondió Martín, mirando a Inglaterra.

—Quitarlas suena feo. Mal que mal, esas islas no te pertenecen oficialmente. Te recuerdo que hasta hace poco era mi gente la que las habitaba—volvió a hablar el británico.

—Eso no quiere decir que sean tuyas—contra atacó el argentino.

La situación se volvía tensa. Demasiado tensa.

—Tampoco tuyas—insistió el europeo.

—Pertenecen a Argentina por mera cercanía al continente—dijo Bolivia.

—O sea que Irlanda puede pertenecerle a Inglaterra por mera cercanía a Reino Unido—intervino Francia, quien sorprendió a Gran Bretaña por haberlo hecho a su favor.

—Irlanda es un país. Las Malvinas son sólo islas—contraatacó Paraguay—. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

—¿Y si las Malvinas fueran un país no sería lo mismo? La cercanía a una nación o a un continente no determina la soberanía de esas islas—insistió el galo.

Estados Unidos se mantenía al margen de la situación al igual que Chile. Aunque el primero no parecía estar interesado, el segundo estaba pálido como el papel.

Argentina se entristeció al darse cuenta de la posición de Francis.

"Vaya que te gusta beneficiarte del conflicto ajeno, tío Francia…" Pensó con aflicción.

—Sea como sea no voy a entregarle mis islas a Inglaterra tan fácilmente. Si las quiere de verdad que luche por ellas. No le tengo miedo. —dijo firme el argentino, intentando poner fin a las tensas palabras entre Bolivia, Paraguay y Francia, volviendo a hacerlos concentrarse en el real problema.

—¿Crees que me faltará valentía para luchar contigo, Martín? —Dijo el británico—. No estoy solo en esto, ¿sabes?

—No, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que yo tampoco lo estoy.

—Claro que no lo estás, Martín—dijo Perú, dándole el apoyo a su hermano latinoamericano—. Yo voy a ayudarte.

—Yo también—dijo Uruguay, mirando a su vecino. Chile se percató de ello, dándose cuenta de cierto tinte especial dibujado en los ojos de Sebastián.

—Y yo—intervino Ecuador.

—Gracias, che—dijo el argentino de la forma más sincera que podía.

Y Chile… en total silencio. Tenso como mil situaciones de ese tipo.

—¿No ves, Arthur? —Volvió a hablar Hernández—Yo tengo a mis hermanos. ¿Vos a quién tenés? —dijo amenazante y burlista.

Kirkland rió irónico.

Allí terminó la paz del chileno.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

González casi siente morirse.

—¡Claro, che! —reclamó.

Inglaterra sólo miró a Estados Unidos, quien asintió indiferentemente al británico.

—¿Norteamérica? —dijo Argentina, ofendiendo un poco a Canadá quien seguía indiferente—. ¡No será suficiente! ¡Necesitarías soldados por mil y armas a toneladas!

Inglaterra rompió aún más la tensa calma chilena, mirándolo otra vez.

Su entorno se quebró, derribándose sobre él. Los ojos verdes europeos gritaban que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaba condenado. No había escapatoria.

Todo había terminado. Ya no más… estaba a la puerta de la utopía.

Un solo paso y el sueño se derrumbaría sobre él.

—Chile, has estado muy callado en toda la reunión—acusó Perú. Manuel no supo si lo dijo con segunda intención o sólo por curiosidad.

González lo miró desconcertado. Hernández frunció el ceño, asustado.

—Chile… ¿estás de mi lado también, verdad? —preguntó Argentina, con un hilo de voz. El silencio del chileno era intimidante, amenazante.

Miró a Martín, y sus ojos terminaron por destruirlo.

—Contesta, Chile—dijo Estados Unidos. Eso acabó por sumirlo en lo que menos quería hundirse: un horrible cargo de consciencia gritándole a cada momento que era un mentiroso, que era un traidor.

—No dejes a Argentina con la pregunta hecha, González—intervino Inglaterra, captando la mirada nostálgica y nerviosa del chileno.

No. No había nada más.

"Perdóname Martín…"

Ante la atenta mirada de Gran Bretaña, se dedicó a hablar por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba la reunión.

"Perdóname…"

—¿Manu…?—Argentina estaba destruido.

"Por favor… perdóname…"

—No Martín—Inglaterra sonrió triunfante alzando la cabeza. El corazón de Chile se detuvo y Argentina sintió el propio romperse en mil pedazos…—Yo apoyaré a Reino Unido.

Lo dicho, dicho estaba. El curso de su historia, de su espíritu… cambió para siempre a partir de ese momento.

—¿Q-qué…?—Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos verdes, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Lo que oíste, Argentina…

El cielo pareció caer sobre los hombros del rubio. Las gotas cayeron por sus mejillas, sus piernas flaquearon, su cerebro corría de un lado a otro no dejándolo pensar. Su corazón no le respondía.

—No… no… ¡No puede ser! ¡Me dijiste que me apoyarías! ¡ME LO JURASTE, MANU! —Ya no pudo hacer mucho por controlarse, yendo de inmediato hacia el chileno dispuesto a hacerlo despertar.

Queriendo regresarlo a la utopía…

—Te mintió—dijo Inglaterra, tremendamente odioso. Se colocó entre Argentina y Chile evitando que el rubio más joven pusiera las manos encima de Manuel.

—¡VOS NO TE METÁS! ¡EL ÚNICO CULPABLE DE ESTO SOS VOS! —Gritó, desesperado. Las lágrimas parecían tener vida propia huyendo de sus párpados rebeldes, escapando de los orbes verdes de todas formas. —¡SI VOS NO HUBIERAS APARECIDO OTRA VEZ NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA PASANDO!

—¡Calmate, Martín! —dijo Uruguay sosteniéndolo por la espalda, intentando evitar que ya le llenara la cara de golpes al británico—¡Tranquilo!

—¡SOLTAME! ¡NO TENÉS IDEA DE LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA! —Bramó intentando soltarse del agarre uruguayo—¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, ARTHUR! ¡OJALÁ TE PUDRÁS EN EL INFIERNO!

Chile sólo retenía como podía las ganas de llorar. No podía hacerlo…

—Supongo que ahora estás feliz—dijo Bolivia a Chile, más enojado que nunca.

Manuel sólo guardó silencio ante ese atrevimiento. No tenía energías para librar otra batalla en contra de Julio. No en ese momento…

No en ese MALDITO momento…

—¿Quién ríe ahora, Argentina? —Inglaterra… ¡Cómo detestó a Uruguay en ese momento por sostenerlo con tanta fuerza! —Chile será mi aliado más fiel. Sus costas son mías. Estarás rodeado; la Cordillera que compartes con él será tu mayor perdición. El Atlántico terminará por destruirte.

—¡CERRÁ EL PICO! —Gritó, librándose por fin de Sebastián. Caminó hacia Chile apartando con brutalidad al inglés, lo agarró de su uniforme haciendo que estuviera de pie frente a los ojos verdes—Chile… Manu… boludito mío… Por favor, despierta… ¡MANU!

"Perdóname…" le dijo en su mente. No podía hablar, moverse, mirar a Argentina como quisiera. Hacerlo significaba demasiado.

Pero sólo lo miró, y Argentina juró que nunca en su vida había visto los ojos miel tan vacíos como en ese momento.

Ni los labios, ni los ojos ni su cuerpo decían absolutamente nada. Parecía que entre sus palmas sostenía el rostro de un muerto y no de quien más amaba en el mundo.

"Perdóname…"

—¡Chile…! ¡Amorcito lindo! ¡Decíme que Inglaterra miente! ¡Decíme que no me mentiste! ¡DECIME QUE ME AMAS! —Ver a Martín desesperado era demasiado tortuoso. Verlo llorar así por su culpa… ¡Por culpa de quien tanto odiaban ambos!

—¡Basta, Martin! ¡No te tortures!—dijo Uruguay detrás de él.

Argentina no se molestó por eso.

Verde nostálgico. Para Chile, la peor pesadilla de todas.

Sólo lo miraba pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada por él. Sólo mirarlo con los ojos miel vacía. Con la miel amarga y que nada tenía de esa dulzura que a Argentina solía embriagarlo en esas últimas noches en las que compartían todo lo que tenían. Conversaciones, caricias… Sólo mirarse significaba una tranquilidad. Pero ahora… Los ojos perdieron su belleza, su gracia…

—Perdóname…—lo único que podía decir era eso. Ni siquiera alcazaba a ser un susurro. La voz del chileno estaba tan debilitada que el argentino creyó que un pajarito había piado en el exterior de la Casa Rosada— Por favor… perdóname…

Y cuando Argentina menos lo esperaba, un recuerdo asechó sus pensamientos torturándolo de la peor forma.

—_Tanto que te preocupás por Chile, Argentina. No sé ni me importa qué clase relación tenés con él, pero sólo espero que toda esa preocupación valga la pena, y no termine saliéndote el tiro por la culata._

"Él tenía razón…"

—_Come on_, Chile. ¿Pides perdón por actuar inteligentemente? —Inglaterra se burló de nuevo. Los ríos carmesí que corrían debajo de la piel argentina intensificaron su velocidad. Estaba furioso, y juró que jamás en su vida odiaría tanto a una nación, como lo hacía con Reino Unido. —Sólo hiciste lo que te convenía a ti y a tu gente. Me alegra que lo hayas entendido.

González lo miró a los ojos, débil. Su cabeza no podía levantarse casi nada. La situación era demasiado tensa.

—No pensé que fueras capaz de esto. Siempre marcando la diferencia, ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál es la puta idea, chileno? —gritó Perú, quien estaba a un lado de Bolivia. Esa intervención lo sacó del trance en el que estaba.

—¡Cállate _hueón_! —gritó.

—¿Por qué? No hay razones para callar lo que es cierto. Siempre egoísta. Terminarás solo, Chile. Bueno, siempre lo has estado. —continuó Bolivia, hiriéndole el orgullo; mas sólo guardó silencio. Ánimos de pelear con esos dos otra vez no tenía.

—¡Qué mierda se meten ustedes! —volvió a bramar. No sabía qué hacer, donde esconderse, cómo excusarse…

Francia y Canadá quisieron intervenir en ello. Sacaron a Chile, Ecuador, Bolivia, Perú, Paraguay, Uruguay… dejando a Inglaterra y a Argentina solos.

Estados Unidos le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Kirkland. La mirada inglesa por sobre la norteamericana no fue un gracias, y por supuesto, el viceversa no fue un "de nada".

—Me debes una—dijo Jones. Gran Bretaña asintió sabiéndolo a la perfección. Luego el líder de la OTAN se retiró también.

Las puertas se cerraron.

El silencio los envolvió. Argentina lloraba furioso, Inglaterra… nada.

Con Inglaterra nunca pasaba nada.

—Sos un hijo de puta…

—Quizás.

—¡Sos la nación más repudiable de todas!

—_Maybe._

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJO LE HICISTE?! —Ya no pudo contenerse. La pregunta sonó plana, no había signos de interrogación en los extremos de la frase.

—¿A Chile? Yo nada—Fue acercándose al argentino, haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás. Tener ese rostro británico tan encima de nuevo era una burla a su sufrimiento, a su decepción. —. Tengo influencias, creo habértelo dicho antes.

—¡Lo chantajeaste! —Le gritó en la cara. Su espalda baja chocó contra la mesa redonda en la que antes habían conversado tensamente la situación.

—¿Quién dice que fui yo?

—¡¿Y quién más sino?!

—¿Estados Unidos, quizás? —la pregunta sonó irónica, como no queriendo ser un cuestionamiento realmente—. Te dije que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Sólo me dediqué a buscar un poco de ayuda, así como tú encontraste la tuya hoy.

—¡PERO POR QUÉ ÉL! ¡POR QUÉ CHILE! —pareció que por un segundo Argentina se derramó sobre el pecho de Inglaterra. Sus puños lo golpeaban como queriendo desquitarse infantilmente, sabiendo bien que aquello era por demás estúpido.

—Por su posición estratégica. Si Chile está de mi lado puedo atacarte por ambos flancos. —Crudeza pura. Lanzó la frase sin inmutarse por lo que el argentino pudiera sentir. Pero Martín supo que Arthur mentía. Esa no era la razón real.

—¿Que me viste cara de pelotudo? ¡Quiero saber la verdad!

—Insistes. Eres un necio. ¿Por qué más sería? —sostuvo los brazos de Hernández para impedir más golpes sobre su pecho. Ya estaba comenzando a dolerle.

—¡Porque te conozco! —contestó. Suspiró intentando detener las lágrimas pero éstas, caprichosas, no se detenían, y seguían corriendo por su nariz hasta llegar al suelo donde se perdían en la alfombra gruesa. Levantó la cabeza y el verde se volvió a enfrentar su par—Sé que buscás otra cosa… ¡Decíme que es!

Arthur sonrió depravadamente cruel. Tomó el mentón de Hernández con su mano, acercó su boca a la argentina y sus manos se posaron en su cintura haciéndolo caminar hacia la pared más cercana. Allí lo aprisionó posesivo, directo, sin rodeos.

—Chile y tú son demasiado especiales…—confesó, rozando su nariz una y otra vez con la húmeda del otro rubio— a ti ya te tuve. Ahora lo necesito a él…

No…

¡Eso no!

—¡A CHILE NO LE TOCÁS UN SOLO PELO! —Gritó furioso, y poco le importó recibir futuros regaños de su superior o del que sea.

—¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tú? ¿Pondrás guardias alrededor de La Moneda para protegerlo de mis soldados o de mí? _Please_, Martín. No seas ingenuo. Sólo te queda hacerte la idea de que lo compartirás por unas horas…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

No podía creer en lo odioso que resultaba aquella sonrisa irónica que Inglaterra usaba cuando le hablaba.

De verdad que lo detestaba. Demasiado.

Las manos inglesas viajaron por su espalda, subiendo por su abdomen hasta su pecho, su cuello; acariciando lascivamente.

—Ya quiero verlo retorcerse de placer entre mi cama y yo…

Las manos seguían viajando, ahora hacia abajo. Los ojos verdes más viejos fijos en los suyos.

—Escucharlo gritar mi nombre mientras entro y salgo de él una y otra y otra vez hasta hacerlo agonizar de puro goce…

Los dedos tocando el broche de su cinturón, la boca tan cerca de la suya casi queriendo posarse en ella.

—Y mirar sus ojos miel entrecerrados, su boca abierta gimiendo sólo por y para mí… diciendo cuánto le gusta que lo tome, que lo toque sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni consideración…

Los ojos recorriéndolo, mostrándose macabros y posesivos. La boca susurrándole al oído.

—Igual que tú… hace años.

Suficiente.

—¡YA! ¡BASTA! —Kirkland dejó caer sus brazos permitiéndole a Argentina salir del reducido espacio entre el terreno británico y la pared. —¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HAGÁS DAÑO!

—¿Lo sigues defendiendo luego de que te traicionó? ¿Después de que te prometió seguir a tu lado a pesar de todas las cosas? No eres demasiado distinto de Chile entonces. Al parecer vivir al sur del Atlántico y el Pacífico te termina convirtiendo en un imbécil.

Se quedó callado. Era cierto… le había mentido…

La palabra de Chile valía menos que cualquier cosa…

—¡Lo chantajeaste! ¡¿Qué carajo fue lo que le dijo Alfred esa vez?!

—Ni yo lo sé.

—¿Estuviste estos dos días sin saber? —y de nuevo la pregunta pareció no ser pregunta.

—Sí—volvió a hacer desaparecer la distancia entre ambos—. Lo importante es que abrió los ojos.

—¡No me digás esas estupideces!

—Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Lo abrazó por la cintura haciendo que su rostro volviera a enfrentarse al propio. Martín sólo lo miraba asustado, con el odio consumiéndole toda acción y pensamiento sensato para que así sus ojos verdes concentraran sólo la ira con la que miraba a Gran Bretaña.

—Entrégamelas por las buenas, Argentina.

—Tengo suficiente dignidad como para enfrentarme a vos.

—¿Seguro? —las manos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, queriendo desvestirlo. Hernández forcejeó.

—Soltáme.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió otra vez. Sus labios volvieron a mostrar intenciones de devorarlo.

—Me das asco.

—No decías eso hace años.

—Hace años era un pelotudo. Ahora sé lo que realmente sos.

—He sido siempre igual y tú también. Los años de vida de las naciones no influyen en el hecho de que éstas no cambian.

—Nadie ha dicho que cambiaste.

Silencio otra vez. Las manos invasoras se detuvieron en sus caderas; una en La Pampa, la otra en Entre Ríos.

—¿Entonces?

—Cuando te amé no quise darme cuenta de cómo sos en realidad. Sólo veía lo que quería ver…—su voz sonó nostálgica. Tomó con brutalidad el rostro de Inglaterra entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que sabía que lo dañaba, pero sin querer alejarse realmente de esa mirada posesiva— de niño te vi como a un padrino, alguien tan _grosso_ que parecía de fantasía como los personajes de todos los cuentos que me contabas —sus ojos lloraron… sentidos—. Crecí, y esa admiración se transformó en otra cosa… En un deseo irremediable que me consumía cada noche y que hacía latir mi corazón tan rápido cuando te veía que España muchas veces pensó que estaba borracho o algo por el estilo—tomó esas manos posadas en sus caderas, colocando una en su pecho, la otra rodeó su cintura por instinto—.Yo te amé… y no tenés idea de cuánto…

—Aún lo haces… puedo sentirlo…—la tortura de saber que tocaba su pecho y su cintura mientras Argentina no forcejeaba para soltarse estaba consumiéndolo.

Martín negó con la cabeza.

—No, Inglaterra… Ya no…

—¡Sí lo haces!

Volvió a negar.

—Yo te hice un regalo hace años… pero fue tu culpa que lo hayás perdido…—la mano europea arrugó el uniforme militar de Hernández, dejando un relieve extraño en la zona de su pecho—. No sabés cómo lo lamento… Fuiste un descuidado…

Argentina acarició las mejillas de Inglaterra subiendo hasta su cabello, apretándolo entre sus dedos y tironeándolos por el roce brusco. Arthur juró que no eran los ojos verdes quienes lo miraban; las esmeraldas no eran verdes. Por un momento parecieron ser rojo. Uno sangriento, despiadado…

—Te atreviste a rechazar lo que con tanto cuidado reservé para vos… más que mi cuerpo, más que intercambios de miradas cómplices…—los dedos se deslizaron hasta el cuello, acariciando apasionado, frenético e enfurecido— ¡Más que a cualquier cosa yo te amaba!

Sus manos apretaron allí. Los ojos verdes británicos se cerraron. El deleite morboso de aquella escena sufridamente lujuriosa lo excitó.

—Apriétame… vamos, Argentina, hazlo…—lo incitaba. Su razón le reprochaba, le exigía hacerlo. Apretar el cuello inglés hasta que sus dedos delgados y blancuzcos se cansaran, hasta que la furia de sus ojos verdes rojizo se disipara—Aquí tienes mi cuello…

—Te odio… ¡TE ODIO!

—Aquí me tienes… ¡Apriétame! ¡Desquítate! —dijo, volviendo a abrir sus ojos y a quemarlo con ellos.

Lo odiaba. No mentía cuando se lo decía. ¡Pero no era capaz de apretar ese cuello apeteciblemente indefenso entre sus dedos! Había algo que lo detenía…

El aire se hacía pesado, la ira y el deseo comenzaron a hacer de las suyas entre ambos, borrando todo ápice de ternura, de paz.

Y la tribulación de ambos, la oscuridad de ambos pares de esmeraldas dominaron sus cuerpos.

Inglaterra no hacía absolutamente nada, estaba inmóvil. Argentina temblaba frenéticamente sin poder decidirse. Los labios finos abiertos sólo lo necesario para dejar pasar el aliento comenzaban a hacer nacer algo dentro de su pecho. El deseo de matarlo, de desgarrarlo…

De besarlo…

—Te diste el lujo de rechazarme…—continuó Martín al borde de la locura.

Un barranco directo al vacío del que era imposible escapar.

—No sabés cuánto te odio…—volvió a decir, escabullendo la tentación de apretar el cuello.

Reino Unido cerró los ojos ante esas palabras. No las creía en lo más mínimo. O quizás sí, pero aquella situación era demasiado contradictoria. ¡Martín era una contradicción! ¿Por qué simplemente no apretaba aquella presa indefensa entre sus manos? ¡Inglaterra estaba allí! ¡En bandeja de plata listo para ser devorado por el odio y la ira!

Las manos se posaron en los antebrazos latinos, prohibiéndole alejarse de aquella región de su cuerpo. La rigidez que nacía entre sus piernas, imposible de ignorar, comenzó a tomar dominio de sus instintos.

—Hazlo, Martín…—insistió, tentándolo… conduciéndolo hacia la perdición.

Los dedos subieron desde el cuello hasta la barbilla, y luego, como en un paso a paso, subieron más aún. Los dedos tocaron sus labios finos, húmedos y fríos. Los pellizcaron, se deslizaron por el contorno.

Y los ojos parecían temblar junto con las manos.

No quería abrir los ojos. Sentir esos dedos en sus labios era todo lo que necesitaba. La dureza que pesaba entre sus piernas fue doliendo cada vez más, necesitando un mayor contacto, una caricia más brusca…

Una mejor humillación… una mejor tortura.

Una mano argentina se quedó en la boca, la otra subió hasta el cabello otra vez, tironeándolo, sintiéndolo ahora mucho más fino. Parecía que la ira consumía todo lo que tocaba…

Lo deseaba. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la humillante realidad.

—Adelante… Mátame… si te hace feliz hacerlo, hazlo…

Lloró por esas palabras. Arthur había sonado... extraño, enternecido… comprensivo… ¿Cómo demonios explicar esa voz?

Más tentación, más deseo, más odio, más tortura…

—Mátame…

—No puedo…

—Eres un cobarde…

—No puedo matarte…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te odio…

—Eso no tiene sentido…

—Lo tiene para mí…

—Y para mí también: me amas aún.

—¡No! —Y la mano otra vez fue a su cuello, haciendo que Gran Bretaña cerrara los ojos más fuertemente aún—Yo no te amo… ¡Ya no te amo!

¿Por qué entonces no podía dejar de tocarlo? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan adictivo?

¿Por qué sentía muy dentro de su corazón que Inglaterra lo sentía a él de la misma forma?

—Sí lo haces…

—¡Que no! —gritó, apretando la garganta inglesa con su mano. La otra aún estaba pellizcando ambiciosa e imperiosamente sus labios. Recorrió el superior con la yema de su dedo índice e hizo lo mismo luego con el inferior disfrutando de la suavidad martirizante. La frialdad de la boca británica era abrumadora, excitante, deliciosa…

Los ojos verdes más viejos se cerraron más fuertemente aún al sentir esa presión en su cuello. La falta de aire no le importó en comparación a la placentera sensación dolorosa que reinaba tanto en su garganta como en Londres.

—Entonces mátame…

Suplicó que dejara esa maldita petición. No soportaría mucho más sin poder desgarrarlo con sus uñas mientras…

Mientras…

—Mátame y sé feliz…

¡¿Mientras qué?!

—Mátame…

—No puedo…

Se sonrojó y fue esa la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El cuello británico volvía a hablarle por sí solo… ¡quería apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas!

¿Pero por qué sus dedos no respondían a las órdenes que su cerebro les daba?

Si sus dedos no lo hacían…

—Mátame…

"¡BASTA!"

Furioso, como envuelto en el mismísimo fuego salido del infierno acercó su boca al cuello inglés, raspando y arrastrando sus dientes por la piel salada, deseando morder pero sin hacerlo tampoco…

Cuánta tortura… cuánta contradicción.

Inglaterra echó su cabeza hacia atrás aún con sus ojos cerrados, soltando un alarido placentero, sabiendo bien que Argentina lo hacía con sus segundas intenciones. Estaba excitando a Reino Unido hasta donde nunca llegó.

La lengua lo recorría, los dientes intentaban perforarlo. Frunció el ceño soltando un jadeo necesitado. Quería más de Argentina, no sólo la boca… ¡Volvió a desearlo como tantas veces hace años!

Pero… como un botón en su memoria, el recuerdo volvió. No podía estar dándole ese placer. Hacerlo era abandonar la dignidad, SU dignidad y la de su gente…

Se alejó de él repentinamente, olvidándose de sus deseos de matarlo y no matarlo, de besarlo y no besarlo, de desgarrarlo o no…

—Andate de aquí—pidió en un hilo de voz, dándole la espalda.

Inglaterra, al sentir que aquel contacto tan obsceno y lujurioso terminaba, abrió los ojos un tanto frustrado.

Pero Argentina tenía razón. Sólo era odio y deseo. Nada más que eso.

Sin negarse, pero sin querer obedecer a esa petición, se retiró de allí, dejándolo solo.

Había otras cosas ahora en mente.

"Chile".

Claro, Chile. Sería él quien iba a satisfacerlo ahora. Y así lo supo cuando al salir y cerrar la puerta lo vio correr en dirección a la salida de la Casa Rosada, huyendo de su presencia.

Sería divertido a pesar de todo. La indiferencia y el egoísmo volvieron a plantarse en su corazón de piedra. Las cosas que antes volvieron a despertar su deseo aparecían otra vez, frente a la silueta de González alejarse de él, huyendo despavorido.

Escapando de sus palabras, de su mirada, de su olor, de su voz…

Aquello realmente volvía a ponerse antes que cualquier cosa.

De pronto la imagen de Argentina apareció tras las grandes puertas de la sala principal de la Casa Rosada.

—Hoy, 2 de abril, te declaro la guerra. —habló específicamente hacia Inglaterra, pero sin dejar de referirse a los demás.

El mencionado no dijo nada. La guerra no sería un problema, no del lado de Estados Unidos quien seguía mirando la escena con indiferencia. Y tampoco si Chile también estaba en ese bando…

A Chile lo deseaba como nunca deseó a nadie. Ni como a Argentina.

Manuel sería suyo, tal cual lo fue Martín.

Volver a Hernández era como mirar otra vez un trofeo ya ganado, volver a competir en una carrera de la que ya había salido vencedor. González era uno distante aún, demasiado alejado de sus manos con olor a pólvora y metal.

Eso lo hacía más tentador que cualquier cosa.

Volvió al hotel junto con Francia, Canadá y Estados Unidos. Esa noche había cosas que planear y hacer. Una guerra se avecinaba, y un galardón lo esperaba al otro lado de la cordillera.

* * *

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Capítulo 10 listo :3_

_Este cap, particularmente, fue el que más me gustó escribir. Hace mucho tiempo ya que venía fantaseando con esa escena de Martín y Arthur. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo._

_Un detalle que creo no está demás, es la aclaración de Francia: Sé que quizás no estuvo bien su intervención a cerca de Irlanda, sin embargo todos sabemos que el galo es alguien que ama beneficiarse del conflicto ajeno. De una u otra forma, él también sale ganando con ese asunto de Argentina e Inglaterra._

_Me costó un poco el hecho de acomodar las fechas exactas xD La guerra de Las Malvinas comienza el 2 de abril de 1982, es por eso que quise narrar esta parte de la historia específicamente ese día._

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer! se los agradezco de todo corazón!_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.


	12. XI: Falsas Verdades

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic tiene contenido a cerca de política.

* * *

_Capítulo XI_

_"Falsas Verdades"_

* * *

Plena tarde, y su rostro eternamente adorable de un joven de 18 años parecía decaer ante todo. Al llegar a su casa y tirarse en su cama, un grito ronco y sufrido salió de su garganta. No sabía cómo demonios expresarse, cómo explicarse… Ni la literatura lo ayudaría, ni escribir ni su hermosa música, necesitaba otra cosa… algo para convencerse completamente de que su corazón seguía latiendo…

Extrañó a su abuela, sus caricias y consejos. Aquellos años despreocupados en donde todo lo que realmente importaba era protegerse los unos a los otros. Donde la economía no se conocía entre su pueblo, cuando no existía el vocablo "política" entre sus diálogos. Cuando todo era mucho mejor… Martín y él jugando, dos niños pequeños, desconocidos, de tierras vírgenes y puras listas para recibir a los conquistadores españoles.

Así se lo había enseñado Antonio…

Pensó ingenuamente entonces que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor.

Y ahora… ¿qué sucedería después?

—¡González! —gritaron desde afuera. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz.

—¡No tengo ánimos de ni una hueá! ¡Déjeme solo! —y giró hacia la pared, llorando sin poder evitarlo mientras abrazaba su almohada, deseando que ésta no fuera un montón de plumas sino ese a quién se había negado…

A quien sin querer había traicionado.

—¡Déjame pasar, muchacho! ¡O te juro que echo la puerta abajo! —resignado ante esa orden, abrió la puerta de su habitación corriendo luego inmediatamente a su cama.

A quien menos quería ver en ese momento, apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Párate y conversemos—dijo el superior.

—Dije que no quería conversar y menos con…

Silencio. La lengua comenzó a soltarse más de lo debido.

—¿Con…?—intentó completar el superior, pero Chile huyó de aquella conversación con maestría.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó de mala gana, olvidándose del asunto.

—Se trata de Argentina e Inglaterra. Más bien de Inglaterra.

Sus ojos se cerraron, su boca se movió incómoda y las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de su miel.

Su superior cerró la puerta sucumbiendo así el silencio en la alcoba.

—No quiero saber nada de él… ¡Nada! —gritó, desconcertando al hombre.

—¿Aún sigues pensando en ayudarlo a él?

Se quedó helado. ¿Cómo sabía que Chile pensaba apoyar a Argentina?

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —preguntó como un idiota.

—Kirkland me lo dijo.

"Putah que es maricón".

—Manuel, me extraña esa actitud tan poco madura que estás teniendo—admitió su superior con altanería.

—No se trata de inmadurez, sino de lealtad.

El dictador se permitió reír a carcajadas.

—¿Lealtad? ¿Ha sido él leal contigo a caso?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Siempre lo ha sido!

—¡No me hagas reír, muchacho! ¡No vine a hablar contigo para que me des un monólogo humorístico!

—¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Argentina ha sido leal conmigo desde siempre!

—Desde siempre… claro—dijo con ironía—. Desde que obtuvo La Patagonia.

Silencio otra vez.

—… Eso no viene al caso.

—Claro que sí. Dices que debes ser leal con alguien que nunca lo fue contigo.

—Inglaterra tampoco es la nación más leal de todas.

—Pero lamentablemente Reino Unido tiene más prioridad ahora que ese trasandino.

—Él no. Estados Unidos.

—Sea como sea. González, eres de la OTAN, un aliado más de Estados Unidos… ¡No puedes negarte!

—¡Ya lo sé, mierda! —fue suficiente presión. Sintió que sus manos transpiraban al cerrarse con fuerza, dañándose las palmas—. ¡Ya no lo hice!... ¡ya dije que a quién apoyaría, por la cresta!

El hombre sonrió.

—Sabía que recapacitarías, muchacho. Aunque no lo creas, lo hago por ti. Olvídate de esas ideas revolucionarias que te ensucian, que te hacen ver como una nación inmunda y del Segundo Mundo. Eres de Estados Unidos ahora, no eres de Rusia.

Agachó la cabeza siendo derrotado por esas palabras. No quería ser parte de eso, no quería traicionar a Argentina…

Aunque ya lo había hecho.

Lo había traicionado y al mismo tiempo no…

Una falsa traición.

—Con estar del lado de Inglaterra me has ayudado también a limpiar este país.

Su gente…

—_Wake up, Chile… __No dejes que una segunda operación Cóndor acabe por destruirte._

"No puedo… ¡No puedo!"

La figura de su superior hacía estragos en su mente, torturándolo más de lo que podía soportar en su realidad. Pero ya sus ojos estaban abiertos, sólo faltaba reconocer su entorno de una vez por todas…

Y volvió a llorar, cosa que el hombre tomó como señal para dejarlo solo.

—Quédate del lado que le conviene a tu gente… no que te convenga a ti. Eres una nación, no una persona. Tienes responsabilidades y retos. Aún te falta un poco para convencerte de ello—y desapareció tras la puerta.

Impotencia total. Se le hacía imposible dominar sus sentimientos. No podía defenderse, no podía hacer nada… Sólo esperar a que ya en la noche, como había alcanzado a oír antes de salir corriendo de la casa de Martín, viniera también su propia invasión. Esa que dañaría no sólo a su vecino, sino a él también.

Pero sólo podía resignarse. No había nada más que hacer, y aprender a vivir con lo que lo habían condenado.

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Ya todos se habían ido y su casa volvió a quedar vacía, solitaria…

Y él ausente… completamente ausente, sin saber en qué pensar, qué hacer…

Hacia dónde ir…

Su habitación lucía exactamente igual que en la mañana. Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban hinchados. Las lágrimas que habían escapado de ellos no podían irse sin dejar alguna huella en su rostro angelical, sintiéndose por ello más débil de lo que pensaba que era.

Definitivamente no tenía sentido ya luchar, aunque ya lo había declarado. Esa noche, la noche del 2 de abril, se decidiría el destino de sus preciadas islas. Las que él e Inglaterra tanto querían.

Pero ya no tenía sentido… Chile lo había traicionado…

—_Me hacés tan bien…—Confesó, contagiándole la sonrisa al otro. Chile tomó las manos de Argentina y posteriormente tomó su rostro, imitando la acción del rubio. —Inglaterra puede irse al carajo. Vos siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?_

—_Claro que sí. —Respondió, sin dudar ni un solo segundo. — Y tú conmigo, ¿cierto?_

—_Sí, Manu… siempre._

"Siempre…"

¿Qué era Siempre para Chile? ¿Una burla?...

"Me dijo que estaría conmigo siempre…"

La angustia volvió, y su mente le torturó con la idea de no haber apretado el cuello de Gran Bretaña cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

No sabía qué pensar, qué decir… Estaba claro que a Chile lo habían chantajeado, pero por otro lado le dijo que jamás iba a traicionarlo… ¿Qué demonios debía creer?

Su mente estaba demasiado atrofiada, demasiado presionada y no podía pensar en absolutamente nada. Lo único a lo que su cuerpo atinaba era a llorar… llorar hasta que cayera rendido en la cama mientras sentía que su corazón se detenía.

Se estaba volviendo loco… no podía pensar con claridad.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la guerra no le importaba. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sólo por Chile. ¡Las Malvinas ya no le importaban!

Se sentía traicionado, miserable… supo que las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo para siempre.

Odiaba pensarlo, pero estaba furioso con Chile.

¿Para qué demonios le prometió lealtad? ¿Para qué lo ilusionó? Si Manuel sabía desde un principio las consecuencias debió contestar a la primera duda una respuesta negativa.

"Es un boludo…"

Y esa confusión…

La Guerra…

Las Islas…

Inglaterra…

"Manu…"

Pero no podía odiarlo. Por más que su sentido común se lo exigiera, el corazón argentino no podía aborrecer a su dueño.

A su único dueño, el que lo recibió feliz.

Si decía que lo odiaba estaba mintiendo, y aquello dolía más aún. ¡Cuánto deseaba arrancarse el corazón!

—Manu… ¿qué te hicieron…?—preguntó. Preguntó al aire, al Chile imaginario que se dibujaba como un reflejo banal ante sus ojos, con los suyos igual de vacíos, tristes, hechizados.

Y ni aún en ese instante podía creerlo…

Golpearon su puerta de un momento a otro y él cerró los ojos con frustración.

—Hernández, dejáme pasar—hablaron. Era su superior.

—Pasá—respondió, más seco que nunca.

—Nos iremos a guerra…—dijo el hombre luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta. No quería nadie más lo oyera, ni siquiera los ministros.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —irónico. Horriblemente irónico.

—No jugués conmigo, Martín.

—No lo hago.

Silencio. Se miró, se escuchó a sí mismo y no sonaba triste. Sonaba duro pero sí afectado.

—Le declaraste la guerra a Gran Bretaña—pareció pregunta pero no. Argentina supo que su superior pensaba que no tenía sentido preguntar aquello que ya sabía.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Voy a defender mis islas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Martín, son sólo islas…

—¡No son sólo islas! ¡Son MIS islas! ¡Inglaterra quiere quitármelas porque es imperialista!

Lloró otra vez sin saber si lo hacía por las Malvinas o por la puñalada que Chile le había dado por la espalda.

—¿Nos enfrentaremos solos con él? —cuestionó el superior. Argentina le restó importancia a eso. El apoyo más importante, el pilar más fundamental se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos.

Y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Intentar algo era ir contra un gigante.

—Uruguay, Perú y Ecuador nos apoyarán.

Otra vez el silencio los envolvió. Ahora con mucha mayor densidad que antes.

—¿Y Chile? —Se atrevió a preguntar el hombre. Martín apretó sus puños con furia, tristeza, amargura, deseos de venganza, de retroceder el tiempo…

Todo un cóctel de sentimientos que hacían detener su capacidad para pensar racionalmente.

—Con esos tres será suficiente. —¡Mentira! ¡El más importante respaldo se había extinguido frente a sus ojos!

El superior prefirió quedarse en silencio, afirmando.

—Espero que así sea.

—Y así será. Voy a luchar hasta el último segundo, pero te aseguro, che, que Reino Unido no va a apoderarse de Las Malvinas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Realmente sería tan así?

Ni él se lo creía.

Y luego de que aquel superior cínico como él solo se fuera, Argentina volvió a derramarse en su cama llorándole a su almohada. Afuera, el hombre se apoyó en el muro suspirando con pesadez, siendo capaz únicamente de decir unas cuantas palabras que no solucionaban nada de lo que sucedía.

—Te lo dije, Argentina… —susurró para sí, en un tono indescifrable que oscilaba entre la burla y la triste decepción— y no me hiciste caso…

* * *

—No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Yo tampoco… Alfred, vámonos—pidió Canadá ante la frase dicha por su hermano—. Quiero irme…

Jones y Williams se despidieron de Arthur y Francis, quienes al parecer no querían salir de las fronteras argentinas aún.

Matthew salió del hotel, cosa que Alfred aprovechó para dirigirse a Inglaterra.

—¿Seguirás adelante? —preguntó. Sonó seco, como si no le importara nada.

—Claro que sí. Esas Islas serán mías.

"Y Chile también. Se lo juré".

Estados Unidos afirmó levemente con la cabeza, dirigiéndose al norte del Nuevo Mundo junto con su hermano.

Apenas la puerta se cerró Kirkland se dejó caer en el sillón pesadamente. Bonnefoy, extrañado, lo imitó inclinándose hacia adelante con la intención de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —cuestionó, con los ojos mediterráneos brillando de sospecha y curiosidad.

—No me digas que crees lo mismo que Alfred. Por favor Francis, siempre pensé que eras un idiota, pero por lo visto mi teoría se comprueba todos los días de formas diferentes. —Giró a un lado dándole la espalda, evadiendo la mirada acusadora.

—¿Entonces de verdad son sólo las islas? —insistió, mirándolo por detrás.

—Claro que sí—respondió sin girar a mirarlo— ¿Qué otra cosa sino?

—¿Su vecino?

Su cuerpo se heló.

—No digas tonterías.

—No es malo _conquistarlo_ a él también. Chile es un país rico, tiene recursos naturales hasta en los codos.

Inglaterra chistó la lengua.

—Además es un muchacho bastante guapo. No tiene nada que envidiarte, Arthur. Es tan tentador como tú.

Sus puños se cerraron por ese comentario. Suficiente tenía ya con que Argentina tuviera cierto _aprecio_ hacia el chileno. Francia era tan o más colonizador que él, lo cual lo asustaba en cierto modo.

El francés se acercó al británico por la espalda, susurrándole al oído lo que tanto temía oír.

—Actúa rápido _Angleterre_. El que te une al continente se te quiere adelantar. —Y dicho aquello besó fugazmente el cuello inglés, se puso de pie dispuesto a ir al aeropuerto para dirigirse de una vez a Europa.

Gran Bretaña lo miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sin poder dejar de decir lo que quería decirle antes que volviera a verlo en unos días más.

—Gracias por hablar a mi favor, _France_. —dijo, seco. Mas el galo no lo tomó a mal: conocía lo suficientemente bien al inglés como para darse cuenta de que lo decía con sinceridad.

—Cuando quieras—y la puerta se cerró por acción de la mano gala ahora externa a su campo visual.

Se echó hacia atrás mirando el techo de la habitación, pensando y no pensando a la vez. La dicha no le caía en los pensamientos… ¡Al fin lo tendría! ¡Y las Malvinas serían suyas! La vida volvía a sonreírle a sus caprichos. Vaya que estaba feliz.

Caminó hacia la cama donde se sentó, fantaseando con lo que en esa noche se vendría. Cerró sus ojos y en su mente dibujó la imagen del chileno frente a él, siendo iluminado sólo por la luna llena chilena mientras hábilmente se desvestía, o las manos británicas lo desvestían… o ambos lo hacían al mismo tiempo… ¡Eran demasiadas las posibilidades para el deleite carnal!

Pero a pesar de ello debía seguir con el teatro. Él no iría al campo de batalla, no, claro que no. Para eso estaba su gente, esos que alguna vez también fueron parte de la tripulación que él comandaba en los siglos pasados. Eran soldados rudos e indestructibles. Estaba claro que Inglaterra no saldría derrotado, y menos si Estados Unidos lo apoyaba también. Si Canadá lo hacía, si Francia lo hacía…

Al parecer, después de todo, la existencia de Bonnefoy no era una desgracia como siempre la había catalogado.

Las ordenes ya estaban dadas, sólo quedaba ir hacia allá y pelear por sus maléficos fines. Sí, nada podría ser mejor que aquello.

El deleite perfecto. Una gloria con todas sus letras.

—Irse en mi contra es imposible—susurró para sí, más convencido que nunca—. Chile y Argentina lo sabrán esta noche.

* * *

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Cap 11 entregado :D_

_Un detalle: sé que históricamente, la Guerra de las Malvinas fue un enfrentamiento propio de Reino Unido y Argentina, NO hubo apoyo latinoamericano hacia éste último. La intervención de Perú, Uruguay y Ecuador es sólo un detalle de mi fanfic. Se me ocurrió que quizás, mi historia tampoco podía estar TAN pegada a la real, y quise ponerle otros detallitos míos (?)_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco un montón!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


	13. XII: Inaccesible

**Advertencia**: Este fanfic tiene contenidos acerca de política.

* * *

_Capítulo XII:_

_"Inaccesible"_

* * *

El sol se iba y se llevaba consigo todo ápice de paz. Era otra perpetua oscuridad acompañando a sus entristecidos ojos verdes que, mirando el cuerpo argentino, se preparaban para ir a la batalla.

Aquella noche todo cambiaría. Estaba más que convencido. Todo lo que amaba y lo rodeaba tomaría un rumbo completamente distinto y definitivo.

La noche pronto lo engulliría en sus entrañas, llevándoselo hacia las islas. En unos minutos el barco zarpaba, debía estar más que dispuesto psicológica y físicamente para aquel enfrentamiento bélico. Las manos le temblaban, los ojos querían llorar, su garganta encerraba un grito desgarrador; pero su sentido común era más poderoso. Debía estar lúcido, no podía dejarse vencer por la desesperación; esa que muchas veces lo hizo su presa.

Él dejaba que los sentimientos lo convirtieran en su presa.

Su arma a la espalda, sus botas bien puestas. La batalla había comenzado hace mucho tiempo ya, sólo necesitaba de un mísero instante para que todo estallara.

Inglaterra y Argentina tenían relaciones tensas, no lo negaba. ¿Qué hacer contra ello? El imperialismo inglés no congeniaba con el orgullo argentino, y a pesar de que hace tantos años Martín no lo supiera, sabía muy dentro de él que desde el principio siempre lo supo. Aquello era innegable. Esas cosas no pueden negarse ni ocultarse.

Pero a pesar de todo aún lo extrañaba… cuánto deseaba que Chile estuviera a su lado en ese momento, sólo mirándose y diciéndose todo, apoyándose.

No. ¡Despierta, Martín!

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, su vista comenzaba a obstaculizarse por las gotas que buscaban nacer. Limpió sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta militar y salió de allí escuchando murmullos de su superior, algo de "tené suerte" o "dejá a Argentina re alto" se difuminaron con todo lo que se dibujaba altaneramente a su alrededor, indiferente, y él ignorado por todo el mundo.

Ignorado por Chile, ignorado por SU mundo.

Así lo sentía. Pero no podía convencerse de ello.

Llegó al muelle donde el barco estaba a punto de zarpar. Muchos de los soldados que serían sus compañeros en el campo de batalla subían al transporte. El barco, oscuro, siniestro y con aspecto asesino tocó su bocina anunciando que en poco tiempo zarparía. Miró la parte más alta de éste, los cañones, el nombre grabado en su costado con letras negras. Ni el arma más poderosa que estuviera de su lado podría ir en contra del hecho que González no zarparía con él aquella noche, dispuestos ambos a enfrentarse al enemigo común.

Al real enemigo común.

¿Por qué Gran Bretaña tenía interés en poner a Argentina frente a Chile como el país a quien debía ignorar? ¿Por qué era del mismo modo en viceversa?

La respuesta a esas preguntas era una sola: ambición. No hay mejor palabra para describir a Kirkland. Y más lo pensaba cuando recordaba que lo conocía tanto como Francia o Estados Unidos.

Como Chile también lo conocía…

Pero no había nada que hacer poniéndose a pensar incluso a esas alturas. Aquello le hacía más daño. Tomó con más fuerza su bolso y volvió a mirar hacia el barco. Suspiró pesadamente, dispuesto a avanzar.

—¿Listo tan temprano? Me extraña esa actitud tan puntual, Hernández—giró, y allí estaba de nuevo ese rostro de gruesas cejas, asechándolo igual que hace dos años.

—Las guerras no pueden esperar. Eso lo sabés mejor que nadie—contestó, intentando oírse seguro y decidido—, no en vano te has enfrentado a tantas naciones durante toda tu vida.

—Así es, y en todas salí victorioso—Argentina rió, desviando la vista hacia un costado con un atento Reino Unido delante de él.

—En todas menos en la de los Cien Años. Fue un año duro el 1453 en Castillón, ¿no? —Martín intentó imitar el tono irónico que Inglaterra solía usar cuando hablaba con todo el mundo—. Así como perdiste esa guerra, perderás ésta—Arthur pareció enojado. Si había algo que le molestaba era que le recordaran sus derrotas en las batallas. Argentina aprovechó aquella situación a su favor.

—No cantes victoria, mocoso. Ni siquiera has pisado aún tierras belicosas—frío e indestructible como siempre, el corazón británico se resguardó en palabras indiferentes para con el argentino.

—Ya lo haré.

Silencio, y sólo quedó el sonido de las oleaje delante de Kirkland y detrás de Hernández.

—Espero verte entonces en _The Falklands Islands._

—Claro. En Las Malvinas.

Ni el más miserable "adiós" de todos salió de ambos pares de labios. Martín caminó hacia el barco, subió, y la tabla que aún lo conectaba al continente se deslizó hacia tierra. Poco a poco el timón se movió a estribor, directo al sur del Atlántico.

Desde tierras argentinas Inglaterra lo miraba aún. Ya bastante alejado de sus costas bañadas por el océano, Martín seguía sintiéndose observado y asechado por esos ojos verdes europeos. ¿Tan poderosa era su mirada? Se respondió de inmediato, la respuesta estaba tan latente en su mente aún como en siglos pasados. Sí, los ojos de Arthur eran hechiceros como ellos solos.

"Defenderé lo mío con todo lo que tengo. Uruguay, Perú y Ecuador van conmigo, no tengo nada que temer".

Pero ni todos ellos juntos valían lo que significaba Chile en ese lugar.

Quería a Chile, no a Uruguay, Perú o Ecuador.

Miró la proa del barco y caminó hacia ella, disfrutando del viento en su cara, de la brisa marina, de las costas que alguna vez recorrió Arthur en sus mejores años.

¿Por qué eran Uruguay, Perú y Ecuador quienes lo ayudaban? ¿Por qué ellos si no estaban en condiciones tan diferentes a las de Chile o él mismo?

"Arthur…"

Claro. No tenía caso seguir preguntándose lo mismo a cada segundo. Kirkland quería a Chile más que a Las Malvinas, esa era la posesiva, triste e inaceptable verdad.

Mar abierto. ¿Cómo serían esos mismos mares hace 200 años? ¿Qué sensación experimentaban los piratas ingleses, franceses, españoles y holandeses persiguiendo tesoros, yendo detrás de leyendas que prometían cosas inalcanzables? Batallas en alta mar, cañonazos…

Le hubiese encantado vivir todo eso. Ahora que miraba el mar en todo su esplendor lo sabía. Los paseos que Reino Unido le daba a Argentina y Chile se quedaban cortos con la desconocida sensación que infería maravillosa.

Pero tiempo para pensar en ello no tenía. Su cabeza debía centrarse en su viaje y en lo que haría cuando tocara puerto.

Fuera como fuera iba a salir de ese problema.

* * *

—¡Suban al barco! —gritaban desde arriba los soldados.

Inglaterra, quien contemplaba frío la escena, era constantemente goleado por los hombros de sus hijos que desesperados se encaminaban hacia la guerra. Todos sus hijos que irían a combatir se habían despedido de sus familias en tierras europeas para luego llegar a los confines del Océano Atlántico y partir nuevamente hacia las Islas.

Subían y subían, la marea de gente constantemente chocando contra él. Detrás, una mano se posó en su espalda escuchando otra vez las palabras de su superior, quien desde hacía algunas horas había llegado después de la partida de Argentina.

—¿Tú no irás? —le preguntó. Gran Bretaña vaciló un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo otros asuntos, señor—fue la seca respuesta.

El hombre se encogió de hombros alejándose, yendo hacia quién sabe dónde. Era un tanto perturbador si lo pensaba: recordaba esas escenas como las vividas siglos pasados, cuando sus soldados, a la par con los pies de Arthur, caminaban rumbo al sur de Francia a tomar lo que Enrique reclamaba como suyo: el Reino Franco. Su monarca los bendecía, como si de verdad fuera el representante de Dios en la Tierra.

"Esta vez será diferente. No necesito de la bendición de un superior para tener la seguridad de que venceré en esta batalla".

O más bien no él en sí; sino sus hijos…

* * *

Apenas sus pies tocaron tierra buscó una cabeza rubia y unos ojos verdes que parecían destellos en el horizonte. Estaba tan afanado en verlo frente a frente que sus pasos se entorpecían, obstaculizando su andar en línea recta hacia el campamento que compartiría con sus hijos y Uruguay, Perú y Ecuador.

Les había dicho que se adelantaran, que pronto iría él.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Levantó su cabeza más aún alzando sus talones. ¿Por qué no lo encontraba?

—¡Argentina! —Sebastián le gritaba desde la base del campamento, haciéndole señas para que apresurara el paso—¡Apurate!

Se resignó a no haberlo encontrado. De seguro estaba ya en su campamento. Pronto lo difícil se vendría, era mejor mantener su mente ocupada en eso antes que en Inglaterra o…

O Chile…

—¡Andá! —volvió a gritarle el uruguayo.

—¡Ya voy, che!

* * *

Se sentía horrible. Desde su balcón en La Moneda podía observar a los soldados británicos descender de los barcos listos para dirigirse a la Cordillera, hacia Argentina…

A atacarlo a él…

A Martín…

Pensar en ello le generaba un nudo en el pecho, gritos agolpados en su garganta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sólo resignarse. La impotencia era insoportable, indecible.

Cuántos deseos de ir con sus propios soldados y sacarlos a patadas de sus costas estaba conteniendo en su corazón. ¡Odiaba ser parte de eso! ¡Lo odiaba!

Lo aborrecía… y aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que lo estaba traicionando…

Sus ojos lloraron, sus párpados se cerraron impidiéndole seguir con su tortura. Sus puños fruncidos, su cabeza hundida entre sus brazos apoyados en el balcón.

Cuánto dolor, cuánto martirio…

Si tan solo su superior no hubiera puesto tantos soldados alrededor de Palacio… podría salir corriendo y escondido ayudar a Martín…

Fantasías.

Y aún no podía despertar…

No podía…

Hacerlo significaba perder todo el sentido, todo el significado…

Tocaron su puerta de repente, sintiendo que nada podía ir peor. ¡No quería ver a nadie! ¡A NADIE!

—¡ÁNDATE! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! —gritó con furia, importándole un rábano quien estaba afuera. Le daba lo mismo si era su superior o cualquier otro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, como si desde el exterior le hubieran dado una patada para abrirla. Se asustó, giró mirando hacia la salida, respirando agitado y con los ojos enrojecidos.

Con el alma hecha escombros…

Y cuando todo parecía imposible de empeorar, los ojos verdes volvieron a asecharlo como tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué… qué cresta _estay_ haciendo aquí? —preguntó asustado.

La brisa chocó contra su nuca alborotando sus cabellos marrones y finos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sin saber realmente si era por el viento o porque él lo miraba.

Terror. Demasiado terror.

El dolor fue peor, la impotencia creció haciéndose imposible de tolerar, de contener.

El primer paso pasa huir de la utopía estaba dado. Detrás de su espalda el sueño se derrumbaba por sí solo, haciéndolo impenetrable.

Ahora sí que no volvería a su mundo perfecto nunca más.

La boca ajena se abrió, soltando de nuevo las palabras y haciendo escuchar su voz estridente.

—Vine a buscar lo que me pertenece.

* * *

Trincheras, casi como en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Las armas sonaban escupiendo fuego y trueno, torturándolo. Gritos por todos lados, olor a carne humana, a heridas abiertas. Habían pasado ya más de 5 horas desde que el primer disparo de aquel enfrentamiento diera inicio a su martirio.

Y seguía buscándolo. A pesar de tener que estar pendiente del arma que disparaba sus ojos no podían fijarse en el lente de ésta para disparar. Las esmeraldas seguían buscando a su par perdida debajo de gruesas cejas, sobre una sonrisa irónica.

Arthur no estaba.

—¡Concentrate, che! —le gritaron desde atrás. Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos ajenos a la guerra.

Debía concentrarse si quería salir victorioso de eso. Aún quedaba mucha batalla por delante.

* * *

—No tengo nada que te pertenezca—respondió con inocencia el chileno sin saber de qué demonios hablaba su visita.

—Sí lo tienes.

Más confusión. No podía responder, no se le ocurría nada, estaba demasiado triste, demasiado vacío como para ponerse a pensar. Era difícil hacer algo como eso en esa situación, en la que su corazón ya explotaba de ganas de ir a Las Malvinas y ayudar a Hernández.

—Eres tú.

De nuevo su mente se bloqueó, su cerebro se alborotó.

El hecho de pensar racionalmente estaba demasiado lejos de su realidad.

—Te quiero a ti, Chile.

Los ojos verdes volvieron a acercarse a él. Arthur ya comenzaba a deleitarse solo con esa imagen la cual era tortuosamente tentadora. Necesitaba tocarlo ya…

¡Ahora!

Pero… ¿Por qué Manuel no respondía? ¿Por qué sólo lo miraba sin sentir absolutamente nada?

¿Sería, a caso, que su corazón no soportó tanto dolor?

_Al fin, mi ángel… al fin te tengo._

Lo miró de cerca como queriendo devorarlo. Chile no hizo nada, absolutamente nada.

Ya no tenía caso alguno, no tenía sentido oponerse.

Estaba dispuesto a todo.

Devolvió la mirada devoradora sabiendo que ya estaba todo dicho. Faltaba que Inglaterra pusiera un solo dedo encima y ese todo terminaría, comenzando un todo otra vez.

_Toco tus brazos haciendo que se enreden en mi cuello, como queriendo abrazarme, cobijarte en algo. ¿Cómo es que te refugias de tu enemigo en tu enemigo mismo? Eres una total contradicción, aún eres como un niño. Un chiquillo inmaduro y risueño._

_¿Por qué me miras? ¡Oh, mi ángel! No me mires así. Busca un significado y mírame con él luego, intenta encontrar el significado que yo te he dado durante tantos años, y luego enfrenta mis ojos con él._

_Te ordeno desvestirte y me alejo, esperando mirarte mientras tus prendas caen una a una al frío suelo de tu habitación. Sí, así ángel… desnúdate ante estas piedras que se asechan buscando tu alma y robártela, arrebatarte el espíritu y llevárselo consigo._

_Y aún me sigues mirando así, vacío. ¿Qué es lo que buscan tus ojos? ¿Me dejarás encontrarlo y entregártelo después? ¿O es que lo que busca tu miel no lo tienen mis esmeraldas?_

_Ya tu cuerpo descubierto. No tienes nada que ocultarme. Tu rostro sonrojado rebela tu nerviosismo. Si tan solo pudieras ver lo hermoso que te ves así de indefenso frente a mí, sabiendo bien que ni pestañear puedo. Cada segundo que pierdo mirándote es un aliento menos que he de soltar antes de alejarme de mi cielo, del cielo que tu piel me muestra._

_Te acercas lentamente a mí, tus manos se acercan a mi pecho. Pareces furioso, como un destello en el universo; una estrella que obliga a las demás a perecer ante la belleza que despide. Pero tus ojos siguen vacíos… ¡Ángel, mírame con un significado!_

_Los dedos se deslizan por mi torso y yo cierro mis ojos. Tu contacto es demasiado directo, demasiado poderoso. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Necesito poseerte ahora, ya no puedo esperar._

_¡No puedo!_

Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía demasiado… Algo estaba pasando, Chile no estaba bien, lo sentía estando a kilómetros lejos del continente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Las coincidencias eran demasiadas. Aquel sentimiento repentino en su corazón no era algo que tenía que ver con los dolores que sus miembros experimentaban al ser heridos. La ausencia de Inglaterra en esas tierras tampoco lo era.

Algo no andaba bien.

_Eso es, ángel… desnúdame, déjame igual que tú, pleno como nunca y como siempre. Destroza mis prendas con tus extrañas garras preciosas y llévame contigo. Tócame, acaríciame, arrastra tus dientes por mi piel. Márcame como tu propiedad._

_Qué curioso ¿no? Mi preciosa criatura, cuál es la idea de modificar tanto mis pensamientos y mi esencia. ¿Quieres torturarme? Si supieras que ya lo haces… tu contacto es leve, es doloroso, exijo más de ti. ¡Lo quiero ahora!_

_Tus labios me queman, tus ojos vacíos y moribundos me martirizan. Tus dientes se deslizan en mi cuello como si de alguna forma fueras a morderme. Hazlo si quieres, mi ángel… toma todo lo que quieras de mí… Ya me compraste y no hay nada que pueda hacer._

Y sus ojos lo seguían buscando. Quería hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento tan odioso dentro de su pecho que no lo dejaba pelear como quisiera. Si Gran Bretaña estaba en la batalla sería un alivio enorme…

Pero…

"No…"

_Olvídate de todo lo demás mi ángel, olvídate de todos aquellos que buscan arrebatarte tu pureza, tu esencia. Entrégamela a mí, yo sabré cuidarla, sé que soy capaz de hacerlo._

_¡Entrégate!_

_Muerdo tu boca devorándote con morbosidad. Mi beso no es un beso, es un daño irremediable, sé que tus labios quedarán marcados para siempre. ¡Oh, mi ángel! ¡Cuán feliz me hace saber eso! Dejaré marcas en todo tu cuerpo con mi boca, para que todos sepan que tú me perteneces, que no en vano me obsesioné contigo._

_Te conduzco a la cama donde me sitúo sobre tu cuerpo. Tus ojos cerrados me han censurado aquel universo vacío de significado. Tu mirada es tan intensa y grande, pero tan trivial a la vez. ¡Ni siquiera me miras con odio, ángel! ¿Por qué tus ojos se ven tan inexpresivos? Ábrelos, y mírame con esa chispa que tanto me gusta._

_Beso con dulzura tus párpados, y éstos vuelven a abrirse. ¡Por favor, dulzura! ¡No vuelvas a cerrar tus ojos! Sin tu miel yo no vivo, aunque esté vacía de significado, aunque no me miren con alguna intención y sólo lo hagan para tener el reflejo de tu alma fijo sobre algo._

_Desciendo desde tu boca, la que se aprecia abierta y enrojecida. Lo sé, ángel… soy violento a veces; perdóname. Pero tu cuello delicioso también requiere atención. Lo beso con sentimiento primero, luego mi lengua vuelve a resbalarse por allí dejando el paso ahora a mis dientes. ¡Cuánto deseo morderte y atrapar hasta tu sangre! ¡Devorarte como mis instintos asesinos y morbosos me lo exigen! No quiero que nadie vuelva a mirarte jamás, ni que mires a nadie tampoco. Si a mí me miras así de vacío, todos quienes sean privilegiados por obtener tu atención deben recibir la misma mirada que yo recibo. ¡Todos!_

_Pero por favor mi ángel… no me dejes ser peor que todos ni tampoco ser uno más…_

_Permíteme ser especial para ti…_

_Sigo bajando y tu pecho que sube y baja por tu acelerada respiración recibe también mis cuidados inmundos. Oh, demonios… ¡cuán hermoso resulta ensuciarte, ángel! Te beso con rabia y con una expresión que asustaría a cualquiera, mientras mis manos acarician tus piernas que por instinto se colocaron a cada uno de mis costados. Si tan solo pudiera ser un monstruo, si tan solo pudiera atender cada parte de tu cuerpo y alma al mismo tiempo… ¡Todo sería mil veces más sencillo!_

_Pero no puedo. No tengo apariencia de monstruo, pero soy uno._

_Pronto te lo demostraré mi ángel, y nos condenaremos juntos al infierno._

_Voy a arrebatarle a la perfección su más hermosa criatura._

_Voy a ensuciarte poco a poco. Tus ojos que me miraban y no lo hacían al mismo tiempo me obligaron a hacerlo._

_Mírame con una esencia, con la tuya… reconstrúyela y mírame…_

"No puede ser…"

Sus puños se apretaron y sus dientes rechinaron. Inglaterra… él…

Si él no estaba ahí… estaba con…

—¡NO! —Gritó, llamando la atención de todos los soldados que le hacían compañía. Uruguay lo miró extrañado, yendo inmediatamente hacia él.

—¡Martín!

—¡Está con él…!—Las palabras no le salían. Eran torpes y entrecortadas.

—¿Qué…?—No entendió. ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando el argentino ahora? —¿Quién…?

—¡INGLATERRA ESTÁ CON CHILE! —Y ya por fin la rabia eliminó la obstaculización de sus dichos.

Y como si ya fuera parte de su rutina diaria, volvió a llorar de ira.

Sebastián no supo cómo actuar, qué decir.

—No… ¡No digás estupideces! —Gritó, descolocado—¡Inglaterra está al frente de nosotros! —Tuvo que dejar de hablar, pues el grito de uno de los soldados que al parecer había recibido un disparo de lleno lo interrumpió—¡¿Cómo demonios va a estar con Chile si estamos peleando con él?!

—¡Me dijo que vendría a las Islas! ¡ME DIJO QUE NOS VERÍAMOS ACÁ! —Hernández no paraba de soltar incoherencias al aire poniendo al uruguayo en una situación demasiado complicada—Nos vimos antes de zarpar… ¡ES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ME DIJO QUE VENDRÍA!

—¡Calmate Martín!

—¡¿CÓMO CARAJO QUERÉS QUE ME CALME SABIENDO QUE CHILE ESTÁ CON ÉL?! —se derrumbó en el pecho de Sebastián, llorando de rabia, impotencia. No podía hacer nada tan lejos del continente…

Sólo quedaba esperar…

_Pero no puedo distraerme demasiado con tus ojos. Por unos segundos sobreviviré a esa mirada si puedo seguir deleitándome con tu cuerpo, tus formas. Y ahora tu mirada se desvía; no quieres mirarme ni siquiera cuando no significa absolutamente nada. El sólo hecho de fijar tus ojos en mí significa mayor humillación, lo sé. Pero qué importa la humillación cuando puedo disfrutar de ti._

_¡Qué importa que me humilles apartándome de tus ojos! ¡No significa nada!_

_Mi ángel… el sabor de tu piel es exquisito, tu abdomen, tu ombligo, tu bajo vientre; me restriego contra éste como un gato buscando implantar tu aroma en mi rostro. Mis manos en tu cintura te sostienen con fuerza pero… ¿para qué sostenerte con esta fuerza descomunal que te hace gemir deliciosamente de dolor? No vas a huir, no tienes las fuerzas para hacerlo. Tus alas ya están rotas, ¡ya las destruí! No podrás escapar de mis manos infernales. Aunque lo quieras no podrás hacerlo._

_Desciendo aún más y con mis codos abro tus piernas, mientras mis labios recorren la cara interna de tus muslos. Ángel, ¡Cuántos placeres has de entregarme! No puedo soportarlos yo solo. Es tanta locura que se me hace imposible mirarte, es tortuoso. No soy digno de ti, tú eres… demasiado especial, demasiado puro._

_Siento que tu espalda se retuerce cuando envuelvo de caricias tu sexo. Lo siento, mi ángel; pero no pude resistirme. Gimes de placer, tus manos se mueven nerviosas. ¿Será demasiado cruda y fría mi caricia? ¿Cómo es que lo hacen quienes han tenido el mismo privilegio que yo? Oh mi ángel, lo siento tanto… pero no puedo darte placer de otra manera. Esta es mi esencia, si quieres destrúyela y permíteme entregarte el goce de los infiernos después._

_¿Quieres que sea más rápido? Oh, dulzura… ¿cuál es la idea de terminar con esto en tan poco tiempo? Sé que jamás volveré a tocarte así, déjame disfrutarte, sentirte hasta que ya no tengas nada que darme…_

_Más suciedad, más elegancia. Mis manos recorren tus piernas y mi boca no va a salirse de entre ellas. Tu piel es tan suave, ¡tienes ese olor a pólvora que me hace recordar mis mejores años! Tienes ese olor a pan también, pero no es pan de ese que suelo comer en Europa… no, es otro…_

_Otro que me embriaga como tu sabor a vino…_

_Arqueas la espalda, te miro complacido. Al fin puedo recibir tu esencia en mi boca y gimes como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Qué mejor afrodisíaco que la encantadora música erótica que despiden tus labios?_

_Vamos, ángel… gime, grita… ¡Grítame que acabas de gozar tanto como yo!_

_Sigo acariciando tus pilares de marfil y mi boca vuelve a subir hasta la tuya. Y otra vez están allí tus ojos cerrados. Vuelvo a besarlos, vuelven a abrirse. Es un círculo vicioso que ensucia lo encantador de tu escena; jadeante como si vinieras de la guerra más cruda e interminable. Tu rostro sonrojado revela que ya no quieres más de esto…_

_¡Oh, cuánto lo siento, cariño! Pero yo recién estoy comenzando._

Más disparos. Algunos chocan de lleno contra los cuerpos cansados de sus hombres, otros; caen a tierra levantando una nube de polvo y arena que penetra en sus ojos verdes. Se cubre con su antebrazo y vuelve a mirar al frente. La escena es desgarradora; puede jurar que el paisaje es aterrador, asqueroso. La luna rebelaba el rostro de los soldados hechos polvo, sin querer más. Quieren irse a casa, volver con sus familias…

Pero debía luchar allí para rescatar algo de dignidad. Sus hombres lo sabían.

Pronto algo chocó contra su brazo. Un dolor intenso se propagó desde éste hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Gritó mirándose: le habían disparado.

Sebastián se percató yendo inmediatamente a ayudarlo. Lo hizo soltar la ametralladora puesta a tierra que sostenía y lo llevó hacia la zona más escondida de la trinchera. Lo recostó en la cama de paja, miró su brazo. La herida no era demasiado profunda, pero se veía horriblemente dolorosa. Martín cerraba sus ojos y fruncía el ceño y Uruguay… él…

Sentía morir mientras Argentina se retorcía por el dolor…

—No debiste distraerte mirando hacia el frente como si del atardecer se tratara…—dijo, entre tristeza y preocupación.

—No importa… saldré de ésta… lo sé…

—Pero…

—Andá a pelear. Me ayudarán, te lo prometo…

Y se quedó allí, esperando mientras Uruguay se alejaba.

Pero el dolor que sintió en su pecho fue más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa…

_Tu interior es tan acogedor. Tranquilo mi ángel, ya te acostumbrarás. Sé que te duele, pero el dolor se irá y en su lugar quedará sólo el placer._

_El placer inmundo que sólo yo soy capaz de darte._

No pudo seguir peleando y no era por el dolor en su brazo, no era por el disparo. Era otro sentimiento extraño el que lo embargaba, obligándolo a retorcerse aún más, a gritar de molestia. Y la ira que lo consumía…

Inglaterra no estaba en su frente y Chile no estaba a su lado…

_Muévete conmigo. Eso, así… Despacio, con elegancia. Entrar en tu cuerpo es tan exquisito, eres el mismísimo paraíso. De verdad que la vida me ha premiado._

_Tus piernas se enredan en mi cintura repentinamente. ¿Qué es esto, mi ángel? ¿Buscas más de mí? Y allí vas de nuevo acelerando lo que resulta tan glorioso. Me acerco a tu cuello colocando mi cabeza en el hueco de éste y así me muevo, escuchando de más cerca tus gemidos. Tus manos se mantienen en la sábana arrugándola. ¿Por qué no me abrazas con ellas también?_

_Y como si me hubieras escuchado las depositas en mi espalda. La desgarras despacio, enterrando tus uñas y sacándome varios gritos de dolor. Y gimes sin detenerte, tu respiración entrecortada y tus ojos que los sé cerrados me condenan._

_Muerdo tu cuello, muerdes el mío como puedes. Eso es, ángel… contágiate, ensúciate, vente conmigo, acompáñame hacia la perdición, hacia el peor de los infiernos. Humillémonos con los ojos…_

_Levanto mi cabeza y me cercioro. Claro, tus ojos están ocultos otra vez. ¿Por qué me ocultas tu dulzura? Ábrelos ángel… por favor, ábrelos…_

_Te lo ruego mientras vuelvo a besar tus párpados. Se abren otra vez y allí los veo, vacíos… ¿Aún no encuentras tu esencia, cariño? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién la destruyó? Oh, claro._

_Alfred…_

_Como sea mi cielo… ármala de nuevo pedazo a pedazo, de a poco. Tengo toda la paciencia del mundo, no te preocupes, te esperaré hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Y la velocidad de mis caderas aumenta. Entro en tu cuerpo con mayor rigidez, con más fuerza. Es así como una nación europea toma a una latinoamericana. Qué ironía. En realidad no soy yo quien te toma, sino tú a mí…_

_Te apoderaste de todo lo que tengo con sólo haberme mirado con ese significado._

_Ese que ya existe en tus ojos…_

_¿O es que sí está pero yo no puedo verlo? Mi ángel, no me dejes con esta intriga, necesito mirar tu esencia directamente como miro tus orbes marrones… ¡Ya no me tortures!_

_Pero el martirio no cesa al igual que tus jadeos necesitados._

_Mi ángel… gimes demasiado bien… ¡eres maravilloso!_

_Pero… ¿por qué no dices mi nombre? ¿Por qué no lo haces cuando yo sí? Yo digo "Chile", "González", "Manuel"… pero tú… ni un miserable "Arthur" sale de tu boca, son sólo gritos… como queriendo encontrar a otra persona…_

_¡No, mi ángel! ¡Yo no soy Martín! ¡No soy Argentina!_

_¡Soy Arthur! ¡Soy Inglaterra!_

_Así que es por eso… ahora tus ojos parecen decirme algo… ¿Era eso, mi ángel? ¿Intentas encontrar a otro pero la angustia que mis ojos significan no te lo permite? ¿Ese es el significado que yo catalogaba como "vacío"?_

_Ya veo… Oh, cariño… qué tristeza, ¡qué ira!_

_Anhelo escucharte pero… tu voz no va a decir mi nombre. No… no lo hará… tus ojos con el significado que tanto me costó encontrar me lo están gritando…_

_Por favor mi ángel… no me tortures más aún… ¡No me tortures con la verdad!_

_Te tomo entre mis brazos y te apego a la pared. Allí te embisto con crueldad, ya no puedo hacerlo con cariño. La velocidad es exagerada y gimes más fuerte… Eso es… así, mi ángel… gime mi nombre…_

_Pero no. Sigues queriendo encontrar a otro. ¡Pareciera incluso que quieres a cualquiera menos a mí!_

_Pero mi ángel… mírame, mis ojos son iguales a los de Martín… ¡Mírame, demonios! Y allí vas y desobedeces. Tengo que tomar tu mentón y colocar tu rostro justo frente al mío y así me miras. Ahora date cuenta, cariño… mis ojos son iguales… ¡Son iguales!_

_Ambos pares son verdes… ¡Juega sensual conmigo también! ¡Sé que lo haces con Argentina! ¡Yo también lo deseo!_

_Pero nada. No ves a Martín, no ves a nadie, sólo a tu demonio. Al demonio que te ensucia con descaro, sin asco ni remordimiento. Al demonio que intenta a toda costa condenarte consigo y marcarte para siempre._

_Tu cabello marrón se agita, tus piernas se tensan, tu espalda vuelve a arquearse. Luces delicioso, es imposible no mirarte con más deseo aún. ¡No quiero que esto termine jamás!_

_Intento retrasar el clímax lo más que puedo. Pero en ti nada ayuda. ¡Eres demasiado perfecto!_

_¡No, mi ángel! ¡No extiendas tus alas ya destruidas! ¡Ya las destruí, no funcionará si las vuelves a abrir! ¡No podrás volar! ¡No lo harás!_

_Oh, cariño… siempre me han reconocido como a un ángel y resultó que soy todo lo contrario. Los verdaderos ángeles son ustedes, los hijos del bastardo de los reinos de Castilla y Aragón. Y tú, Chile, eres una estrella destacando entre todas las demás, como lo hizo Argentina en su tiempo._

_Gimes más fuerte y te importa un demonio si los demás te escuchan. Y la verdad es que a mí también, ya no puedo controlarme ni controlarte a ti. Ya no hay compás en nuestra danza, ya no hay ritmo… pareciera que… tú controlas mis movimientos…_

_¿Qué es este ritmo? ¿Qué estás bailando? ¿Qué me estás haciendo bailar entre tus muslos?_

_Aún me miras. Y no lo soporto._

_Mi misión está completa. Te he convertido en un demonio más, un fantasma más del pasado. Un último suspiro de ambos y nuestras semillas se derraman. Ya somos uno, para siempre._

_Para siempre…_

Las cosas no iban bien. Definitivamente no. Su ejército está retrocediendo, los ingleses siguen avanzando…

Uruguay está herido, Perú y Ecuador lo están también. Y Argentina no está mejor que todos.

Está todo perdido.

Todo.

—_The Falklands Islands are our!_ —gritó un soldado inglés a lo lejos, a lo que los demás contestaron con un alarido de victoria.

Argentina sintió que su corazón explotaba. No pudo defender sus islas ni a Chile…

La guerra estaba perdida. Las Malvinas pasarían a formar parte de Reino Unido.

La fantasía había terminado para siempre.

Para siempre…

_Para siempre…_

_Volvemos a la cama donde te recuesto y casi de inmediato giras hacia la pared dándome la espalda. Y lloras…_

_Oh, mi ángel… por favor no llores… ¡No ahora! Es triste ver que un ángel recién convertido en demonio llora…_

—Patético—dijo el inglés con una sonrisa victoriosa. El chileno sollozaba sentido, abrazándose a sí mismo. Ni para salir de allí tenía la suficiente fuerza. Sólo quería…

¿Qué quería?

Quería desaparecer de allí y no volver jamás. Irse hacia los confines del planeta y renacer…

—Sabías desde un principio que esto era lo que quería. Más que a Las Malvinas, eras tú.

—¿Era…?—preguntó Chile, sintiéndose demasiado usado, demasiado ultrajado.

—Eras. Y lo seguirás siendo—tocó la mejilla de Chile acariciándola con delicadeza con su dedo, sacando las lágrimas sin querer.

Usado…

—Déjame solo. Ya ganaste la guerra, las Malvinas son tuyas.

—_And you're mine too_.

—Cállate.

Sonrió otra vez. Se puso de pie vistiéndose. No tenía nada más que hacer allí salvo retirarse. Lo miró mientras se vestía, desnudo, indefenso, con frío… pero ya dormía.

Dormía y no dejaba de sufrir, de sollozar, de llorar…

Pero lo había conseguido. Tenía las Malvinas y había tomado a Chile.

Todo salió como lo dispuso.

—Eres increíblemente rico. Quizás, en un futuro pueda hacerme de algo que te pertenezca, además de tu cuerpo…

Una gran tentación, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Sería demasiado cruel.

"Cariño… eres maravilloso…"

—Vamos a celebrar con Alfred. No puedo quedarme aquí pensando en que he ganado una guerra.

Chile despertó y casi por inercia obedeció. Se reunieron con Alfred en un bar cualquiera. Mientras las dos naciones de habla inglesa celebran, Chile seguía ausente. Inglaterra reía altanero, soberbio, odioso junto a Jones.

Él ya había tomado lo que quería ¿O no? Lo miró otra vez, dándose cuenta que ya lucía pasado de copas. Chile no celebraba, sólo bebía para saciar algo de… ¿culpa?

Sonrió siniestro acercándose a él. Lo abrazó, le besó la mejilla y lo condujo hacia una de las habitaciones del lugar. Quería disfrutar por última vez de ese cuerpo tan exquisito.

Sin duda alguna, Inglaterra iba a retirarse con honores del Nuevo Mundo.

* * *

**_Notas Finales:_**

_Capítulo 12 :D es triste pensar que ya queda tan poco para terminar esto u.u espero poder darle el final que se merece y que no ocurra lo que tantas veces ocurre: cagar una historia con el final xD es fácil hacerlo._

_El tema de los pensamientos de Inglaterra: Quería demostrar su afán a través de él mismo y creo que salió algo "bonito" xD Estuve revolviendo un poco en internet a cerca de las personalidades de los personajes de Hetalia y me encontré con la "sorpresa" de que decía que Arthur podía llegar a ser muy romántico. Y bien, explorar esa faceta que tiene no era una mala idea. Todo lo contrario xD_

_Sé que la Guerra de las Malvinas no duró un día, estamos claros en eso. Una Guerra es un periodo de tiempo largo. Sin embargo ésta tampoco fue tan larga, incluso terminó el mismo año: 1982. Así que esto es sólo una representación. Quería mezclar la guerra en sí con el hecho de que Inglaterra estuviera con Chile :3_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer! se los agradezco de corazón!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


	14. XIII: Escombros

_Capítulo XIII:_

_"Escombros"_

* * *

Esa mañana fue víctima del frío. Estaba aún desnudo sobre una cama, sin nada que lo cubriera. Se miró, se sintió sucio, traidor… ¿Con qué miraría a Martín a la cara? ¿Cómo le diría que sus sentimientos jamás habían cambiado?

¿Con qué valor? ¿Con qué sentido?...

Recordó lo de la noche anterior… La respiración estridente de Arthur pasar a través de sus dientes rechinando, esas manos que parecían estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo… Y esos ojos…

Esos ojos verdes que nada tenían que ver con el verde que Chile amaba…

El verde siniestro se dibujaba en su memoria. Sabía que Kirkland buscaba algo cuando lo miraba. Más que el contacto y el acto carnal en sí, era la mirada. ¡Demonios! ¡Y esa mirada tenía que ser anglosajona! ¡Tan odiosamente inglesa!

Se aborreció por ser tan débil. El asco se apoderó de sus sentidos. Y volvió a ser dócil.

Volvió a llorar.

Debilidad, docilidad, quietud, calma… ¡Todo lo que nunca fue y siempre odió ser!

Y asco…

Asco de sí mismo, de estar allí, en la misma posición…

Quería ver a Martín pero al mismo tiempo… le daba demasiado miedo…

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué diría?

¿Cómo iba a excusarse? No tenía pensado quedarse allí a esperar como los días pasaban y la angustia crecía cada día más en su pecho. No… eso sería demasiado después de…

De tantas cosas…

Fue directamente a la ducha, pasándose mil veces el jabón por todos lados. Suciedad, la mismísima personificada a la perfección. La escena se repetía, era la misma de hace 9 años cuando desesperado volvió a su casa y se duchó, buscando arrebatarse el recuerdo de las caricias norteamericanas y ahora…

Eran las británicas…

Cerró sus ojos resignado, viendo cómo la historia repetía y el protagonista de la odiosa película seguía siendo él…

Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Las prendas del uniforme militar estaban todas en el mismo lugar, juntas. Salió directamente hacia su casa, lejos de ese bar de mala muerte, buscando a quien más deseaba y le aterraba ver en ese momento.

* * *

Estaba en la casa de Manuel. La intriga por saber lo sucedido no le permitió seguir esperando a verlo. Sentado en la cama que lucía desordenada, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, los segundos pasados en el reloj lo torturaban. Cada sonido del aparatito era un martirio.

¡Y encima qué incómodo resultaba el yeso! Necesitaba su brazo para hacer lo que debía hacer pero no. Tenía que verlo así, inútil apoyado en una tela que colgaba de su cuello. ¿Tan profundo había sido el disparo que recibió? Al parecer sí.

Pero más que el disparo, más que cualquier otra cosa… estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Qué había pasado con Chile? ¿Cómo podría reaccionar cuando lo viera? La situación era demasiado compleja, sus sentimientos se contradecían a cada segundo. La maravillosa idea de volver a verlo y la intriga por saber si Inglaterra había estado con él la noche en la que él luchaba contra los soldados británicos en tierras del sur del Atlántico. Esas que juró defender y proteger pero…

Frustración. Derrota. Una a cada lado, todas lo rodeaban.

Necesitaba salir de esa duda tan… tan… dolorosa…

Escuchó que la manilla se abrió y levantó la cabeza. Se le formó un nudo en el pecho que lo obligó a sonreír. Allí estaba… Y no supo qué hacer…

Ira… furia… rabia…

—¿Qué cresta estay haciendo aquí? —preguntó él. Sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía que estaba llorando.

Se miraron ya sin la chispa que los atraía de forma automática a abrazarse y acariciarse, decirse cuánto se necesitaban, se amaban…

Ya no había nada de eso.

El ángel ya no era un ángel…

—Quiero hablar con vos. —le contestó seco. El trato dolió. El corazón de Chile volvió a detenerse por un segundo, la sangre bajo su piel detuvo su viaje.

—Martín…

—Perdí la guerra… ¡La perdí por tu culpa! —¿Qué?

¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

¿Por qué lo decía…? ¡¿Por qué se lo sacaba en cara?!

—¡No digay _hueás_! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso!

Las acusaciones no pudieron seguir esperando. El intercambio de palabras debía ser rápido, burlesco y sádico.

—¡Prometiste ayudarme! ¡Estar conmigo a pesar de todo! —se puso de pie sin poder seguir sentado en la cama— ¡Y ME TRAICIONASTE!

—¡¿Qué cresta queriai que hiciera _hueón_?! ¡No tenía opción!

—¿Entonces por qué carajo prometiste algo que no ibas a cumplir? ¡Desde un principio sabías las consecuencias y aún así dijiste que me apoyarías!

—¡Tú no eres la lealtad personificada tampoco! —dijo, recordando cierta conversación que había tenido con su superior.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Te acordai la Patagonia, ¿verdad? ¡Me la quitaste cuando yo luchaba en el norte! ¿A eso llamai lealtad y valentía?

—La Patagonia estaba en discusión. ¡Vos al final accediste a dármela!

—¿Y creís que te la hubiese dado si no hubiera estado luchando con Perú y Bolivia en el norte?

—…

Silencio. Los gritos cesaron, ya no había nada que decir…

"Esto no está llegando a ningún lado…" pensaron.

—¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa una dictadura! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Obligar a mi gente a luchar? ¡No soy un _hueón_ tan egoísta como para hacer eso!

—Lo prometiste…

—No sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Quietud, y el aire era tan tenso que cualquiera de los dos podía cortarlo con un cuchillo.

Y Argentina no quiso seguir retrasando lo que le carcomía el corazón…

Debía ser fuerte ante esos ojos miel llorosos. A pesar de todo lo sádico de la escena, el deseo de sacar el dolor de su pecho era más fuerte…

Preguntarle sin rodeos…

—¿Te acostaste con él, verdad?

Chile se odió. ¡Se odió como nunca!

—¡Contestame!

Y otra vez las palabras no le salían. La voz estridente y acusadora de Martín fueron la última chispa que encendió su dolor, ese que con ver los ojos verdes de su vecino comenzaba a apaciguarse un poco…

Sólo un poco.

Pero al no haber respuesta sintió derrumbarse, que el cielo le caía sobre la espalda…

El silencio fue afirmación.

Hernández se quedó callado.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Me traicionaste dos veces! ¡DOS VECES Y CON LA MISMA PERSONA!

—¡Era mi trabajo!

—¿Tu trabajo era acostarte con el británico ese? —ironía. Eso fue más poderoso que cualquier cosa. Suficiente trato había tenido ya con palabras sarcásticas— ¡Tu trabajo era apoyarme! ¡Cumplir tu promesa!

—¡Tenía que velar por mi gente! Pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡NO TE CREO NADA! ¡SOS UN TRAIDOR MÁS IGUAL QUE ALFRED Y ARTHUR!

—¡Entiéndeme Martín!

—¡NO! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS! —Y se permitió ser débil, llorando frente al causante de su dolor.

—¡Nunca te mentí con eso! ¡NUNCA! —Fue demasiado. Esas lágrimas argentinas invitaron a las chilenas a unirse a la batalla.

—¡SI LO HICISTE!

—¡NO! ¡¿Creís que yo ando diciéndole eso a todo el mundo por la vida _hueón_?! ¡Yo te amo! ¡TE AMO!

—Entonces… ¿Por qué me prometiste algo que luego no cumplirías…?—Y allí va de nuevo la misma pregunta que Chile no sabía cómo responder.

O sí lo sabe, pero le da miedo admitirlo frente a Argentina…

—No sabía que tendría que retractarme… ¡No sabía que sería Alfred quien me iba a amenazar!

—¡Yo te hubiese protegido!

Qué estupidez.

—¡Por favor Martín! ¡No digái _hueás_! ¡Estamos hablando de Estados Unidos!

La ira hacía que su lengua se soltara más de la cuenta. Sabía que decía tonterías pero…

—Pero no tenías que acostarte con Arthur…

Allí estaba la llaga, el epicentro del dolor…

—No tenía las fuerzas para negarme… No podía hacerlo… mi gente corría peligro…

—Eras vos lo que Kirkland buscaba desde un principio…

—Lo sé… Es por eso que no podía negarme. Por favor Martín… ¿Qué hubierai hecho tú en mi lugar?

No supo qué responder. ¿Lo hubiese apoyado también sabiendo el riesgo que corría su gente?

—¡¿Creís que no te hubiese dado mi apoyo como Uruguay o Perú si Inglaterra no hubiera estado obsesionado conmigo?!

—Aún así lo prometiste sabiendo que no lo harías… ¡Es eso lo que no me explico!

—No sigai con eso.

Otra vez ambos guardaron silencio.

La respuesta pidió salir sola de la boca chilena. La intriga del argentino la exigía a gritos, Chile lo sabía…

—¡Sigo porque quiero saber! —Gritó, dando a conocer su dolor—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¡Pudiste decirme que no desde el comienzo de toda esta mierda!

—Lo hice porque te amo…

No pudo soportarlo. Sus ojos lloraron con más fuerza buscando ser amparados por algo…

O alguien…

—Eso no es cierto. Nunca me amaste.

—Claro que sí.

—No. No mintás, no soy tan pelotudo como para creerte dos veces.

—¿Y tú me amas? —¿Qué era esa pregunta? ¡No era el momento para jugar a quién ama más al otro! Las lágrimas de ambas naciones no daban lugar a ese juego de amantes adolescentes…—Sé que tu palabra vale más que la mía, Martín…

—No lo sé…—¡Mentira!

—No mintái. Me lo prometiste…

Chile no pareció afectarse ante esa respuesta. De verdad que conocía demasiado bien a Argentina, sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

Y el presentimiento aquel no tenía ni una pizca de falsedad. Hernández lo amaba aún, siempre lo haría…

Ese amor iba más allá de promesas banas que se hacen antes de una situación difícil.

Es más potente que cualquier engaño, que cualquier guerra…

Prevalecería entre escombros, nacería de las cenizas.

—Debo irme.

—Antes contéstame…

—¿Para qué?

—Para cerciorarme de que a pesar de todo seguís siendo el ser más perfecto y _ahueonao_ del mundo…

—Manu…

Esas palabras no eran suyas. ¿Qué había sido cambiado de él? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

—Martín… dime que todavía me querís…

Demonios… todo se tornaba cada vez más complicado…

—No sé si te amo.

—¡No te creo _hueón_!

—Si sabés la respuesta, ¿para qué la querés escuchar?

—Siempre preguntando el "para qué". Sólo respóndeme… necesito saberlo… Convencerme de que la promesa que nos hicimos hace unos días sigue estando viva…

La verdad era que él también quería decirlo. Pero no en esa situación, no mientras lo mirara a los ojos brillantes y tristes que lo traicionaron…

Estaba demasiado dolido. La puñalada por la espalda dolía más que la herida en su brazo.

Mucho más…

—Por favor, Martín… Dímelo…

—…

Los ojos chilenos se cerraban, la boca se acercaba a la suya buscando algo...

Estaba buscando el perdón… el hecho de saberse protegido.

¡Quería sentir dentro de él que Martín lo iba a perdonar!

—Dime que me amas…

—No me pidás eso…

—¡Tú muchas veces me lo pediste en el pasado! ¡Ahora te lo pido yo!

Era cierto. ¿Cuántas veces Argentina intentó escuchar esa frase maravillosa en los dulces tonos chilenos? Perdió la cuenta.

—No es lo mismo.

Para Manuel lo era.

—Sí lo es… yo te sigo amando…

—No te creo.

—Martín… te necesito… Por favor, entiéndeme…

—Y vos entendeme a mí también. Acabo de perder una guerra en la que vos estás involucrado, sea directa o indirectamente. ¿Cómo querés que te lo diga luego de todo lo que ha pasado?

Pero Chile no parecía querer entender. Estaba cegado con el deseo de escuchar la condenada frase, ¡Sólo eso importaba!

—Te amo… jamás te olvidís de eso.

_—Te amo… pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan… voy a amarte por siempre, para siempre..._

_Argentina no supo qué responder. La voz del chileno vibraba con dureza y sentimiento._

_—Dime que siempre tendrás presente eso…_

_—Siempre Manu… Siempre…_

"Prometí esto también…"

Promesas vivas, latentes…

—¿Lo tendrás presente, verdad?

Un círculo vicioso del que no podía ni quería escapar. A pesar de todo…

A pesar de todo Argentina…

—Adiós, Chile.

Y salió de la habitación sabiendo que los ojos color miel que lucían tan apenados y decepcionados de sí mismo se posaban en Argentina.

"Martín…"

Sólo esperaba que algún día lo perdonara.

Hernández se apoyó en la puerta de la habitación luego de cerrarla. Dio un suspiro sentido al aire.

Se cuestionó y martirizó por qué sólo no se lo dijo… Pero… Si lo hacía no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no…

Aunque sabía que la Guerra y el hecho de que Inglaterra hubiera estado con Chile no cambiarían sus sentimientos para con Manuel. ¿Cómo es que el chileno pudo haberlo hechizado con tanta fuerza? No lo sabía. Y se sentía demasiado humillado al saber perfectamente que no quería romper ese encanto.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera perdonarlo. Era hora de preocuparse por su situación, por lo que la guerra había dejado.

Luego Chile.

Qué orden más falso.

Perdonar a Chile…

¿Por qué no? Si a pesar de todo nunca quiso traicionarlo… Si fue Inglaterra el causante de todo, el que debería pedir perdón realmente no era Chile, sino Reino Unido…

¡Ah! ¡Eran demasiadas cosas! Necesitaba tiempo… mucho tiempo. Ordenar las ideas no era algo que Argentina pudiera hacer de un segundo a otro.

Y ver así si es que el hecho de mantenerse alejado de él era más doloroso que la traición.

Que la Falsa Traición…

Pero lo cierto era y que en ningún momento pudo negar era el maldito hecho que lo obligaba a volver a abrir la puerta otra vez, colocar su mano temblorosa en la manilla y decirle que…

—Yo también te amo, Manu.

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Falta el epílogo y estamos listos :3!_

_Es triste pensar que ésto ya está llegando a su fin u.u me había entusiasmado mucho con esta historia, apesar de que siento que está LEJOS de reflejar lo que quería hacer, pero le tengo especial aprecio de todas formas._

_No queda más que agradecerle a todo el mundo que leyó esta cosa :3! es un honor gigantesco!_

_Nos estamos viendo!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya


	15. Epílogo: El Derecho de vivir en Paz

_Epílogo_

_"El derecho de vivir en paz"_

* * *

**Año 1991, Santiago, Chile.**

* * *

La democracia había llegado. El dictador había caído y su gente salía a las calles en la noche a hacerse escuchar. En el bar todos celebraban: ese día se cumplía un año luego del fin del Régimen Militar. Un gobierno firme, estable políticamente y lo mejor de todo el pueblo volvía a tener el poder. Ya se había unido al cacerolazo, había salido a marchar, tuvo miles de reuniones con su actual superior y conversaciones del tema.

Su situación era perfecta. Su gente era feliz y si eso era así, Chile también lo era.

La música sonaba detrás de él, algunos de sus hijos lo miraban atentos mientras sus manos sostenían el micrófono frente a sus labios. Quiso recordar a uno de los artistas más revolucionarios de aquellos años que tanto deseaba olvidar. Ese que también fue víctima de torturas y burlas antes de morir cuando los militares lo habían tomado preso. Definitivamente, aquel día era especial y recordar viejos y dolorosos tiempos no estaba demás.

Jamás hay que olvidarse de dónde venimos. Fue algo que aprendió a duras penas.

_El derecho de vivir, poeta Ho chi minh_

_Que golpea de Vietnam, a toda la humanidad_

_Ningún cañón borrará, el surco de tu arrozal_

_El derecho de vivir en paz_

Juró ver que su gente aplaudía. Él cerraba los ojos centrándose en la canción, ¡y aún no podía creer que estaba en un bar con su gente a esas altas horas de la noche! Ya se había olvidado de aquella sensación tan maravillosa, del simple hecho de salir a tomarse un trago un fin de semana y encontrar las calles pobladas, los bares con el típico personaje chileno, las plazas con distintos eventos…

Y nada de vehículos armados y disparos en todos lados. Eso había quedado atrás para siempre.

No más toques de queda y órdenes excesivos. ¡Que la gente gritara y riera en las noches de sus calles era la felicidad absoluta!

_Indochina es el lugar, más allá del ancho mar_

_Donde revientan la flor, con genocidio y napalm_

_La Luna es una explosión, que funde todo el clamor_

_El derecho de vivir en paz_

Se balanceaba alegre en frente de ellos disfrutando del sonido que las guitarras detrás de él expulsaban. Recordó sus años de infancia donde Antonio le pedía siempre cantar las bien conocidas cuecas. Siempre que España lo escuchaba decía que "ya se le salía el corazón". Rió ante ese recuerdo. Y ahora que lo pensaba mientras la guitarra atraía la atención de los oyentes, iría a ver al español un día. Mal que mal, no estaba demás ir a visitar a la Madre Patria, ¿no?

Pero a pesar de toda esa felicidad inmensa, de la dicha de volver a la democracia y el hecho de que era un país con unas cuantas cadenas menos, aún lo extrañaba…

Argentina aún caía en su mente. Aún lo recordaba… La felicidad que sentía por un lado lo hacía avanzar mirando hacia atrás… Y de algún modo difícil de explicar se sentía…

"Estancado…"

_Tío Ho, nuestra canción, que es fuego de puro amor_

_Es palomo palomar, olivo del olivar_

_Es el canto universal, cadena que hará triunfar_

_El derecho de vivir en paz_

Y de pronto se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver.

Allí, frente a frente, cierto rubio bien conocido atravesaba la puerta y se sentaba en una de las sillas mirándolo fijamente.

Era Martín.

Quiso correr hacia él, tirársele encima y besarlo hasta que cayera rendido al suelo por falta de aire. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era Martín! ¡Ese odioso trasandino a quien dejó de ver luego de la Guerra! ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Lo había perdonado o sólo andaba de paseo?

Eran demasiadas las ideas que se le agolparon en la cabeza. Y él allá, confirmándolo todo, le sonrió con cariño.

No… definitivamente Argentina estaba ahí para perdonarlo. Los ojos verdes que se mantenían más fijos que nunca en los marrones no mentían.

Los ojos verdes lo empujaron, enderezaron su andar. ¡Ya no más miradas hacia atrás!

¡Ya no más nostalgias!

¿Cómo lo había encontrado? Fácil. El albiceleste conocía demasiado bien la voz de González. Era imposible equivocarse. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía cuando se trataba de quien tanto amaban.

Hernández le hizo una seña con la mano como saludándolo. Chile alzó una ceja pensando de inmediato que la actitud fue por demás fleta. ¡Qué alegría! ¡Seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de todo!

Y sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca, la frase que más amaba de esa canción, volvió a hacerse escuchar en su voz.

_Es el canto universal, cadena que hará triunfar_

_El derecho de vivir en paz_

_¡El derecho de vivir en paz!_

—¡El derecho de vivir en paz! —gritaron todos al unísono. Martín también lo hizo. Recordó entonces Manuel que una vez el argentino mencionó que esa era una de las canciones que más le gustaba de los artistas chilenos.

Gritos, bullicios y todos brindaron. Brindaban por él, por Chile, por la patria…

Por la hermosa patria que sabía salir adelante aunque las cosas se pusieran muy malas. ¡Ese era Chile! ¡El fuerte, el obstinado!

El orgulloso…

Bajó del escenario luego de gritar el famoso "C-H-I". Martín sonrió divertido, le hizo una seña con el dedo y ambos salieron del bar.

—No esperaba verte aquí... —confesó él, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

La brisa recorrió el lugar moviendo sus ropas y cabellos. Argentina miró hacia uno de sus costados, divisando su alrededor. Chile era de verdad hermoso.

—¿A qué viniste? —directo al grano. ¡Quería escucharlo todo pronto!

—A hablar con vos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Manu… —Martín tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando las mejillas con los pulgares. —Ya no podía seguir esperando a verte…

Poco le importó que los vieran. Esperó demasiado tiempo aquel contacto, aquellas manos y esas caricias. Anhelaba responder a ellas como lo deseara olvidándose de que estaban en plena calle de Santiago.

—Yo tampoco… Te echaba tanto de menos _hueón_…—dijo colocando sus propias manos sobre las de Hernández.

—Quiero que sepás que ya todo está olvidado…

Tembló. Lo miró fijo, con una expresión sorpresiva. Su respiración perdió el ritmo y su corazón latía desordenado.

—¿Qué todo…?—necesitó preguntar. Quería más detalles, ¡eso no bastaba!

—Todo. Ya no me importa nada… Sólo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre…

No sabía qué decir, qué hacer… Sólo podía sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

—En-¿En serio? —No se la creía—. ¿De verdad me perdonaste, Martín?

El argentino rió enternecido. —No tengo nada que perdonarte a vos, boludo… Todo lo contrario…

—No te entiendo…

El agarre en las manos argentinas se hizo más fuerte. Chile no quería alejarse de ese contacto… no, definitivamente no quería…

Ni por todo el oro del mundo, ni por la democracia más perfecta…

—Perdoname vos a mí…

Chile se permitió reír de eso.

—¡Yo no tengo ni una _hueá _que perdonarte _hueón_ oh! —Argentina sonrió ampliamente al volver a escuchar esos modismos que lo llenaban de felicidad. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin escuchar esas palabras!

—Claro que sí, Manu… Perdoname por no haberte entendido… es que tenía tanta rabia y no… no sabía cómo reaccionar y yo…

—Ya cállate argentino _hueón_…—González lo interrumpió enternecido, llorando de felicidad…—Yo hubiese reaccionado igual que tú… No tengo nada que perdonarte… ¡Nada! Así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza, ¿estamos?

Argentina limpió las lágrimas chilenas con sus dedos. Chile inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos mientras se acariciaba como un gato con la mano trasandina.

—Estamos—confirmó. Chile volvió a sonreír abrazándose al cuerpo de Argentina.

—Te amo, _hueón_…

—Yo también, boludo…

Volvieron a entrar al bar. Se tomaron unos tragos. Seguidamente dieron un paseo por las playas de Viña del Mar y de allí fueron directamente a La Moneda. ¿Había que recordar los más viejos tiempos, no?

—¿Qué habrá sido de Arthur? —preguntó de pronto Argentina acostado en la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de Manuel sobre su pecho.

—No sé y me importa un comino—contestó de inmediato, jugando con sus dedos sobre el torso de Martín.

—¡Ja! ¡Miren quién le tiene mala ahora al inglesito ese! —Y sus manos volvieron a recorrerlo haciéndole cosquillas. Adoraba hacerle cosquillas. La risilla de González era demasiado contagiosa y Argentina disfrutaba tanto de ésta como de tocarlo.

—¡No le tengo mala oh! —contestó el otro entre risas. Cayó al colchón de la cama buscando alejarse de las manos traviesas de Martín—Me da lo mismo lo que haga, eso es todo…

Hernández dejó a Manuel tranquilo y lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿no es joda? —preguntó mientras se posicionaba de costado.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Creís que tengo cabeza para pensar en Inglaterra ahora? Todo lo que busco lo tenís tú, todo lo que necesito está aquí…

—¿Sabés? Antes de venir hacia acá estuve pensando algo mientras aún estaba en Argentina.

Martín desvió el tema de conversación sorpresivamente. Siempre solía responder a esas frases fletas con frases más fletas aún, pero Chile lo dejó pasar.

—¿En qué? —necesitó preguntar. La cara de intriga de Argentina despertaba curiosidad en cualquiera.

—Manu…—Se acomodó sobre la cama de manera que quedó con el torso inclinado y el rostro con un aire increíblemente seductor que hizo sonrojar al chileno. —¿Querés ser mi novio?

Chile frunció el seño, divertido.

—¡_Putah_ que erís fleto _hueón_! —dijo divertido. Luego de poner uno de sus dedos en sus labios haciendo como que pensaba, volvió a hablar. —¡Sí! ¡Si quiero!

Argentina sonrió posicionándosele encima, volviendo a besarlo con ternura.

—Sabía que no te negarías.

—Creo que soy demasiado predecible para ti…

—No es eso…—volvió a besarlo, luego pasó a su cuello donde depositó varios besitos tiernos— es sólo que te conozco demasiado.

—Erís el único que me conoce demasiado.

Volvieron a besarse.

—Ahora…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos _cosas de novios_?

—¿Cómo qué? —su voz sonó lasciva de nuevo, tentándolo.

—Como dormir.

—¡Sos un aburrido!

—Sí, lo sé. —dijo el chileno, volviendo a abrazársele siendo testigo de cómo el argentino iba quedándose dormido en paz junto a quien tanto amaba.

_Jamás en mi vida hubiese traicionado tu confianza pudiendo no hacerlo. Traicionarte significó para mí la peor de las torturas, el peor episodio de mi historia y la mayor impotencia que jamás sentí romper mi corazón. Negarme a ti, a la razón que me da la vida fue decirle no a mi gente, a mi pueblo. Vales tanto para mí que no hay nada que se te compare, ni a los momentos que tanto disfruto a tu lado._

_Eres mi mayor bendición, mi mejor hazaña. La dicha que me haces sentir cuando miro tus ojos y recuerdo que fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonarme me hace pensar que no merezco a alguien como tú, ni ahora ni nunca. Sin embargo allí estás, a mi lado, apoyándome, aconsejándome y diciéndome que las cosas siempre pueden mejorar, que nunca viene un anochecer luego de otro anochecer. El sol sale tarde o temprano, así como saliste tú a mi encuentro una y otra, y otra vez._

_Y jamás me abandonaste. Aunque bien pudiste hacerlo, buscar a otra nación y enamorarte de ella, no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué? No lo comprenderé nunca. Sin embargo le agradezco al cielo el hecho de que prefieras a tu vecino antes que a otro, pudiendo tener a cualquiera a tus pies, me eliges a mí._

_Gracias Martín, porque aunque fui yo el traidor eres capaz de ponerte en mi lugar y entenderme. Nunca quise traicionarte y bien lo sabes, pero las naciones como nosotros tenemos retos y responsabilidades para con nuestra gente y las demás naciones, y ahora que todo ha quedado atrás, no me queda otra cosa más que decirte que te veo como la nación más fuerte de todas, más que yo, más que cualquiera._

_Porque a pesar de todo me perdonaste y me aceptaste otra vez._

_Porque dejaste el pasado atrás y miras hacia adelante junto a mí…_

_Aún me cuesta olvidar todo lo sucedido. Pero al ver tus ojos cada noche me convenzo de que no puedo seguir recordando las cosas malas de años anteriores. Y allí estás tú, dándome ese empujoncito que tanta falta me hace._

_Salí adelante con tu ayuda aunque me cueste dejar el pasado atrás._

_¿Es posible? Claro que sí._

_Pareciera que no lo es, pero sí._

_Un amigo que falló, una traición jamás esperada…_

_Cuesta, cuesta mucho… pero se puede… __¡Se __puede!_

—Se puede…

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Ahora sí que terminó u.u Una lástima, pero debía terminarlo pronto o sino empezaría a aburrirlos xD y bien, esta es la última entrega de este fanfic que me sostuvo durante tantas noches de insomnio xD_

_Quise hacer un pequeño homenaje a uno de los hombres chilenos que más admiro: Víctor Jara. Una canción recomendable desde donde se le mire. Víctor Jara fue un cantautor que fue muy reconocido, hasta hoy. Fue asesinado en el año 1973 por el General Pinochet al ser uno de los artistas íconos de las juventudes rebeldes. Cooperó en grupos folclóricos como Inti Illimani y fue discípulo de Violeta Parra._

_El epílogo lleva el mismo nombre de la canción mencionada.  
_

_En fin. No queda más que agradecerles desde lo más profundo a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de leerme, comentar, agregar a favs y todo lo demás. ¡No me esperaba recibir tanto reconocimiento xD!_

_Nos veremos a la próxima n.n_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
